The luck you got
by Pwoper Banana-fish
Summary: "Minho...tu vas me tuer, mais...ça me paraissait être une bonne solution sur le moment et...en y réfléchissant, même maintenant, je doute qu'on en trouve une autre, alors...en fait...tu sais la voiture que j'ai volée...enfin...elle coûte pas mal de dizaines de milliers de dollars alors...j'ai...j'ai enlevé son conducteur." [AU] [Newtmas]
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Comme indiqué dans le résumé, cette fiction est un **AU** et un **Newtmas**.

 **Disclaimer** : 99,99% des personnages dont le nom sera cité appartiennent à James Dashner, ce petit chanceux!

 **Rating** : T pour l'instant

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement **Papuche-chan** , ma bêta-licorne, pour son travail, ses encouragements et sa folie, ainsi que **La Dictateuse** , ma hobbit préférée, pour ses conseils, ses encouragements et l'immense patience dont elle fait preuve à mon égard :D

Et bien sûr vous tous pour la lecture de ce premier chapitre!

* * *

Newt écrasa sa cigarette sur la rambarde argentée de l'immense terrasse, le regard fixé sur les dizaines de buildings composant le cœur de la ville. Il avait beau vivre ici depuis trois ans, cette vue lui donnait toujours autant le vertige. Du haut de sa luxueuse tour, on pouvait voir la lune se refléter sur le lac Michigan.

« Me dis pas que tu vas faire le grand saut juste pour éviter cette soirée ? »

Newt sursauta et s'agrippa à la rambarde, comme s'il craignait que son amie – qu'il n'avait absolument pas entendu arriver – ne décide justement de lui faire faire le « grand saut ». Pas que c'était le genre de Teresa, mais quand il était fatigué, le blondinet avait parfois de drôles d'idées.

« Si seulement j'en avais le courage. » Plaisanta-t-il…à moitié seulement

Il tira un peu plus sur les pans de sa veste de costume et défroissa les plis de sa chemise blanche d'une main nerveuse. Noir et blanc. Il détestait ça – il avait l'impression de ressembler à un pingouin. Ce qu'il détestait encore plus, c'était les occasions durant lesquelles il devait porter ce genre de costume.

Il abandonna la vue étourdissante pour se glisser entre les deux porte-vitrées entrouvertes. Elles donnaient directement sur sa salle à manger qu'il traversa avant de descendre les trois marches menant au salon incrusté dans le sol carrelé. Il y récupéra sa cravate abandonnée sur le canapé en cuir blanc et la tendit devant lui, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux plissés dans un air méprisant.

Il _détestait_ les cravates. Et pourtant, il se rendit d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la seule pièce fermée de l'appartement avec la salle de bain – sa chambre – et se plaça devant le miroir, le ridicule bout de tissu à la main.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Proposa Teresa

Newt était à peu près certain qu'elle l'avait suivi uniquement pour s'assurer qu'il ne fuirait pas. Mais l'aide de sa meilleure amie était la bienvenue, alors il se résigna et lui donna la cravate sans un commentaire.

Bon sang, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce genre de soirées. Elles le rendaient irritable, râleur…chiant. Il _détestait_ ces soirées et les cravates parce qu'elles le rendaient _détestable_.

« Regarde-moi. Je suis ridicule. » Grogna-t-il

En face, la jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns leva les yeux au ciel. Elle termina de nouer la cravate, se glissa sur le côté et poussa doucement Newt vers le miroir.

« Pas ridicule. Classe, et très mignon. » Répondit-elle en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami pour l'observer dans la glace

Un sourire sincère et un air appréciateur éclairaient son beau visage. Celui de Newt était plutôt tordu par une grimace ennuyée.

Ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était un garçon qui faisait plus jeune que son âge, au corps trop fin et aux cheveux blonds parsemés d'épis.

Il poussa un long soupir fatigué et passa une main nerveuse dans ses mèches dorées. Il allait le faire. Il _allait_ le faire. Après tout, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à porter l'un des onze costumes sur-mesure que sa mère l'avait forcé à faire faire pour se rendre à une soirée mondaine absolument ridicule.

Dans le monde de son père – le monde des affaires – tout était prétexte à donner des réceptions. Les gens se cachaient derrière des anniversaires d'événements stupides ou pire, derrière des collectes de fonds pour la veuve et l'orphelin afin d'exhiber les chiffres de leurs boîtes et leurs montres à dix mille dollars.

Et lui, en tant que fils du grand des grands…eh bien il se retrouvait souvent habillé de noir et de blanc, à offrir des sourires superficiels à des personnes qui l'étaient tout autant.

« Je veux pas y aller… » Soupira-t-il, ses yeux ambrés presque larmoyants

Pour toute réponse, Teresa partit dans un grand éclat de rire clair. Newt se retourna aussitôt, presque offusqué que son amie ose se moquer de sa situation… _merdique_. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été du genre susceptible. Mais en ce moment, il était légèrement sous tension, avec les examens de décembre qui s'approchaient à grands pas et cette foutue soirée qui n'arrangeait rien…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? »

« Parce que… » Fit la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle, la main appuyée sur son ventre « C'est juste dingue. T'as pas changé depuis qu'on a…quoi ? Dix ans ? _Je veux pas y aller_ , avec ton petit air boudeur et tes doigts agrippés à ta veste. C'est juste… »

« Drôle. Je crois que j'ai compris. » Ronchonna-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même pour refaire face au miroir

Et son envie de râler fondit comme un glaçon dans le Sahara. Le reflet derrière était celui de sa meilleure amie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard traînant rêveusement sur le sol. Une pointe de culpabilité lui noua la gorge, et il lâcha la glace pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Il lui fit décroiser ses bras pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Désolé Te', je passe mon temps à râler en ce moment. »

« Comme avant et pendant chaque période d'examens depuis le collège, Newt. Souris, et j'envisagerai de te pardonner. »

Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche mais la referma la seconde d'après, quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était apprêté à…râler. Mon Dieu non, il ne lui manquait plus que trente-cinq années de plus pour devenir un vieux con.

Il avala sa salive – histoire de se préparer à l'effort – et il laissa le coin de sa bouche s'étirer doucement. Pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Teresa. Mais son minuscule sourire sembla la satisfaire, puisqu'elle répondit en l'imitant de manière bien plus enthousiaste.

« Tu es tout pardonné. » Dit-elle d'une voix presque chantante

« Alors est-ce que tu vas m'aider à trouver une excuse pour… »

« Non ! Tu as promis à ta mère que tu irais et ton père doit déjà être en train de t'y attendre, alors tu y vas. Prends sur toi pour deux heures, je sais que c'est pénible, mais fais un petit effort. »

« Un petit effort… » Répéta Newt dans un souffle agacé « Teresa, le maire de Chicago en personne va remercier mon père pour avoir fait planter des _fleurs_ dans les quartiers sud de la ville. »

« Des fleurs et des arbres. Entièrement à ses frais. » Tenta la jeune femme avec un sourire toutefois plus mince

« Dans les quartiers _sud_ bon sang ! Les trois quarts des gens vivent du mauvais côté du seuil de pauvreté là-bas ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils se fichent qu'un multimillionnaire décide de décorer leurs rues avec des hortensias pour se faire encenser par d'autres gars en costume cravate ! »

Teresa resta un instant silencieuse, fixant un point invisible loin derrière son meilleur ami. Puis elle remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage du blondinet pour les poser sur ses joues naturellement pâles.

« Newt. Je sais pourquoi tu deviens aussi irritable pendant les périodes d'examens. Mais tu n'as que vingt-et-un ans, tu es complètement libre de devenir qui tu veux, et je sais que tu feras toujours le choix d'être quelqu'un de bien. »

Un peu surpris par le ton grave et le discours de Teresa, Newt cligna des yeux, hébété. Pour un soir de semaine à quatre jours des exams…c'était trop solennel pour lui. Parce que les mots de la brunette l'amenaient déjà à réfléchir, à torturer son pauvre cerveau déjà bien fatigué, à…mais Teresa avait raison. Il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans. Et ce n'était qu'une soirée. Une soirée de millionnaires hypocrites, mais il vivait dans un immense appartement au trente-quatrième étage d'une des tours les plus luxueuses de Chicago, alors…

« Ok. J'y vais. » Capitula-t-il simplement

Pour la énième fois depuis dix minutes, le visage de Teresa se fendit d'un sourire. Newt pensa à cet instant à ce que sa mère lui répétait tout le temps depuis bien trop d'années : l'héritière Agnes ferait une épouse parfaite.

« Super ! Je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas si terrible que ça. »

Et comme lui était loin d'être parfait, il n'était pas fait pour elle. Il n'avait même pas pu s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils dans un air complètement blasé.

« On se retrouve demain à la bibliothèque du troisième étage alors ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet

« A treize heures. N'oublie pas tes fiches d'éco ! »

Newt acquiesça – si Teresa avait un unique défaut, c'était son écriture abominable, alors il n'allait sûrement pas oublier ses fiches. Parce que oui, il avait, d'après de nombreuses personnes qui selon lui se trompaient lourdement, une belle écriture…une écriture _féminine_.

Connerie.

Mais il prendrait quand même ses fiches. Elles étaient propres et colorées.

« Allez, tu devrais filer maintenant. »

Teresa fit un pas en arrière et tordit sa bouche dans une moue que Newt connaissait par cœur. Elle, elle allait sortir une…

« Éclate-toi bien. » Ajouta-elle en tentant sans succès de contenir un sourire moqueur

« Tu sais, parfois, j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne sois pas… »

« Une fille. Comme ça tu pourrais m'en coller une. Je sais. »

Teresa semblait à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Le blondinet n'avait aucune crédibilité, mais alors aucune, et ça le faisait un peu chier.

« Ce qui est vraiment cool, c'est que comme t'es un mec, moi j'peux faire ça… »

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'une pichenette en plein milieu du front de son meilleur ami. Une _pichenette_. Sur _son front_. Newt aurait pu pleurer s'il n'était pas trop fier pour ça.

« Je crois que je vais y aller, hein. » Dit-il d'un ton complètement dépité

« Bonne idée ! »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, mais il décida de se comporter comme l'étudiant d'une prestigieuse école de commerce qu'il était – pas comme Teresa – et il se pencha vers la brunette pour déposer l'un de ses habituels baisers furtifs sur sa joue. On montre pas les crocs et on grogne pas non plus. Et on va à cette fichue soirée jouer au blondinet angélique fier de son business man de papa.

 **-TLYG-**

Thomas était assis sur les marches de son perron, cigarette à la main.

« Je veux pas te faire flipper, mais je sais pas si c'est très malin de rester devant chez toi quand il fait nuit, mon pote. »

« Pas moins prudent que d'aller à la boulangerie à dix heure du matin, dans mon cas. » Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules

Il entendit le rire de Minho derrière lui, mais il le savait amer. Il savait que son meilleur ami partageait pleinement ses craintes.

« Allez, rentre avec moi. »

Thomas hocha la tête négativement et tapota la place libre à côté de lui – enfin, plutôt le bout de marche libre.

« Je suis bien dehors. »

« Mais… »

« Minho…je suis fatigué. »

Il leva les yeux vers Minho, juste à temps pour le voir acquiescer faiblement et s'avancer pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Bordel…qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ne plus pouvoir passer ses soirées à rire de conneries puériles avec son meilleur ami.

« Comme tu veux Thomas. Je reste, mais j'espère que tu te souviendras de cette sublime preuve d'amour quand je te demanderai un service. »

Thomas laissa un éclat de rire remonter dans sa gorge, et il écrasa sa cigarette sous son pied – son porche était pourri, de toute façon.

« Une preuve d'amour ? » Fit-t-il avec un petit sourire

« Une preuve d'amour, mon pote. » Répéta Minho d'un ton bien trop léger compte-tenu de la situation. « Faut sacrément t'aimer pour prendre le risque de finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux juste pour rester assis à côté de toi…aussi parfait sois-tu. »

Le sourire de Thomas retomba aussitôt. A côté, l'asiatique le fixait gravement, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. S'ils ne pouvaient plus passer leurs soirées à rire comme avant, c'était précisément parce que rien n'était comme avant.

« J'ai merdé, pas vrai ? » Souffla Thomas en prenant sa tête entre ses mains – il n'avait pas l'air désespéré, juste épuisé

« T'as merdé. » Affirma Minho sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation. « Mais on va s'en sortir. »

« Pas _on_ … »

Thomas se leva brusquement, submergé d'une vague d'émotions. De la colère, de la panique, et sans doute d'autres choses.

« Pas _on_ , Minho ! Toi, t'es pas dans la merde alors tu n'as pas à te sortir de quoi que ce soit ! Je me suis foutu là-d'dans, je…je dois gérer ça tout seul. »

Minho se leva à son tour, les poings toujours serrés et le visage dur. Quand il se plaça en face de lui, Thomas recula par réflexe, se retrouvant une marche plus bas.

« Moi aussi je peux gueuler, moi aussi je peux froncer les sourcils et t'appeler par ton prénom, _Thomas_ , mais ça va rien changer ! T'es mon meilleur ami, je te connais depuis qu'on a six ans, et je vais pas te laisser tomber ! »

« Mais tu…tu… »

Thomas passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage glacé par le froid de décembre. Comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé là ? A craindre pour sa vie à vingt piges ? Évidemment, tout avait commencé ici. Sur le perron de sa maison délabrée.

« Tu ne comprends pas…je pourrais mourir et…et…et toi aussi. Si tu restes avec moi, tu…bordel, c'est parce que t'es mon meilleur ami que je veux pas que tu t'impliques plus. Être là, c'est déjà beaucoup trop. »

Minho fit mine de répondre, mais il se ravisa rapidement. Peut-être qu'il allait finir par comprendre la dangerosité de la situation, finalement ? Thomas l'espérait plus que tout, parce qu'il était le seul responsable de sa chute et qu'il ne voulait pas entraîner avec lui sa seule famille.

Un coup de vent plus frais le fit frissonner, et il cacha ses mains dans les poches de son manteau en coton bleu marine avant d'enfouir son visage dans son écharpe trop fine pour vraiment le réchauffer. Devant lui, son meilleur ami s'était figé et restait inhabituellement silencieux.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…d'ailleurs, il espérait vraiment que Minho s'en aille. Qu'il parte se mettre à l'abri, loin de l'aimant à problèmes qu'il était.

« Hé, Minho, tu devrais vraiment… » Commença-t-il

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer le mot « rentrer », l'asiatique l'attrapa fermement par le pan de son manteau pour l'attirer contre son corps alors que lui-même se jetait à terre. Puis tout se passa très vite. Des coups de feu brisèrent le silence de la rue quasi abandonnée, et Thomas réalisa qu'il était trop tard pour éloigner son ami du danger. Allongé sur le sol, il roula sur le côté pour libérer Minho de son poids et lui tendit sa main avant de le hisser et de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée qu'il claqua derrière eux.

« Ça va pas les retenir ! » Cria Minho pour couvrir le bruit des balles qui s'enfonçaient dans le bois de la porte

« Je sais ! Il faut qu'on sorte par derrière ! »

C'était là que, dix jours plus tôt, Thomas avait laissé une moto illégalement acquise en prévision de ce genre…d'incident.

« Ils sont en voiture, et…y en a un qui vient de descendre. Il vient vers… »

« Éloigne-toi de la fenêtre ! » Hurla Thomas en se ruant dans son salon pour récupérer les clés de la moto « Suis-moi ! »

Il sentit que ses jambes ne le portaient plus qu'à l'aide de l'adrénaline quand il défonça à moitié la porte arrière pour foncer directement sur l'engin, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Pas de casques, je suppose ? » Lança Minho en montant derrière lui « En plus, j'avais imaginé notre première virée en moto beaucoup plus romantique. »

Thomas ne répondit pas, à des années lumières de la notion d'humour – bien qu'il se demanda vaguement comment l'on pouvait trouver le moyen de plaisanter tandis qu'il enfonçait la clé dans le contact. Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Minho pour ça…

« Accroche-toi bien ! » Cria-t-il en saisissant la poignée d'accélérateur

Il démarra à toute vitesse et défonça la clôture en bois qui ne tenait déjà que par miracle. Il tourna un peu plus la poignée, ignorant les débris qui venaient d'écorcher son visage, et s'enfonça dans la rue parallèle à la sienne, dénuée de vie et de lumière à cette heure de la nuit.

« Je m'attendais pas à c'que tu passes par derrière avec la clôture ! » S'esclaffa Minho en s'agrippant un peu plus au manteau du conducteur

« J't'avais dit de t'accrocher ! On pouvait pas foncer dans l'tas ! »

« On aurait pu en écraser un ou deux ! »

« Et se prendre une ou deux balles… » Souffla Thomas d'une voix trop basse pour que Minho l'entende

Il avait imaginé cette attaque et sa fuite des centaines de fois. En général, il se voyait seul, et pas à mettre en danger de mort son frère de cœur. Mais il avait pensé au reste, et il se félicitait assez de l'avoir fait. Comme il s'en doutait, les gars ne les suivaient pas – avec une longueur d'avance et en moto, Thomas atteindrait forcément les quartiers bondés avant qu'ils ne le rattrapent, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'abattre devant témoins. Et de toute façon…ils étaient assez nombreux et assez bien informés pour le surprendre à un autre moment.

Après les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie, il commença à apercevoir les premières lumières d'un quartier largement fréquenté, même à cette heure. Cependant, il ne s'autorisa à souffler qu'un peu plus tard, lorsque qu'il posa les pieds à terre, dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à une avenue bondée de monde.

« Minho, je suis tellement… »

« Si tu dis désolé, je vais rendre service à ces types et te descendre. »

Thomas enjamba la moto, prenant à peine le temps de la caler sur sa béquille avant de s'éloigner pour tituber jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Il appuya ses paumes sur la pierre froide, le corps secoué de tremblements. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait la nausée, et il se sentait à deux doigts de pleurer. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu…il ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne…

« Thomas. »

La main de Minho se posa fermement sur son épaule, chaude et réconfortante, mais il resta face au mur. Il était incapable de se retourner, de réfléchir, de se tenir debout sans l'aide de son appui. Tout ce qu'il parvint à sortir d'une voix étonnement rauque fut :

« Je dois partir. »

Il sentit qu'une deuxième main se refermait sur son autre épaule, et la seconde d'après, on le força à pivoter sur ses pieds.

« Partir où ? Il n'y a nulle part où… »

« Partir nulle part, justement. » Murmura Thomas sans affronter le regard de son ami « Changer sans arrêt d'endroits jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de… »

« Trouver deux-cent mille dollars ? » Acheva Minho, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix

Thomas ferma les yeux un instant avant de les lever vers l'asiatique. Il savait, il _sentait_ que tout se jouait là, maintenant. Il devait convaincre Minho pour le protéger.

« Je vais trouver un moyen, je te promets. Je vais gagner du temps, essayer de convaincre Janson, réunir ce fric, et ensuite je rentrerai. »

« Convaincre Janson ? Réunir ce fric ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as autant de chance d'y parvenir que moi de sortir avec Emma Watson ? »

« Si je reste ici, je suis mort de toute façon. J'ai eu de la chance ce soir…ça sera pas toujours le cas. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Minho ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer la seconde d'après. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'un cas extrêmement rare. L'asiatique avait toujours quelque chose à dire, à rétorquer. Il avait toujours une idée, un plan. Pas cette fois, et Thomas lisait sur son visage à quel point cette constatation était douloureuse pour lui.

« Minho, c'est juste…comme ça. Il faut que je parte, tu sais que c'est la seule solution. »

« Ouais, bah je déteste cette solution, mon pote. »

Thomas ne répondit pas – il n'en avait aucune envie, et il lui semblait inutile de préciser à quel point lui aussi détestait cette prétendue solution.

« Mais je vais t'aider. Évidemment. » Ajouta Minho en lâchant ses épaules

« Tu en as déjà assez fait. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? Fuir à l'autre bout du pays en moto, sans argent, sans endroit où dormir ? »

« Je…ouais, ça paraît…ok, c'est carrément impossible. Mais… »

« Mais rien. On connaît tous les deux très bien quelqu'un qui pourra te trouver où dormir et te filer de quoi tenir plusieurs jours. Pour la voiture…bah, t'arrivera à t'en trouver une, comme d'habitude. En attendant, vas falloir te les geler sur ta moto. »

« Je refuse d'impliquer Brenda. » Répondit Thomas d'un ton catégorique

Minho leva les yeux au ciel, l'air – courant chez lui – de dire « tu parles ! », et il plaça son portable juste en face du nez de son ami pour lui montrer qu'il était déjà en train d'appeler ladite Brenda. Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la voix de la jeune femme sortit avant la sienne :

 _« Minho ? Encore des emmerdes ? »_

« Tu crois pas si bien dire… » Répondit Minho en collant le téléphone à son oreille « Brenda, j'ai besoin que tu sois au…disons, vers le 2980, Winston Churchill Avenue, avec le plus d'argent possible et l'adresse d'une baraque vide pour Thomas. Je te rembourserai la moitié du fric, mais fais vite. »

 _« Je suis là dans dix minutes. »_

* * *

Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour la suite! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews très encourageantes et motivantes (réponses en fin de chapitre), et un autre énorme pour **Papuche-chan** et **la Dictateuse** (remonteuse de moral officielle depuis 2015) pour leur travail et leur amouuuur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Eric, mon chéri ? »

Eric, c'était le chauffeur qui avait amené Newt à l'école de sa première année de maternelle à ses seize ans. Après, il avait eu l'âge de conduire et son père lui avait acheté une voiture de sport hors de prix.

« Oui maman, j'en suis sûr et certain. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai bu qu'une coupe de champagne, je peux parfaitement conduire. »

Sa mère, une femme aux allures de mannequin suédois, élégante et douce, pinça ses lèvres rouges, l'air terriblement inquiète.

« Mais, tu sembles si fatigué… » Dit-elle en passant une main délicate sur la joue de son fils

Newt fit un pas en avant et la serra tendrement contre lui. Elle était de loin la seule âme de sa famille qui se soit jamais soucié de lui en tant que personne à part entière. Pour son père…il était plutôt le fils unique, l'héritier dont il était fier du moment qu'il répondait à ses attentes.

« C'est pas mes premiers examens, je sais gérer la fatigue. Ça va aller, promis. »

Il s'éloigna de sa mère dont le visage reflétait clairement l'angoisse qui ne se dissipait pas. Quand il se voyait à travers les yeux bleus maternels, Newt avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau cinq ans. Avec un sourire – le premier sincère depuis le début de la journée – il l'embrassa sur la joue puis recula de quelques pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

« Je viendrai la semaine prochaine à la maison, à la fin de ma dernière épreuve, d'accord ? »

« D'accord…mais sois prudent en attendant, mon ange. Ne te tue pas au travail, ce n'est pas ce que nous te demandons. »

Newt acquiesça, cachant derrière son sourire réservé un « parle pour toi » qu'il ne voulait pas servir à son seul parent qui ne lui mettait pas une pression monstrueuse. Enfin, il adressa un dernier signe à sa mère qui le regardait toujours avec tout l'amour dont une maman pouvait faire preuve, et il se précipita l'air de rien vers sa voiture.

Il était tellement épuisé et stressé à l'idée d'avoir perdu une soirée de révision qu'il voulait simplement retrouver son lit. Mais avant…il lui restait près d'une heure de route. Évidemment, il avait fallu que la réception ait lieu en dehors de Chicago, parce que c'était bourré de fric mais que ça cherchait encore à en dépenser moins et que la banlieue était moins chère, et que…

Bon sang, dans une autre vie, il avait forcément été paysan. Un paysan opprimé par la haute strate de la société dont il faisait maintenant partie.

Mais il était trop tard pour penser réincarnation et karma…alors il s'étira, confortablement installé sur le siège en cuir de sa Berline noire – une BMW série 7 offerte par ses parents pour ses vingt-et-un ans. Il était presque minuit et il retirait enfin cette fichue cravate en soupirant d'aise. Il la jeta à l'arrière de sa voiture – projetant dans un coin de sa tête de la faire brûler plus tard – récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche et pianota sur l'écran quelques mots à l'intention de Teresa :

 _« Soirée terminée pour moi, j'ai réussi à m'éclipser plus tôt ! T'avais raison, c'était pas si terrible. On se voit demain. »_

Il relut son message plusieurs fois avec l'impression étrange qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Ah, oui.

 _« Merci. »_

Voilà, un message optimiste, pas un poil râleur ! De quoi faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie – qui le méritait amplement pour le supporter même en période d'examens. Il appuya sur la touche « envoyer » et tourna la clé dans le contact pour quitter le parking au plus vite avant de se faire alpaguer par une autre vieille bourge aux mains baladeuses. Beurk…quand il repensait à…non, il ne devait _pas_ y repenser.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était sur l'autoroute, le pied jouant largement avec l'accélérateur. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui et retirer son costume ridicule sur lequel on n'avait cessé de le complimenter ces deux dernières heures.

Finalement, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti.

 **-TLYG-**

« Quitte la banlieue, traverse Chicago, sors par l'ouest et prends l'autoroute 39. Je t'ai écrit la sortie et l'adresse de la maison, surtout, suis bien les instructions. Elle est un peu dure à trouver, mais les propriétaires ne rentreront par d'Allemagne avant trois semaines et les voisins sont…inexistants. Prends quelques jours là-bas, on avisera après. »

Thomas acquiesça, les sourcils froncés sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour rester concentré et enregistrer toutes les informations données par Brenda. A côté, Minho avait les bras croisés sur son torse et hochait la tête régulièrement, mais il semblait de moins en moins emballé par l'idée.

« L'autoroute 39… » Répéta l'asiatique « C'est celle qui relie Chicago au Wisconsin, non ? »

« Oui, à Wausau. » Confirma la jeune fille

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il va aller foutre à Wausau ? On n'a jamais quitté Chicago, il ne va pas… »

« Il ne va pas à Wausau, abruti ! Du moins, pas pour l'instant. On ne sait pas où il va, d'accord ? Là, j'essaie juste de faire en sorte que mon ami ne se retrouve pas avec un flingue dans la bouche, ok ? »

« Et moi je… »

« Minho ! C'est bon, arrête ! » Intervint Thomas en se plaçant entre ses deux amis

Il savait que cette situation était au moins aussi difficile pour Minho qu'elle ne l'était pour lui. Ils étaient collés ensemble depuis leur première année de primaire, errant toujours dans la banlieue sud de Chicago. Ils n'avaient rien vu d'autre, et ils ne connaissaient personne comme ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre non plus. Ils étaient frères. Mais Thomas savait que pour une fois dans sa vie, il prenait la bonne décision.

« Je dois partir. Pour toi, mais aussi pour moi. Si je reste ici, ils finiront par m'attraper, et si je n'ai pas les deux-cent mille dollars, ils me tueront sans hésiter une seconde. Je dois partir et trouver ce fric. »

« Mais…t'as un flingue et moi aussi, alors on peut se protéger et trouver l'argent en restant ici, tous les deux. »

« Tu ne dois pas avoir à te protéger parce que tu n'as rien fait pour te mettre Janson à dos. Ici, j'ai tout essayé pour récupérer l'argent, mais…il faut arrêter de se mentir. S'il y avait vraiment un moyen de réunir autant d'argent sans bosser pour Janson, on l'aurait trouvé, et on ne vivrait plus dans cette banlieue pourrie depuis longtemps. »

Minho fit mine de répliquer, mais Brenda, jusqu'alors en retrait, se glissa discrètement à côté de Thomas et le devança :

« Minho, je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen de l'aider. On le fera revenir le plus vite possible, mais seulement quand il sera de nouveau en sécurité ici. Enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être dans ce quartier merdique. » Dit-elle d'une voix inhabituellement douce

En général, quand elle s'adressait à Minho, elle était plutôt…agressive – et la réciproque était largement vraie. Mais son changement de ton rassurait Thomas, parce qu'il sentait à cet instant que Brenda ne laisserait pas son meilleur ami seul.

« Et vous pensez vraiment que changer d'État va arranger toute cette merde ? »

« S'éloigner de Janson et de ses hommes va aider, oui. » Répondit calmement Thomas

« Ils te poursuivront. »

« J'ai des tonnes de maisons vides où cacher Thomas en attendant qu'on trouve une solution. » Rétorqua Brenda en désignant le papier contenant la première adresse, froissé entre les mains du principal concerné

Minho poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et leva les yeux vers Thomas. Son regard était perdu entre l'angoisse et la résignation. Une résignation qui s'était insinuée en lui ces derniers jours, et dont il devait faire pleinement preuve cette nuit là.

« On s'appelle tous les jours, d'accord ? Pour se tenir au courant. » Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée

« Tu sais quoi, mon chargeur est la deuxième chose que j'ai mise dans le coffre de la moto, après mes munitions. »

Thomas s'était forcé à accompagner ses mots d'un sourire, et même si le cœur était loin d'y être, Minho y fut sans doute réceptif, compte tenu la force avec laquelle il le serra dans ses bras.

« Plus de conneries après ça, petit merdeux. » Lâcha-t-il dans son étreinte

« Plus jamais. » Promis Thomas

Il se détacha de Minho sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser « s'il y a un _après ça_ », mais il conserva son maigre sourire pour sauver les apparences, puis il serra brièvement Brenda contre lui.

« Merci pour tout. Je te promets que je ferai en sorte que personne ne remonte à toi, et je te rembourserai l'argent, et je… »

« Je t'interdis, Tom. » L'interrompit brusquement Brenda en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'obliger à reculer – son regard était devenu beaucoup plus sévère « Ne me remercie pas, et ne me rends pas un dollar. Je refuserai aussi l'argent de Minho, d'ailleurs. Je te dois bien ça, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et si j'avais ces deux-cent mille dollars, ils seraient à toi sans la moindre hésitation. Quant au reste, je t'aide en toute connaissance de cause, parce que je le veux plus que tout. »

Thomas resta planté là, ses yeux whisky perdus dans ceux de Brenda. C'était une étrange sensation, de se sentir à la fois pleinement reconnaissant, et quelque part heureux de se rendre compte encore une fois de la loyauté et de l'amour de ses deux meilleurs amis, alors qu'en même temps son cœur se serrait douloureusement à l'idée de les laisser derrière lui.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et il était presque sûr que des larmes pourraient lui échapper s'il ne s'en allait pas plus vite. Alors il se pencha vers Brenda, déposa affectueusement ses lèvres sur son front et prit ses distances plus vite qu'il n'en avait vraiment envie.

« Je vous appelle dès que j'arrive à destination. »

« Tu es vraiment certain de ne pas vouloir ma voiture ? » Demanda Brenda « On se débrouillera, avec Minho. »

« J'en trouverai une, tu me connais. »

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourire aux lèvres que Thomas ne put s'empêcher de trouver triste.

« Fais gaffe à toi, je te pardonnerai pas de m'abandonner lâchement, vieux ! » Lança Minho d'un ton faussement enjoué

« Je conduirai prudemment. » Répondit Thomas avec un clin d'œil

Il vit son meilleur ami secouer la tête de gauche à droite, Brenda lever les yeux au ciel, et il fit définitivement volte-face pour monter sur sa moto. Il crevait d'envie d'en descendre, de retourner vers ses amis et de leur dire qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas démarrer, conduire une foutue moto volée, lésée d'un chargeur à la con, de munitions et de cinq cent dollars. Il ne voulait pas traverser Chicago et prendre l'autoroute en pleine nuit de décembre, habillé de vêtements trop fins pour le protéger du froid, cachant à peine le flingue coincé dans sa ceinture.

Pourtant, il enfila le casque que Brenda lui avait apporté et il tourna la poignée d'accélérateur avec l'impression saisissante d'entrer dans une nouvelle partie de sa vie.

 **-TLYG-**

Newt roulait depuis trente longues minutes quand ses yeux se fermèrent pour la première fois et que les pneus de sa Berline rencontrèrent la bande blanche annonçant une proximité bien trop forte avec le fossé qui bordait cette portion de l'autoroute. Le bruit et les soubresauts du véhicule l'avaient réveillé en sursaut et, paniqué, il s'était agrippé à son volant, le pouls largement accéléré.

Il était à la frontière sud de Chicago, à trois sorties de l'entrée de la ville. Il lui restait autant de route que celle qu'il avait déjà parcourue, et il était épuisé. Finalement, il aurait dû appeler Eric.

Après avoir hésité et s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure au sang pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il avait pris la direction de la première aire de repos, quelques mètres plus loin. Il devait absolument prendre l'air et fermer les yeux quelques minutes pour traverser Chicago sans se tuer sur la route, ou tuer quelqu'un, ou les deux – surtout quand il s'apprêtait à rouler dans les quartiers sud.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva là, sur l'aire déserte et sombre, ses bras croisés sur le volant et la tête enfouie entre eux. Il devait fermer les yeux dix minutes, juste dix minutes le temps de reprendre des forces.

« T'es faible, Newt. » Soupira-t-il

Il se sentait céder à la fatigue, s'endormir une nouvelle fois…quand quatre coups violents fracassèrent la vitre avant côté passager, faisant voler des éclats de verre à sa droite.

 **-TLYG-**

Thomas roulait depuis quinze minutes, ses mains crispées sur les poignées à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges pour ne pas trembler. Il était parti. Il était _vraiment_ parti. Loin de Minho, de Brenda, de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Et il était terrifié. Encore plus que la première fois que les hommes de Janson avaient débarqué chez lui, armés et menaçants. C'était une horrible sensation qui lui tordait les entrailles, lui piquait les yeux et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Mais il restait bien droit sur sa moto, derrière une voiture qui à elle seule pourrait payer le quart de sa dette. Une Berline noire BMW dont le conducteur devait être à des siècles de la notion de problèmes d'argent. Si à son stade, on pouvait encore parler de simples _problèmes_.

Lui, il n'avait plus rien. Il avait vendu sa voiture, sa télé et les derniers grammes de cocaïne qui traînaient chez lui pour payer une partie de l'argent qu'il devait à Janson. Mais il y avait encore ces deux-cent mille dollars qui restaient comme une épée suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Et maintenant, il laissait même ses amis après les avoir mis une ultime fois en danger.

Il se mordait la joue pour ravaler un sanglot – de rage ou de chagrin, il ne savait même pas – quand devant lui, la Berline attira son attention. Elle venait de rouler sur une bande blanche de sécurité dans un bruit agressif, le détournant momentanément de sa torture mentale.

Le gars devant ne roulait décidément pas droit. Sans doute un mec blindé de tunes qui revenait d'une soirée arrosée et se dépêchait de rentrer bien au chaud, dans les quartiers nord de Chicago.

Thomas hocha légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de blâmer les riches pour avoir eu plus de chance que lui. Il n'était pas comme ça…ce n'était pas lui. Lui, il s'accrochait et il cherchait à s'en sortir, rien de plus. Quand il chutait, il n'entraînait personne avec lui. Jamais.

Pourtant, quand la Berline prit la sortie en direction d'une aire de repos, il vrilla le guidon sur la droite, presque par automatisme. Comme s'il avait déjà pris sa décision.

L'instant d'après, il était garé à quelques mètres de la voiture, caché par l'un des arbres qui parsemaient l'aire.

Pourquoi avait-il chargé ses poches du contenu du coffre ? Pourquoi tenait-il son flingue à la main ? Il était là depuis cinq minutes, à espérer, à prier pour le conducteur de la Berline s'en aille, qu'il ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de réaliser la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Il restait immobile, débarrassé de son casque, ignorant ses extrémités qui gelaient, à se répéter les mêmes phrases.

 _Ne fais pas ça Thomas. Tu ne sais même pas comment faire ça. Comment est-ce que tu peux seulement y penser ?_

 _Ce n'est pas toi. Tu ne ferais jamais ça à quelqu'un !_

 _Ne choisis pas la facilité. Ce n'est peut-être même pas la facilité._

 _Peut-être que tu vas encore plus t'enfoncer. Peut-être que tu n'en tireras pas un dollar. Peut-être que tu vas détruire la vie d'un innocent._

…

 _Peut-être que pour la première fois dans ta vie, tu vas réussir quelque chose. Peut-être que tu vas sauver ta peau et rentrer chez toi, dans cette baraque pourrie, mais aux côtés de Minho et de Brenda._

 _Peut-être…_

Le ventre tordu d'une douleur qu'il avait appris à supporter, il laissa tomber le casque à terre et serra un peu plus l'arme dans sa main.

 _Tu fais la plus grosse connerie de ta vie. Pire qu'avec Janson._

Il avança vers la voiture, d'abord doucement.

 _Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts._

Puis il accéléra le pas.

 _Mais si tu ne trouves pas un moyen de rentrer chez toi, tu auras vraiment tout perdu._

Parce que maintenant, il ne voulait plus que la Berline démarre.

 _Parce qu'on sait très bien qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de solution. Que deux-cent mille dollars ne vont pas simplement tomber sur des gens comme nous._

Il arriva à sa hauteur, se précipita vers la vitre avant, du côté passager, le cœur battant si fort qu'il aurait pu s'échapper de son corps.

 _Parce que je n'en peux plus d'être le gars qui n'est pas né sous la bonne étoile._

Il prit le flingue à deux mains et l'utilisa pour frapper quatre fois contre la vitre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et éclate en morceaux.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Tsuishin** : Waouh, merci, première review et quelle review ! Je suis super contente que tu te sois lancée dans la lecture de mon chapitre alors que tu ne lis pas trop en ce moment :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et ce que je vais faire de Thomas et du blasé petit Newt x) A bientôt !

 **La Dictateuse** : Ma papaye ! Merci merci merci, tu es géniale :D Newt n'a pas de problème à la jambe non, et je suis tentée de te dire un truc bien crade mais je vais m'abstenir :') Ouaip, on verra d'autres personnages de MR, et pour les OC, ça sera principalement les parents des protagonistes, dont un qui va être plutôt important mais chuuut ! Tu auras d'autres scènes de fuite ma papaye, promis. Et tu as le tome un maintenant, mouhahaha :D

 **Papuche-chan** : Bah…si tu es aussi normale que moi, inquiète toi :D Juste…CutieNewtie c'est trop mignon, on dirait un nom de glace, ça donne envie de le bouffer (mwahaha 8D). Je suis d'accord pour Teresa, elle aurait pu être cool. Aurait pu seulement. Personnellement, je galère parfois à avoir 100 euros, alors 10 000 ou pire 200 000, j'ai plus qu'à sauter par la fenêtre quoi. Ou à enlever Thomas Brodie Sangster et Dylan O'Brien, ce qui me paraît cool, mais on aura le temps de s'organiser ça…allez, merci ma papuche !

 **Le Saut de l'Ange** : « Mon ship préféré de la vie », si c'est pas de l'amour :') Moi, je suis très contente que tu aimes et que tu aies pris le temps de me le dire, merci beaucoup :D A bientôt !

 **Petitchaton99** : Merci beaucoup, c'est super sympa et très encourageant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira alors :D

 **Skouare Enix** : Haha c'est cool de te retrouver ici ! Promis, tu auras les réponses à tes questions au fur et à mesure, et l'enlèvement de Newt au prochain chapitre (je plussoie, on dépasse le stade d'emmerdes là !). Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement, à très bientôt :)

 **H Sora** : Waouh, merci, ça fait plaisir à lire ! :) J'espère que la suite sera en effet prometteuse, j'y travaille haha :p Merci encore !

 **Lucifer –L** : Roh Papuche t'avait vendu le truc, elle est juste parfaite x) Je suis contente que tu aimes ce début en tout cas, j'avais grave la pression ! Et je l'avoue, j'ai sévèrement buggué sur mon premier chapitre en m'imaginant Newt en costume…et j'ai aussi dû faire un énorme effort pour rendre Teresa beaucoup moins antipathique que dans les livres x) Mais c'est vraiment parce que j'aime bien Kaya Scoledario, parce que Teresa, je peux pas me la voir. C'est qu'un obstacle au Newtmas. Je suis fière de papuche en tout cas, c'est mieux que tu aies la « surprise » x) M'voilà, merci beauuuuuucoup pour ta review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Je poste rapidement en vous remerciant simplement pour vos adorables reviews !

Et bien évidemment, merci à **Papuche-chan** et à **la Dictateuse** (avec qui j'ai eu l'immense chance de voir la sublimissime Kaya Scodelario et le parfait Thomas Brodie-Sangster mardi, et bien évidemment La Terre Brûlée :D également nommé "La Terre Brûlée inspirée du livre de James Dashner parce qu'on a gardé les prénoms de ses personnages et les fondus, quoi" mais qui est génial quand même!)

* * *

Il se sentait céder à la fatigue, s'endormir une nouvelle fois…quand quatre coups violents fracassèrent la vitre avant côté passager, faisant voler des éclats de verre à sa droite.

Newt sentit son cœur faire un bond immense dans sa cage thoracique tandis que tous ses sens se mettaient en alerte. Il se redressa vivement, attendant dans la panique que les connexions se fassent au niveau de son cerveau affolé. Il ne comprenait rien.

Il vit un bras se glisser entre les débris de la vitre brisée, cherchant à tâtons le moyen d'ouvrir la portière de l'intérieur. Il hoqueta de surprise et son pouls redoubla de vitesse, mais il resta tétanisé jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre pour de bon. Là, un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier et ses mains se mirent à trembler furieusement. Son instinct de survie reprenait le dessus.

Il se jeta sur la poignée de sa propre portière et s'extirpa maladroitement de la Berline avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol glacé. Puis, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Il fonça le plus loin possible sans même savoir s'il était poursuivi – priant dans un coin de sa tête pour que l'agresseur se contente de voler sa voiture. Mais l'aire prenait déjà fin, et Newt commença à ralentir, la gorge en feu à cause du froid. Il ne pouvait pas continuer tout droit, se jeter sur l'autoroute à la frontière des quartiers sud de Chicago sans réfléchir.

Et si le gars volait sa voiture et le renversait sur la route ? Et s'il se faisait agresser par un autre taré de la banlieue ? Ou juste happer par accident parce qu'il était habillé à quatre-vingt pourcent de noir et qu'il faisait déjà particulièrement _noir_ ?

Alors, le cœur battant si fort qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre, Newt vrilla sur la droite, en direction des arbres défraîchis et des vieilles tables de pique-nique qui parsemaient l'aire. Il s'arrêta rapidement derrière un tronc sans prendre le risque d'aller plus loin – il savait que cette parcelle glauque d'autoroute était bordée par l'ancienne zone industrielle, depuis largement exploitée par tous les camés du coin qu'il n'était pas certain de préférer au briseur de vitre.

Briseur de vitre, et, Newt l'espérait, voleur et _seulement_ voleur, qu'il n'avait pas aperçu une seule fois depuis qu'il avait quitté sa Berline. Pourtant, il n'avait pas non plus entendu le moteur de sa voiture. Alors est-ce que l'homme était toujours là, ou…

Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre au sang, pris d'une vague d'angoisse étouffante. Il pensa à Teresa, à ses parents, à son putain de portable resté dans la BMW et à sa brillante idée de s'arrêter sur une aire miteuse dans un quartier pourri. Puis il entendit un craquement derrière lui, des bruits de pas bien trop proches à son goût, et il se retourna brusquement, ses yeux écarquillés de peur jetant des regards affolés partout autour de lui. Par réflexe, il avait serré les poings et les avait placés devant lui en une position défensive, mais ses tremblements ne s'arrêtaient pas et il commençait à croire qu'il allait mourir d'hypothermie avant d'avoir à se battre.

Enfin, au bout d'un court instant, il remarqua que les bruits avaient cessé. Newt recula de quelques pas, à deux doigts d'aller finalement tenter sa chance sur l'autoroute quand une main se referma sur son avant-bras. Il couina de surprise, se retourna dans un sursaut et se débattit pour faire lâcher prise à…au jeune homme – bien plus jeune que ce qu'il aurait pensé – qui lui faisait face. Il resta hébété une seconde en croisant le regard brun dénué d'agressivité, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux sur la main blessée qui le tenait encore.

 _Blessée._ Parce que ce garçon avait brisé la vitre de sa voiture et l'avait de toute évidence poursuivi jusqu'ici.

Comme réveillé par un électrochoc, le blond tira une nouvelle fois sur son bras sans succès et une bouffée de panique relança ses tremblements. Il releva les yeux vers son agresseur, le visage crispé par la peur…et la colère.

Pourquoi ce gars avait l'air si…si quoi, d'ailleurs ? Paumé ? Angoissé ? C'était plutôt à lui de flipper ! Il tira encore et serra son poing libre avant de l'envoyer en direction du visage du brun qui le bloqua sans la moindre peine.

« Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, je… »

Newt se figea, la bouche entrouverte en une expression de surprise. Le brun le lâcha et poursuivit :

« Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. »

Un premier son se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge, mais après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, Newt parvint à demander d'une voix tremblante :

« Que…qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, il avait eu l'espoir de s'en tirer plus facilement que prévu. Mais le visage de son vis-à-vis se décomposa, et la voix étonnement douce ajouta :

« J'ai…besoin de vous. Je suis désolé, mais…mais je ne…peux pas vous laisser partir. »

Le cœur de Newt rata un battement. Il secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, complètement perdu. Il devait avoir mal compris. Il avait forcément mal compris.

« Qu-que…non. Non, je… _non_. » Balbutia-t-il

Il fit un bond en arrière, se dégageant au passage de l'emprise du brun avant de se ruer entre deux arbres et de courir à l'autre bout de l'aire. Il entendit vaguement le garçon grogner derrière lui et des pas rapides fouler le sol. Il était poursuivi. Mais s'il allait assez vite, s'il donnait tout ce qu'il avait…alors peut-être qu'il pourrait atteindre sa voiture et s'enfuir. Peut-être qu'il rentrerait finalement chez lui, qu'il hurlerait un bon coup pour évacuer toute l'angoisse de ces quelques minutes et qu'il se coucherait comme d'habitude.

Il tourna brusquement sur sa droite, rejoignant l'espace dégagé de l'aire où sa Berline était garée. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres. Dix mètres et…

Et une main s'agrippa à la veste de son costume. Un cri de surprise s'étouffa dans sa gorge brûlante et il pivota sur ses pieds pour envoyer maladroitement son poing en direction de son agresseur.

Le brun se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter, puis tout se passa très vite. Newt tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre sa cible mais une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne, et il s'effondra sur le sol, complètement sonné. Il papillonna des yeux, s'appuya sur la paume de ses mains pour se relever mais retomba aussitôt, soudainement vidé de ses forces. Il vit vaguement son agresseur s'accroupir à côté de lui et sentit une main effleurer son front, puis tout devint noir.

 **-TLYG-**

« Merde ! Je…désolé, je… »

En sentant son poing rencontrer la tête du blondinet avec force, Thomas avait vraiment commencé à stresser. Il s'était accroupi à côté du corps inanimé, le pouls encore plus rapide.

« C'est pas vrai…je suis trop con… »

Il passa une main peu assurée sur le front du garçon inconscient et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne saignait pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait assommé ce gars. Ce…très jeune homme. Bordel, il s'était attendu à tomber sur le riche, pas sur le _gosse_ de riche ! Ce garçon devait avoir quoi ? Dix-huit ans ? Le même âge que lui, tout au plus.

Thomas se mordit la joue et jeta des regards perdus autour de lui, ignorant totalement le goût de fer qui se répandait dans sa bouche. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et son cœur battait plus fort que jamais.

Puis il se reconcentra sur le visage parsemé de mèches blondes, appuyé contre le sol froid, et des doutes recommencèrent à s'insinuer en lui.

Est-ce qu'il s'agissait là de sa seule solution ? Est-ce que ça en était seulement une ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas simplement en train de condamner un garçon innocent en plus de lui-même ?

…mais est-ce qu'il pouvait encore revenir en arrière ? Continuer sa route, la boule au ventre, sachant pertinemment qu'il était poursuivi par des gars qui lui colleraient une balle dans la tête s'il ne leur donnait pas deux-cent mille dollars…alors que là, juste devant lui, se trouvait peut-être sa seule chance de survie. Une chance qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, horrifié à la simple pensée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ne pourrait pas faire ça seul…il allait bien falloir qu'il prévienne Minho et Brenda. Qu'est qu'ils diraient ? Qu'il devenait complètement fou, sans aucun doute. Même ses meilleurs amis ne pourraient pas comprendre. Personne ne pourrait justifier l'égoïsme dont il comptait faire preuve.

Mais il voulait survivre. Il voulait _tellement_ survivre.

Alors il s'agenouilla à côté du blondinet et le retourna doucement avant de passer un bras sous ses épaules et une autre sous ses genoux. Malgré sa carrure pas franchement imposante, il le souleva sans peine et l'amena jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous… ? » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure alors qu'il calait le blond sur son épaule pour pouvoir ouvrir la portière

Il l'allongea sur la banquette arrière, replia légèrement ses longues jambes et poussa un soupir désespéré. Il sentait à chaque seconde qu'il commettait une erreur de plus, davantage encore quand il se focalisait sur le visage plus pâle que le sien.

Il ne saurait même pas comment s'y prendre…comment faire en sorte que ni lui ni son otage ne soit blessé, ou pire.

 _Otage_.

Ce mot s'était imposé à son esprit en lui tordant douloureusement le ventre.

Pourtant, il referma la portière et monta à son tour dans la voiture, derrière le volant. Il tourna la clé dans le contact d'une main et sortit son téléphone de l'autre. Il sélectionna l'un de ses contacts, le pouls toujours plus rapide, et démarra avant la première sonnerie.

« _Hé ? Tout va bien ?_ »

« Minho, je…j'ai trouvé une voiture. J'ai besoin que tu fasses disparaître la moto. »

 **-TLYG-**

Thomas était agrippé au volant, son regard faisait régulièrement la navette entre le blondinet toujours assommé et la route, et il ne cessait de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de la maison isolée dont Brenda lui avait donné l'adresse – trouvée sans peine grâce au GPS intégré à la superbe voiture. Cependant, son cerveau affolé était accablé par ses idées contradictoires, et il se demandait à chaque instant s'il ne devait pas juste laisser la Berline sur le côté de la route et partir très loin avant d'impliquer un peu plus son otage.

Mais il en revenait toujours au même problème : l'argent.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il avait même menti à Minho. Quand il avait entendu la voix inquiète de son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas pu lui dire à quel point il était encore en train de merder. Alors il avait _juste_ volé une voiture, absolument pas kidnappé le conducteur. Il était sûr de ne même pas avoir été convaincant…

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il tourna au dernier angle de la route bordée par la plaine. Il ne s'était jamais autant éloigné de Chicago, et c'était presque aussi angoissant pour lui que la menace qui pesait sur ses épaules. Enfin, au bout d'un chemin terreux, il arriva devant la villa cachée par de hauts arbres. Une maison de riche.

Il coupa le contact et s'affala à moitié sur le volant avec un énième soupir.

 **-TLYG-**

Combien de soirées avait-il passé avec Minho et Brenda dans ce genre de baraque à boire et à consommer des substances pas vraiment légales ?

Repérer les villas désertées par leurs propriétaires pour les vacances, c'était la spécialité de la jeune fille. Ça, et désactiver les systèmes de sécurité.

Thomas se rappelait encore de l'époque où il désapprouvait ce que faisait son amie, jugeant que leurs situations déplorables ne justifiaient pas de voler aux riches. Et puis il était tombé dans bien pire, et il avait appris à profiter du peu que la vie daignait bien offrir aux gens dans son genre.

Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas récupéré les clés – cachées sous une fausse pierre à droite du porche, un classique presque désespérant – de cette merveilleuse maison pour piquer de quoi manger une semaine et descendre une bouteille en se marrant avec Minho. Ce soir, il ne s'était pas faufilé dans l'une des somptueuses chambres du premier étage pour dormir dans un lit qui à lui seul devait coûter l'équivalent de tout son propre mobilier.

Non, ce soir, il y avait allongé un garçon qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, encore inconscient et décidément beaucoup trop jeune.

Thomas resta au bout du lit un moment, une douleur violente dans l'estomac alors qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la fine silhouette à peine animée par une respiration lente. Il passa une main sur son visage crispé et fit enfin volte-face. Même s'il n'en crevait pas d'envie, il devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour attacher le blondinet. Il ne se voyait pas lui courir après à son réveil – il avait déjà donné sur l'aire d'autoroute où Minho et Brenda devaient être à cette heure, en train de faire disparaître la moto volée.

Alors, après avoir retourné le contenu de l'immense armoire en bois noir qui longeait un mur de la chambre, il trouva finalement, dans le premier tiroir d'une commode nacrée, la collection plutôt ridicule de cravates du supposé propriétaire de la maison. Soigneusement pliées et rangées les unes à côté des autres, il y en avait du vieux rouge velours à la classique noire, pour se terminer sur une taillée dans un horrible tissu zébré. Thomas eut une légère grimace en en soulevant une dont la couleur fluorescente piquait presque les yeux, puis il attrapa les deux plus soft de la collection – la noire, et une bleue marine.

Il culpabilisait et flippait déjà assez comme ça pour en plus s'auto-achever en se ridiculisant face à son propre otage à coup de cravate fluo.

Il poussa le tiroir d'un coup de hanche et s'avança prudemment vers le lit, prêt à anticiper le moindre mouvement du blond. Mais, comme de toute évidence son otage ne semblait pas décidé à retrouver ses esprits, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui avec un peu plus de confiance. Un peu plus seulement, car lorsqu'il attrapa le poignet particulièrement fin entre ses doigts, ses mains se remirent à trembler.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire ça. Attacher un garçon sans doute à peine majeur aux barreaux d'un lit qui n'était évidemment pas le sien. Et avec des putains de cravates, en plus.

Il devenait fou. Complètement taré. La peur lui faisait perdre la raison, c'était forcément ça. Avant ce soir-là, il ne s'était pas franchement comporté comme un modèle de vertu aux yeux de la loi. Mais jamais il n'aurait mis la vie de quelqu'un d'autre en danger. Surtout pas pour lui.

L'instinct de survie lui faisait faire des trucs dingues.

Au moment où il attacha le deuxième poignet au-dessus de la tête du blondinet, un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres à peine ouvertes de ce-dernier. Thomas sursauta et tira rapidement sur le nœud du tissu pour le serrer à la fois contre la peau de son otage et à l'une des barres en fer de la tête de lit. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'un bond, retombant maladroitement sur le sol, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. Mais le jeune homme allongé n'ouvrit pas les yeux, toujours inconscient.

Thomas, qui avait retenu son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte, expira longuement, une main appuyée sur son ventre encore douloureux. Il n'avait évidemment pas eu peur du blond, à peu près de la même taille que lui mais plus fin, et qui n'avait sûrement pas été entraîné dans les rues des quartiers sud de Chicago, contrairement à lui. Seulement…enfin…qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire quand il ouvrirait les yeux ?

 _Excuse-moi, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes et maintenant le gars à la tête du réseau de drogue l'Illinois veut me buter. Du coup, je me suis dit que si je lui rendais ses deux-cent mille dollars, obtenus grâce à toi…enfin, grâce à tes parents, peut-être qu'il perdrait son désir ardent de jeter mon corps sans vie au fond du lac Michigan_. _Partant pour cette aventure possiblement mortelle, je suppose ?_

Ouais, _non_.

Pour le moment, il n'avait donc aucune idée de la façon dont il annoncerait la bonne nouvelle à son otage qui piquerait probablement une crise d'hystérie – tout à fait légitime – dès son réveil. Et le pire, c'était sans doute qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un minuscule détail dans la montagne d'emmerdes qu'était sa vie.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était trouver quelque chose de froid à mettre sur la tête blonde qu'il avait on ne peut plus honte d'avoir frappée, et peut-être dormir quelques heures. Il était épuisé, et quelque chose lui disait que les jours à venir seraient tout sauf reposants.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Skouare Enix** : Tu m'as faite rire avec ton « il pouvait juste tapoter gentiment la vitre » x) « Hey, salut, je veux voler ta voiture et te kidnapper pour demander une rançon. Tu m'ouvres ? » x) T'inquiète, comme je te l'ai dit, mon Thomas est bien paumé, et mon Newt va bientôt prendre les devants, parce que faut pas déconner, c'est Newt quoi ! Bref bref, merci encore pour ta review :3

 **Haliska** : Haha merci pour ta review alors, c'est super sympa :D C'est très encourageant aussi, l'histoire est un peu particulière alors c'est un peu chaud à écrire, mais je suis contente que tu l'aimes^^

 **Lucifer –L** : Ok, j'admets que Thomas s'en prend toujours plein la gueule…mais je suis pas prête de faire pire que Dashner x) (est-ce que c'est possible, d'ailleurs ?) Personnellement, je vois Thomas Brodie-Sangster seul dans une voiture, je le kidnappe sans avoir besoin d'histoire d'argent pour me justifier :') (j'ai essayé mardi, mais y avait des gardes du corps et tout…). Pour mon rythme de publication, ça risque de varier x) J'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, mais je vais essayer de tenir un chapitre disons…tous les dix jours. Je voulais toutes les semaines mais je pense que je n'y arriverai pas x) Et oui, vive Kaya, la shippeuse de Newtmas :D

 **Maeva Cerise** : Haha non je ne m'étonne pas :p en même temps, tu as plus ou moins raison ! C'est super gentil en tout cas, merci beaucoup :)

 **Papuche-chan** : Oh non…tu m'as pas sorti le « vi(tre) », allez, je sais que tu es capable de beaucoup mieux ! J'ai un peu honte parce que du coup, tu sais que j'ai pas réussi à capturer Thomas le 29…mais ce n'est que partie remise ! Merci ma licorne ! :D

 **Lace** : Haha j'ai un amour certain des cliffhangers x) Merci pour les compliments (je me sens presque mal du coup !), c'est très encourageant :D A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey !

Merci beaucoup à tous, double remerciement aux lectrices qui se sont manifestées sur les derniers chapitres (que d'encouragements !) et à mes deux folles, **Papuche-chan** et **La Dictateuse.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Newt faisait souvent des cauchemars. Le stress, lui disait-on.

Le plus récurrent, c'était celui de la copie d'examen devant laquelle il se retrouvait sans avoir la réponse à la moindre question. Il y avait aussi ce fichu rêve où son père lui coupait les vivres en lui hurlant qu'il était indigne de leur famille, ou encore celui où son seul réel soutien, Teresa, l'abandonnait en lui reprochant son sale caractère.

Mais jamais il n'avait fait un cauchemar aussi tordu que celui-là : il avait la très mauvaise idée de s'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute dans la banlieue miteuse de Chicago, et un jeune homme – qui n'avait rien d'une racaille des quartiers sud – l'agressait et le poursuivait, prétextant avoir besoin de lui.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il était vraiment désespéré au point de rêver qu'un beau brun ténébreux le kidnappe, puis il essaya de s'étirer, et son cœur rata un battement.

Il tira sur ses bras une deuxième fois et sentit la corde se serrer un peu plus autour de ses poignets.

La corde ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux tandis que son sang pulsait déjà contre ses tempes. Le plafond, les draps…il parcourut le reste de la chambre du regard, un poids énorme dans la gorge. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il n'était pas chez lui et il était attaché dans un lit.

« Que…qu'est-ce que… »

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et une vive douleur sur le côté droit de son front manqua de le faire gémir. Il remarqua alors le poids froid appuyé contre sa tête dont de l'eau s'échappait, mouillant ses cheveux et son visage par gouttes glacées.

Il cessa de bouger et de respirer lorsque les dernières brumes de son réveil difficile s'évaporèrent.

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

On l'avait assommé. Le garçon brun existait vraiment, et il l'avait enlevé. _Enlevé_.

« C'est pas vrai…c'est pas vrai…je suis pas réveillé, je… »

Son cœur s'était mis à battre toujours plus vite et ses mains toujours attachées au-dessus de sa tête commencèrent à trembler. Il balbutia encore quelques mots tout en tirant avec acharnement sur ses liens, mais il ne parvint qu'à les resserrer davantage et à brûler sa peau sur le tissu.

Le souffle court sous la panique, il s'immobilisa un instant pour observer plus longuement la pièce. Elle était grande, impeccable et sobre. Simplement meublée d'un grand lit dont les draps de soie bleu l'agaçaient déjà, d'une commode et d'une immense armoire aux poignées en argent. Un cadre d'au moins deux mètres de hauteur était placardé au mur en face du lit, à côté de la porte. La photo qui y était incrustée représentait une famille aux allures bourges mais plutôt normale, avec des parents d'une quarantaine d'années et deux enfants blonds.

Newt imagina un instant que dernière leur apparence clean, les parents étaient en réalité de dangereux psychopathes qui torturaient des jeunes hommes pour passer le temps. Il expira lentement pour se calmer – enfin, autant que c'était possible dans sa situation – et il repensa au brun qui avait brisé la vitre de sa voiture avant de le poursuivre et de l'assommer. Il ne figurait pas sur la photo. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il avait volé la maison ? Peut-être qu'il avait…peut-être qu'il avait tué la famille qui l'occupait et qu'il était le prochain.

Newt souffla, les larmes aux yeux. Il pensait beaucoup trop vite, et à beaucoup trop de choses. Mais qu'était-il censé faire ? Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, avec qui il était, et pourquoi.

L'image de son agresseur s'imposa vivement à son esprit alors qu'il était à deux doigts de suffoquer. Il se rappelait bien de ses yeux, ou plus particulièrement de son regard. Un regard paniqué, peut-être même désolé…mais qui n'avait rien de mauvais.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, s'insultant mentalement de s'accrocher à un espoir aussi faible. Un _regard_. Il s'accrochait au regard, qu'il n'avait croisé que quelques secondes de surcroit, de l'homme qui l'avait agressé et sans doute attaché à ce lit.

La réalité…c'était qu'il était vulnérable et que si ce gars avait décidé de le couper en morceaux, il y arriverait sûrement.

Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse s'empara de lui et il recommença à s'agiter, secouant ses bras et ses jambes dans une vaine tentative de faire céder le tissu ou les barreaux. Puis, avec une force dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance, il inspira un grand coup et hurla :

« A l'aide ! S'il vous plaît ! Au secours ! »

Un bruit de clé que l'on tourne acheva son appel désespéré, et il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit où il s'était cambré lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur son agresseur.

Les premières secondes, Newt resta sans voix, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Le pire dans cette situation merdique, c'était peut-être que le jeune homme brun en face de lui avait à peu près la même expression perdue et angoissée.

Pendant un court instant, le blondinet s'imagina que son agresseur n'agissait pas de son plein grès. Mais pourquoi forcer une personne à en enlever une autre ? Surtout quelqu'un comme lui…d'accord, son père possédait la première entreprise de matériel de sécurité du pays, son chiffre d'affaires était énorme et il avait de nombreux concurrents. Cependant, de là à faire un lien entre son statut d'héritier de Dashner Secure et son enlèvement…alors quoi ? Quelle autre raison pourrait pousser quelqu'un à s'en prendre à lui ?

De toute évidence, son agresseur n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui apporter la moindre réponse. Il s'était mis à fixer le sol, toujours debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme s'il cherchait ses mots sans les trouver. Depuis son entrée dans la chambre, il s'était peut-être passé une ou deux minutes, pas plus, mais ce fut suffisant pour regonfler Newt de colère.

« Détache-moi. » Lança-t-il d'un ton ferme, sans trembler

Le brun leva vivement la tête vers lui, l'air étonné, et le blondinet hésita un instant avant de reprendre :

« Détache-moi ! Tu…tu ne peux pas faire ça. Laisse-moi partir ! »

Newt avait presque crié les derniers mots, et il avait tiré sur ses liens d'un coup sec. Il savait qu'il prenait un gros risque, qu'il ne connaissait pas son agresseur et qu'il était peut-être très dangereux de l'énerver. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin d'une réaction, de pouvoir parler, poser des questions, comprendre…savoir s'il reverrait un jour sa meilleure amie et ses parents.

« On va me chercher. Ils comprendront directement que quelque chose ne va pas, et ils vont me chercher. »

Il avait parlé avec hargne, cachant sa peur derrière sa colère, jusqu'à ce que son agresseur fasse un premier pas en avant. Il sursauta et son cœur récupéra un rythme effréné à mesure que le brun avançait vers lui. Il leva ses yeux apeurés vers le visage de son vis-à-vis qui avançait sans le regarder, presque comme s'il était gêné et qu'il fuyait son regard.

« Ne…n'approche pas ! Dégage ! » Cria-t-il

Cette fois, sa voix avait clairement tremblé. Il replia ses jambes et tenta de se redresser un peu, mais la longueur des liens qui reliaient ses poignets aux barreaux du lit lui laissait à peine la possibilité de ne pas garder ses bras trop tendus.

Puis il remarqua l'arme à moitié enfouie dans la poche du jean noir de son agresseur dont la crosse dépassait largement, et il cessa de s'agiter.

Quand le brun contourna le lit, toujours silencieux, Newt coupa sa respiration, anticipant presque une mort imminente.

« Je vais me répéter, mais…je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

« Que… »

Le blond cligna des yeux, hébété. Il s'était attendu au mieux à se prendre un coup de crosse, au pire une balle, mais sûrement pas à…des _excuses_ ?

Son choc s'accentua un peu plus quand le jeune homme s'installa à moitié sur le lit, une jambe étendue sur le drap et l'autre à moitié dans le vide, et qu'il se pencha vers lui – ou plutôt vers ses poignets – pour desserrer les liens. En sentant le tissu se détacher un peu de sa peau, Newt réalisa seulement à quel point il avait empiré les choses en tirant dessus comme un forcené. Il s'était lui-même blessé, et il était limite à deux doigts d'adresser un regard reconnaissant à son agresseur. Limite seulement, parce qu'il était quand même attaché par sa faute, à la base.

« Je ne peux pas v-…te détacher pour l'instant, mais… »

« Pourquoi ? » L'interrompit Newt d'un ton pressé « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Le brun ouvrit une première fois la bouche comme pour répondre, puis il la referma et baissa les yeux un instant. Quand il les releva vers les prunelles ambrées, son regard perdu s'était fait plus sûr de lui.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Newt sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Les secondes d'espoir qu'il glanait dans l'apparence et la voix plutôt douces de son agresseur disparaissaient sans arrêt.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ vas faire ? »

Le visage de son vis-à-vis se décomposa, et il regretta presque ses questions. Il ne supporterait pas longtemps de rester là, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Sans savoir s'il reverrait ceux qu'il aime, ou même simplement si Teresa saurait un jour qu'il ne l'avait pas volontairement abandonné. Cependant, il n'était pas si sûr que ça de vouloir la réponse à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Je…je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus maintenant parce que j'ai…enfin, en principe, tu n'auras rien à faire. » Hésita maladroitement le brun avant de marquer une courte pause

Il avança doucement une main entourée de bandages – sûrement celle qu'il avait utilisée pour briser la vitre - vers le visage de Newt qui, par un réflexe largement légitime, eut un petit mouvement de recul. L'autre garçon l'ignora, et il retira la poche de glace à moitié fondue des cheveux blonds et humides.

« Je suis désolé pour ça. » Reprit-t-il avec une légère grimace embarrassée « Je ne voulais pas…enfin, c'est à peine gonflé. »

Newt fronça les sourcils, franchement agacé par le comportement de son agresseur. Comme s'il se souciait d'avoir une bosse quand il était attaché de manière à ce qu'il se torde les poignets s'il osait se retourner…Il avait beau avoir grandi dans les quartiers riches de la ville, être fin, peu entraîné au combat, mort de peur et dans une position très inconfortable, il n'était pas faible.

« Est-ce que je vais mourir ? » Demanda-t-il franchement

Il se crispa entièrement en attendant la réponse, comme si formuler sa question à voix haute lui avait fait un peu plus prendre conscience de sa situation désespérée. Le garçon avait baissé les yeux, et cette fois Newt n'essaya pas de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

« Non. »

Le blondinet croisa de nouveaux les prunelles brunes et attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas :

« Je ne peux pas te dire que tu es en sécurité avec moi, mais je ne te ferai pas de mal et te garder en vie sera toujours ma priorité, jusqu'à ce que tu retournes chez toi. Je…je ne peux vraiment rien te dire de plus pour l'instant. »

Newt ferma les yeux un instant et inspira discrètement pour essayer de ne pas céder à la panique et à la colère une nouvelle fois. D'accord, il était vraiment tenté de croire que ce gars n'avait rien d'un tueur psychopathe roi du sadisme – et encore, il n'avait jamais été moins sûr de lui. Mais le pire, c'était que son agresseur, celui qui avait fracassé la vitre de sa voiture, l'avait assommé et attaché sur un lit dans une maison qui ne lui appartenait sûrement pas, venait clairement de lui dire que ce n'était pas lui le danger.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il rouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers le brun.

« Si tu ne peux pas m'expliquer pourquoi je suis le prisonnier d'un gars à peine sorti de l'adolescence, tu peux au moins me dire où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le formuler ainsi – ce qui en soit était plutôt bon signe. S'il avait fini par déduire que son kidnappeur était bel et bien un psychopathe, il se serait fait bien plus petit. Mais puisque ses chances de survies étaient sans doute plutôt limitées de toute façon, il avait décidé de miser sur son impression. Si ce garçon ne comptait vraiment pas lui faire de mal, alors il ne lui tirerait sans doute pas dans le dos au moment où il s'échapperait.

Parce qu'il devait s'échapper.

« Toujours dans l'Illinois. » Répondit vaguement le brun

Donc plus à Chicago, et il ne savait toujours pas où était passé les propriétaires de la maison. Mais son vis-à-vis avait détourné le regard, et Newt comprit aussitôt qu'il n'en saurait pas plus à ce sujet. Il n'avait donc aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il pouvait être…à quelle distance de chez lui, de Teresa. Et il savait encore moins où se trouvait la maison la plus proche pour appeler à l'aide s'il parvenait à s'enfuir…depuis quelques minutes, son cœur avait cessé de s'affoler, mais le creux douloureux dans son ventre se rappela à lui à la perspective de ce qui l'attendait encore.

Il releva les yeux vers le brun qui s'était mis à fixer un point invisible dans la chambre, et sa gorge se serra. Ce gars avait l'air tellement perdu…Newt se mordit la joue pour retenir un soupir désespéré, accablé par l'idée d'avoir été entraîné dans quelque chose de très dangereux, par quelqu'un qui ne savait sans doute pas ce qu'il faisait. Puis un léger raclement de gorge le tira momentanément de ses pensées, et son kidnappeur lança presque naturellement :

« Je m'appelle Thomas. »

 **-TLYG-**

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux une petite seconde, puis il récupéra une expression neutre. Thomas, lui, s'était remis à fixer le bleu des draps, attendant il ne savait quoi. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il fichait ici, à moitié sur le lit, à parler au garçon qu'il avait enlevé.

Enfin, si. Il l'avait entendu crier et avait vite couru jusqu'à la chambre sans réfléchir, et…il s'était juste retrouvé là. A ce moment, il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait devoir parler au jeune homme, lui, en tant que son agresseur _et_ kidnappeur...y avait mieux comme statut pour commencer.

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, Thomas s'était demandé s'il devait jouer au dur, continuer à effrayer le blondinet pour qu'il coopère plus facilement, mais il en avait été incapable. A l'instant même où il avait lu la lueur d'angoisse dans les prunelles ambres, il n'avait pu qu'essayer de l'apaiser. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être celui qui impliquait dans ses emmerdes une personne innocente, et encore moins de la terroriser. Et puis…il avait changé quatre fois la poche de glace en l'espace de six heures, alors froncer les sourcils et lever la voix aurait été moyennement crédible.

Et maintenant…il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le visage du blond n'avait cessé de passer de la peur et l'angoisse les plus totales à la colère, même s'il semblait s'être légèrement calmé vers la fin. Dans une telle situation, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse vraiment dire de rassurant. Alors il lui avait simplement donné son prénom, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était une personne, et qu'il n'oubliait pas que son otage l'était aussi.

« Newt. »

Thomas eut un léger sursaut à l'entente de la voix du jeune homme. Le blondinet…enfin, _Newt_ , lui avait donné son prénom – surnom ? Quoique les bourges avaient une petite tendance à donner de drôles de noms à leur progéniture… – dans un souffle discret, et il avait immédiatement baissé les yeux. Thomas acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, et il se leva du lit.

« Je…heu…suppose que tu as faim. Tu veux… »

Il s'interrompit de lui-même et passa une main dans sa nuque, complètement gêné. En plus de culpabiliser à mort, il se sentait complètement ridicule. Heureusement, Newt releva la tête vers lui et prit la parole :

« Juste soif. Je suis pas près d'avoir d'appétit, là. »

Thomas tiqua face à la froideur du ton qu'avait réemployé le blondinet, mais il n'en montra rien. C'était absolument légitime, et il s'attendait bien à ce que son otage n'apprécie pas spécialement sa compagnie. Quand Newt apprendrait dans quoi il l'avait embarqué, ça serait pire encore. Mais pour le moment…il craignait surtout la réaction de Minho et de Brenda...qu'il comptait appeler tout de suite.

« Je vais te chercher à boire, et…heu, je vais aussi te trouver d'autres vêtements. Et…je reviens. »

Le blond se contenta d'un faible hochement de tête, puis il détourna son regard. Thomas s'empressa de quitter la chambre avant d'aggraver un peu plus son cas – si c'était encore possible – et traversa le grand couloir avant de dévaler l'escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre l'immense salon.

Il s'affala dans le canapé en cuir noir en poussant un long soupir et plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean, à la recherche de son portable, pour finalement tomber sur la crosse de son pistolet.

Il était allé voir son otage avec son flingue dépassant de sa poche. Sérieusement ?

« Quel abruti… » Geignit-il en fouillant son autre poche pour, cette fois, y trouver son téléphone

C'était devenu une telle habitude pour lui d'être armé en permanence – surtout ces derniers temps – qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé en se précipitant dans la chambre.

Bordel…il avait vraiment besoin de ses amis. Il n'était pas capable d'y arriver seul, il enchaînait les gaffes, quand il paniquait.

Il inspira une dernière fois profondément, le ventre tordu par le stress, puis il lança l'appel. Moins d'une sonnerie plus tard, la voix énervée de son meilleur ami résonna à ses oreilles :

« Putain de merde Thomas ! J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour pas avoir répondu à nos appels ! On était à deux doigts de partir te rejoindre avec Brenda ! »

Thomas ferma les yeux avec force. Comment expliquer à Minho qu'il avait passé la nuit à tourner en rond dans cette fichue baraque, à se demander comment il annoncerait à ses deux seuls amis la dernière de ses conneries ?

« Minho…je…j'ai… »

« Tu _quoi_ ? » l'interrompit son ami avec impatience, avant de rependre d'une voix beaucoup plus inquiète « Attends…est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. Enfin, je…j'ai fait une connerie…»

« Et ? C'est bon, accouche Thomas, je pense que tu as pas pu faire pire que rejoindre le réseau de Janson. »

Thomas se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Puis il se lança en parlant très vite, détachant à peine ses mots :

« Minho…tu vas me tuer, mais…ça me paraissait être une bonne solution sur le moment et…en y réfléchissant, même maintenant, je doute qu'on en trouve une autre, alors…en fait...tu sais la voiture que j'ai volée…enfin…elle coûte pas mal de dizaines de milliers de dollars alors…j'ai…j'ai enlevé son conducteur. »

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Minho s'esclaffa.

« Bordel Thomas, t'es vraiment con, j'ai eu peur ! Sans déconner, me fais pas des blagues pourries comme ça en ce moment, je suis déjà hyper stressé ! »

Thomas plaqua une main désespérée sur son visage. Il aurait dû appeler Brenda.

« J'ai vraiment besoin que vous veniez. Je…je sais pas quoi faire. » Dit-il d'une toute petite voix

Il se passa quelques dizaines de secondes sans que l'asiatique ne réponde.

« C'est…putain, tu me fais pas marcher ? Tu as _enlevé_ quelqu'un ? »

« J'aimerais te faire marcher, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de déconner en ce moment. »

Nouveau silence, plus long cette fois. Puis il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami, étonnement lointaine, et il comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui quand une voix féminine répondit à Minho. Il patienta encore une minute interminable, sa main crispée sur le portable, quand la voix de Brenda lui lança avec assurance :

« On arrive, Tom. On part tout de suite. »

Et la jeune femme raccrocha.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **La Dictateuse** : oooh vas-y fais la révolution petite papaye rebelle va ! Certains de tes chapitres aussi sont courts, je te signale, oh ! Bon, tu m'as faite rire avec « il fait vraiment p'tit bourgeois ». Newt le petit bourgeois, c'est trop mignon x) Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le mot « papayeux » sonne pervers et dégueulasse à mes oreilles, mais merci :')

 **Maeva Cerise** : Ooooh c'est trop gentil ! Non, franchement, merci à toi, c'est adorable :D A bientôt pour la suite alors )

 **Skouare Enix** : Haha moi c'est ce que je j'aurais fait ouais, « tiens, voilà mon chéquier mon brave » x) Non, mais si j'avais vu la tête de Thomas, je me serais laissé kidnapper ! « Peusheur », tu es de Marseille ? :') Tu m'as tuée avec le « Newt Senior » putain x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui comme toujours m'as bien faite rire !

 **Lace :** Waouh, c'est trop gentil, merci, c'est vraiment hyper encourageant :D

 **Haliska** : Haaa merci, les compliments sur l'écriture sont les meilleurs :p Réaction de Minho et Brenda au prochain chapitre ! :D Merci encore ! :)

 **Clemladin** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé leur rencontre ! C'était assez marrant à écrire. Ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice en tout cas! :) Merci beaucoup !


	5. Chapter 5

Le garçon… _Thomas_ était revenu, un verre d'eau, un paquet de biscuits au chocolat et un tas de vêtements à la main. Il les avait posé en silence sur la petite table de chevet à côté du lit – celle où reposait une photo de mariage assez clichée du couple du cadre d'en face – avant de tourner un regard nerveux vers lui.

Newt hésita un instant à le remercier, mais il était encore largement en colère. Ce garçon pourrait faire tous les efforts du monde, il restait celui qui l'avait kidnappé et le retenait contre son gré.

« Si je te détache…tu ne vas pas essayer de t'échapper ? » Demanda le brun

« Ça ne m'a pas vraiment réussi hier soir. » Répondit Newt

Evidemment, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais quand Thomas passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa brièvement les yeux, il s'en voulut presque. Il détourna lui-même son regard, jugeant qu'il valait mieux éviter l'air attristé de son _agresseur_ s'il ne voulait pas faire un syndrome de Stockholm très précoce.

Enfin, Thomas le sortit momentanément de ses pensées en se penchant vers lui sans un mot avant de défaire doucement les liens. Newt sentit sa première main être totalement libérée et dut retenir un soupir de contentement, puis il récupéra la deuxième et se redressa sur le lit à l'instant même où le brun s'en écartait.

Il n'avait peut-être pas passé plus d'une dizaine d'heures – dont pas mal inconscient – allongé, mais être libre, ou presque, de ses mouvements lui semblait tout d'un coup terriblement agréable. Il s'installa en tailleur et observa ses poignets où les liens avaient laissé une trace rouge douloureuse. A côté, Thomas se tenait toujours debout, les deux bandes de tissus à la main. Le blondinet remarqua alors de quoi il s'agissait, et il grimaça comme il l'avait fait la veille, quand Teresa l'avait aidé à enfiler le ridicule accessoire.

« J'ai toujours détesté les cravates. » Ronchonna-t-il pour lui-même

Après ça, s'il y avait un « _après ça_ », il aurait une bonne excuse pour ne plus jamais en porter. Il pourrait invoquer un lourd traumatisme.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais essayé de ne pas trop serrer pour… »

Newt leva les yeux vers Thomas qui ferma aussitôt la bouche, presque comme s'il avait été intimidé. Pourtant, c'était lui, le kidnappeur. Mais le blond réalisa bien vite qu'il avait encore dû lancer un de ses regards assassins qui avaient tendance à impressionner pas mal de monde – sauf son père et Teresa. Il essaya de se radoucir, et bougonna même quelques mots, quoiqu'à peine audibles :

« C'est bon. C'est moi qui les ai resserrés, en tirant dessus. »

Il ne reprécisa pas qu'à la base, c'était quand même largement à cause de Thomas. Ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon, et puis il comptait toujours tenter d'endormir son kidnappeur pour pouvoir s'enfuir plus facilement.

Il attrapa son verre d'eau et le descendit d'une traite – crier l'avait assoiffé – mais il ne toucha pas aux biscuits, et désigna le tas de vêtements.

« Je peux prendre une douche, avant de me changer ?

« Oui, bien sûr…euh, viens. »

Thomas fit volte-face et Newt sauta aussitôt du lit, content d'enfin se retrouver debout et de pouvoir marcher. Les deux garçons quittèrent la chambre pour rejoindre le large couloir recouvert d'un long tapis bordeaux, et ils le longèrent jusqu'au bout avant de s'arrêter devant l'une des huit portes grises de l'étage. Le blondinet en avait profité pour regarder partout autour de lui, s'intéressant particulièrement au salon lumineux et quasiment vide qu'il apercevait par-dessus la rambarde du couloir. Il se redemanda brièvement où était passée la famille qui vivait ici, mais Thomas ouvrit une porte à ce moment et lui fit signe d'y entrer.

« Je vais t'attendre devant. »

« D'accord. » Répondit-il simplement en cherchant l'interrupteur à tâtons

« Et, euh…Newt… »

Newt se figea, oubliant momentanément la lumière. Entendre son kidnappeur l'appeler par son nom était carrément bizarre, même si c'était lui qui le lui avait donné. Il se retourna à moitié, juste assez pour regarder le brun dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a…deux personnes qui vont venir ici. »

Le blondinet manqua de lâcher les vêtements et son cœur s'accéléra malgré lui. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête sans qu'il n'en prononce une seule à voix haute. Quelles personnes ? Est-ce qu'elles venaient pour lui ? Est-ce qu'elles allaient l'emmener ?

Thomas remarqua sans doute son trouble, car il ajouta d'un ton pressé :

« Ce sont mes amis, et tu ne les verras sûrement pas. J'ai besoin d'eux pour…enfin, peu importe. Je voulais juste te le dire au cas où tu les entendrais, pour ne pas que tu… »

Il s'interrompit, l'air gêné, mais Newt termina la phrase dans sa tête par le mot « flippes », légèrement blasé. Il hocha simplement la tête, quand même rassuré, et alluma enfin la lumière avant de fermer la porte au nez de Thomas.

Il enclencha le verrou et se tourna vers la grande salle de bain de marbre noire – tout de même moins spacieuse que celle qu'il avait chez ses parents. Il posa le tas de vêtements et haussa les sourcils en remarquant qu'il y avait trois pantalons, deux chemises, trois pulls et pas mal de sous-vêtements. Thomas avait dû piocher dans l'armoire du fils aîné – qui, heureusement, avait visiblement grandi depuis que la photo de la chambre avait été prise – à en juger par le style des habits. Il doutait de trouver quelque chose à sa taille, mais c'était mieux que son costume qu'il s'empressa d'ailleurs de retirer. Avec la chute qu'il avait faite la veille, il était sale et même troué.

Il se glissa rapidement sous un jet d'eau chaude et soupira d'aise en sentant ses muscles se détendre. Cependant, l'instant de répit fut de courte durée. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans la chambre inconnue, chaque minute qu'il passait seul se transformait en véritable torture pour son cerveau.

Au final, il pouvait presque s'estimer heureux. Après tout, son kidnappeur n'était pas un psychopathe, et il semblait réellement ne pas vouloir lui faire de mal. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait complètement s'en réjouir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il était presque certain que son rendez-vous avec Teresa était très proche, voire déjà passé. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, sa meilleure amie allait donc essayer de l'appeler, et elle commencerait très vite à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter, et il ne pouvait pas fuir pour l'instant. Il allait devoir la laisser toute seule, dans l'ignorance. Cette idée le dégoûtait profondément.

Son cœur se serra et il envoya son poing contre le carrelage noir de la douche avant d'étouffer un sanglot. Que ressentiraient ses parents ? Est-ce qu'ils penseront qu'il a fui ses responsabilités ? Ou qu'il est mort ? Evidemment, il imaginait déjà sa mère et Teresa en larmes, remuant la police de tout l'Etat et alarmant les journalistes. Mais de là à espérer que ça donnerait quelque chose…d'autant plus qu'il voyait bien à l'attitude nerveuse et aux expressions de Thomas que ce garçon avait d'énormes problèmes. Des problèmes très dangereux qui, de toute évidence, le poursuivaient, et par conséquent, Newt avec.

Il resta encore plusieurs minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur ses cheveux trempés se mêler aux larmes sur ses joues.

 **-TLYG-**

Assis en face de lui, Minho avait les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard dur. Thomas s'était rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise – il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami en colère contre lui. A côté, Brenda entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux bruns autour d'un doigt, l'air plus pensive qu'autre chose.

« Et donc…ce gars que tu as enlevé est toujours en haut…attaché sur un lit. »

Thomas acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, baissant les yeux pour éviter ceux de Minho.

« Enfin…il est juste dans une chambre que j'ai fermée à clé. Je l'ai détaché. » Précisa-t-il ensuite

« Et s'il sautait par la fenêtre ? Il n'y a qu'un étage. »

« Il sait très bien qu'il atterrirait juste devant la baie vitrée du salon. »

Minho hocha légèrement la tête, mais Thomas vit à son expression qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ses questions – ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait, même si l'interrogatoire ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

« Et…est-ce que tu as au moins la preuve qu'il a de l'argent ? Je veux dire…assez pour que ses parents crachent deux-cent mille dollars juste comme ça ? » Poursuivit l'asiatique d'une voix neutre

« Sa voiture est plus ou moins une preuve, non ? Vous l'avez vu, elle vaut bien dans les cinquante mille dollars. Et puis, il portait un costume qui a l'air super cher, aussi. »

« Et s'il avait loué la voiture ? Et si c'était celle d'un ami ? Et si le costume avait juste _l'air_ cher ? »

Cette fois, Minho avait parlé précipitamment, d'une voix teintée d'une petite dose de colère, mais surtout de stress. Il se leva d'un bond, ignorant le soupir agacé de Brenda, et il ajouta avec de grands gestes :

« Bordel Thomas ! A quoi t'as pensé ? On avait dit plus de conneries, et toi, t'enlèves un gars pour…demander une rançon ? Est-ce que ça se fait seulement encore aujourd'hui ? »

« Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais… » Tenta Thomas d'une toute petite voix

« Ouais, t'as sacrément merdé mon pote ! Tu sais que je suis toujours de ton côté, mais là…ça risque de te retomber dessus. J'ai pas envie que tu finisses tes jours en prison, abruti ! »

Thomas passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était mal à l'aise ou stressé. Ce qu'il était très, très souvent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Minho débarque tout sourire, mais il ne s'était pas non plus préparé à affronter une telle réaction.

Un blanc terriblement gênant s'installa quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Brenda se lève à son tour. Comme la plupart du temps, elle ne laissait pas transparaître ses émotions sur son visage.

« Minho, si tu as terminé, assis toi à côté de Thomas. »

Minho ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard noir de la jeune femme et il obéissait. Thomas fut rassuré que l'asiatique ne se place pas à l'autre bout du canapé comme un enfant boudeur, mais bien à côté de lui. C'était déjà ça.

« Bien. » Reprit Brenda en faisant face aux deux garçons. « Minho a raison, Tom. Tu as complètement merdé. Mais… _Newt_ , c'est ça ? »

Thomas opina du même signe de tête timide qu'un peu plus tôt, et Minho laissa échapper un sifflement agacé.

« Newt a vu ton visage, et il connait même ton prénom. »

Brenda marqua une pause pour lui lancer un regard lourd de sens. Thomas s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fond du canapé, commençant à regretter sincèrement d'avoir prévenu ces deux-là.

« On ne peut pas juste le laisser partir comme ça. Même si on le faisait promettre de ne rien dire…on ne peut pas miser sur une simple parole. »

« Ben voyons ! » Intervint Minho d'un ton clairement sarcastique « Tuons ce mec alors, après tout, on n'a pas encore eu de sang sur les mains, jusqu'à maintenant. Au train où ça va…autant passer le cap ! »

« Personne ne va tuer personne. » Grogna Thomas

« Si… » Soupira Brenda « Les hommes de Janson vont te tuer toi, Tom, si tu ne lui rends pas cet argent. Et si ton gosse de riche est dans les parages, ils ne l'épargneront pas non plus. On sait tous comment ces enflures fonctionnent…pas de témoins. Alors c'est aussi dans son intérêt de coopérer. »

Thomas sentit son ventre se serrer douloureusement. Brenda venait de lui faire prendre conscience d'un détail qui n'avait rien d'insignifiant…il était trop tard pour laisser Newt partir, mais si les choses n'allaient pas vite…s'ils ne récupéraient pas rapidement l'argent, alors les hommes de Janson finiraient par les localiser, et ils les tueraient tous les deux.

« Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Minho dans un profond soupir « Comment on va s'y prendre ? »

Thomas leva la tête vers Brenda qui avait l'air d'avoir longuement réfléchi à la question.

« On attend quelques jours. Il va falloir faire monter la pression du côté de la famille de l'otage pour qu'ils soient prêts à payer directement le moment venu. » Répondit-elle calmement

Thomas se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il détestait cette idée, et il savait que le blondinet la haïrait encore plus.

« Ensuite, il faudra les appeler. Je t'apporterai un téléphone avec une carte prépayée, Tom. On leur demandera de nous remettre deux-cent cinquante mille dollars en main propre, et on dira aux parents que si la police arrête ou suit celui de nous deux qui ira chercher l'argent, on tuera leur fils. »

Thomas échangea un regard perplexe avec Minho, et il fut le premier à parler.

« _Nous deux_ qui ? Et pourquoi deux-cent cinquante mille dollars ? »

« C'est évident. » Fit Brenda en roulant des yeux « Minho et moi. Toi, tu ne peux pas mettre le nez dehors avec Janson à ta poursuite. Et il nous faudra bien cinquante mille dollars pour les frais que cette histoire va coûter. Rien que pour faire entièrement détruire la voiture de ton gosse de riche, il nous faudra dix mille dollars. Le type qui le fera m'accordera un délai assez large pour payer, mais il ne va pas trop falloir déconner non plus. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent en même temps. Heureusement qu'ils avaient Brenda, sinon, ils seraient déjà morts tous les deux depuis longtemps. C'était pourtant évident qu'il allait falloir se débarrasser de la Berline et trouver une autre voiture.

« Après demain, on va revenir avec Minho. On t'apportera une autre voiture, quelque chose de moins visible que la BM, et des provisions. Je vais réfléchir à une autre adresse, parce qu'il faudra que tu quittes l'Etat d'ici deux jours maximum, avant d'appeler la famille. Je pense que le mieux serait que tu ailles dans le Minnesota, histoire que tu ne sois pas dans un Etat frontalier mais que tu n'ailles pas trop loin non plus. Je te dirai ça demain. »

« D'accord… » Souffla Thomas en essayant d'emmagasiner toutes les informations

« Bon, où est notre petit otage ? »

« Ne prends pas ça aussi légèrement, Brenda. » Râla Minho

La jeune femme l'ignora, mais Thomas se leva et lui fit face, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

« Il ne s'agit pas que de moi dans cette histoire maintenant. » Lui dit-il sans lâcher son regard « On peut pas le traiter juste comme le gars qui va nous apporter beaucoup d'argent. Il est jeune, peut-être un peu plus que nous, et il est en colère. »

« En colère ? » Répéta Brenda en haussant les sourcils « Il n'est pas censé être en colère, là. Il est censé avoir peur. Comment on va le faire obéir, sinon ? »

« Il n'est pas non plus rassuré, on va pas lui en rajouter, c'est déjà assez… »

« Bon sang Tom, tu es toujours le même ! » S'exaspéra la brunette en secouant sa tête « Tu fais les choses sans réfléchir, et tu te mets sans arrêt dans des situations impossibles. Si tu m'appelles pour venir te sauver les fesses derrière, attends-toi à ce qu'on fasse ça à ma manière. Parce que même si ça t'embête, même si ça te paraît injuste, c'est la bonne façon d'agir, crois-moi. »

Sur ces mots, elle plongea sa main dans la poche du jean de Thomas qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et elle attrapa la clé de la chambre avant de se précipiter à l'étage.

« Brenda ! » Cria Thomas en courant derrière elle

« Elle est pas possible cette fille. » Fit Minho

Thomas vit vaguement son meilleur ami se lever derrière lui et le suivre, mais il se concentra davantage sur la jeune femme. Il savait que Brenda ferait tout pour les protéger – même si elle le niait encore pour Minho – et il lui en était un million de fois reconnaissant. Cependant, il refusait que ce soit au dépend de Newt.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir, son amie testait une porte sans succès.

« Brenda, je gère Newt, je te jure. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait à peu près « ouais, je te crois » avant de s'attaquer à une autre serrure.

« Arrête, s'il te plaît. Je ne vais quand même pas récupérer cette clé de force, non ? »

Minho, qui était arrivé à côté de lui, lui souffla à l'oreille un « mec, tu fais pas le poids face à Brenda. » moqueur que Thomas ignora.

« Brenda… » Recommença-t-il en s'avançant vers elle

« _Quoi ?_ » Fit-t-elle d'un ton cinglant « Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, Tom ! Je suis sûr qu'au lieu de penser à Janson et à ses hommes, tu te creuses la tête depuis que tu l'as enlevé pour rendre les choses le moins difficile possible pour lui ! Je parie cinquante dollars que tu lui as déjà apporté des biscuits avec ton petit air de chien battu et que tu le laisses te parler n'importe comment ! Et bien sûr, tu l'appelles déjà par son petit nom. »

Thomas s'arrêta et baissa la tête, un peu honteux de s'être fait griller si facilement. Oui, il était incapable de terroriser Newt, même si ça aurait sans doute était plus facile, et il s'en voulait presque pour ça. Puis il entendit un bruit de cliquetis, et il releva les yeux vers son amie – ou plutôt vers l'emplacement où elle était la seconde d'avant. Elle avait déjà disparu derrière la bonne porte.

« Euh…Thomas, je sais qu'on serait bien dans la merde sans elle, mais t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser traumatiser… »

Thomas n'attendit pas que Minho termine pour se ruer vers la chambre, mais il atteignit la porte à l'instant même où Brenda l'avait fermée à clé.

« Bon, je suppose qu'il aura de quoi se payer des séances de psy après tout ça. » Commenta encore l'asiatique

Thomas l'ignora à moitié pour la seconde fois, et il prit un peu d'élan avant de jeter contre la porte. Elle trembla au premier coup d'épaule et céda au deuxième.

« …dis-le moi. Je ne suis pas Thomas, je… »

Brenda s'interrompit et se tourna vers Thomas, l'air complètement blasée. Lui avait les poings serrés et l'expression fermée. Il ignora un instant son amie pour se focaliser sur Newt. Assis dans un angle de la pièce, les jambes repliées contre son corps, son regard affolé s'était mis à faire la navette entre l'arme que la jeune femme pointait vers le sol et Thomas.

« On était censés garder cette maison en bon état. » Râla Brenda

« Et tu n'étais pas censée rentrer ici. » Répliqua froidement le brun « Eloigne toi de lui et range ce flingue s'il te plait. »

Le visage de son amie se détendit un peu, et elle recula de quelques pas sans pour autant ranger l'arme.

« Je sais que ça n'est pas notre façon de faire, Tom…mais c'est différent, cette fois. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix plus douce « Chaque détail compte. Et on doit vraiment savoir le nom de ce garçon, parce que ça pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. »

« Peu importe. Il y a certaines choses que je dois gérer seul, et je refuse que tu viennes et que tu le menaces alors que… »

« Dashner. »

Brenda et Thomas tournèrent du même mouvement leur regard vers Newt qui s'était lentement redressé.

« Pardon ? » Fit la jeune femme, hébétée

« Newt Dashner. Comme Dashner Secure. » Précisa le blondinet « Et tu n'avais pas besoin d'une arme pour que je le dise. Mes papiers sont dans ma voiture, de toute façon. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es le fils de… »

Newt acquiesça. Thomas ne comprenait pas, et vu la tête qu'avait faite Minho en s'avançant dans la pièce, c'était aussi son cas.

« C'est de l'argent que vous voulez, c'est ça ? »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre que c'était plus compliqué que ça, mais Brenda le devança :

« Oui. » Dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Et de toute évidence tu en as. »

« De toute évidence. » Répéta Newt

Thomas baissa ses yeux vers lui, et sa gorge se serra désagréablement quand il croisa son regard ambré. Un regard qui n'était plus juste énervé et agacé, mais réellement hargneux.

« Bon, eh bien on sera là après demain à dix-huit heure avec tout ce qu'on a dit, Tom. » Annonça Brenda en se détournant de Newt. Elle s'approcha de Thomas et passa une main légère sur son front pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles. « Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il avait peut-être ses papiers ou qu'il nous donnerait son nom facilement…tout va tellement vite depuis hier. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun hocha légèrement la tête. Il savait que son amie courait des risques pour lui et qu'il lui devait énormément, mais ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait fonctionner avec son otage.

Minho donna une de ses habituelles tapes amicales sur son épaule, et lui murmura presque :

« Fais gaffe à toi, et n'en veux pas trop à Brenda, mon pote. On a juste peur de perdre notre meilleur ami. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Thomas avec un léger sourire forcé

Puis Minho rejoignit Brenda qui attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et ils disparurent tous les deux dans le couloir, le laissant avec sa culpabilité. Et avec Newt.

* * *

Et voilà !

Au prochain chapitre…ça va se foutre sur la gueule !

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)**

 **Skouare Enix** : Oh mais tu me tues avec tes reviews ! x) Je fais mes études à Paris mais je viens du var, vers Toulon haha :) Moi aussi j'ai eu des idées pas très catho en écrivant ce passage…mais promis, Tommy était tout à fait innocent ! Enfin, pour l'instant, quoi… :3 Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Newt dans TST ! (je sais pas si je te l'ai dit dans mon dernier MP, celui où je te fais un speech sur le film ahah). Tuer Teresa ? Hu…non :0 Je l'aime pas dans les films (traîtreeeeeesse !) mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'apprécier dans les livres…rah là là ! Sinon, je vais pas renvoyer un 2ème MP par-dessus le dernier, mais je suis curieuse de savoir où est-ce que tu pars à l'étranger ? :D Voilà voilà, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

 **Haliska** : Merciii ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais du duo :D J'espère que tu auras aussi apprécié ce chapitre^^ Merci encore, c'est adorable !

 **Maeva Cerise** : Haha merci c'est trop sympa ! Ouais, bon, Thomas fait tout mal, c'est un gros boulet, le pauvre…c'est cool que tu aimes mon Tommy en tout cas :D et je promets rien pour le Newt du prochain chapitre… :p

 **Clemladin** : Hmm est-ce qu'ils vont se rapprocher vite…j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 8, et du coup, je dirais qu'ils se rapprochent vraiment à partir du 9ème. Là, on va avoir un ou deux chapitres calmes, puis ça va péter avant qu'ils puissent réellement parler, en fait. Il va falloir être patiente :D J'espère que tu aimeras quand même en attendant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **The Queen of Rats** : Haaa merci ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que mes lectrices aimes ce que je fais de Thomas, parce que c'est pas spécialement évident, mais je m'éclate bien à en faire un kidnappeur en carton x) Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review :D

 **Oli la patate** : Pas mal de lectrices auraient pensé à un Thomas riche et un Newt pauvre…je dois avouer que je suis vraiment influencer par le côté anglais très classe de Thomas Brodie Sangster, du coup j'avais du mal à le voir en gars des quartiers sud de Chicago…x) Mais bon, si tu aimes comme ça, alors c'est parfait ! :D Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :)

 **Sexrek** : Hooooo bordel de chiotte je suis putain d'honorée ! Haha tu as fait le bon choix, le newtmas c'est la vie, et puis si tu es allée voir la Terre Brûlée…tu pouvais pas rester sur ça ! :p Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci beaucoup :D

 **Papuche-chan** : Coucou…papuche (imagine moi le dire avec une voix hyper grave et me retourner dans un fauteuil, avec un cavalier king Charles sur les genoux). J'ai pas gardé les commentaires parce que j'avais pas envie qu'on trouve mon adresse IP et qu'on m'arrête pour me foutre à Eichen House…mais j'aurais beaucoup aimé les laisser ! Sinon, tu sais, je pense pas que Newt et Thomas l'auraient fait sur l'aire d'autoroute. Newt c'est un peu une princesse, tu vois ? Non, ils auraient au moins eu la patience de…non, t'as raison. Omg le coup des gnocchis quoi :') Tu viens de griller le scénario de toute ma fic, merci. Thomas surveillait Newt depuis le début, oui, et alors ? Tu l'aurais pas fait, toi ?

Je me vois bien proposer les rôles à Dylan et Thomas. On aurait une bande annonce à la fifty shade, avec une chanson putain de sexy et tout. Pauvre Ki Hong…ah là là. Merci pour tes reviews ma licorne d'amour !

 **TheKirara** : Waouh ! Je suis tellement flattée là ! Alors que tu as des devoirs et tout et tout ! Non, sérieusement, c'est hyper sympa et très encourageant. Là, pour le coup, je vais prendre mon temps oui, alors si tu préfères, tant mieux ! :D Pour mon rythme de publication…je dirais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ. J'ai écrit jusqu'au 8ème chapitre, mais je vais avoir un mois de novembre très chargé donc je risque de ne pas avoir le temps de m'avancer. Mais jamais plus de deux semaines ! Sinon, je suis pas franchement une romantique dans l'âme non plus. Ça devrait se sentir par la suite x) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ce genre de review fait extrêmement plaisir ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Je crois que j'ai une chance de malade, vous êtes tous particulièrement adorables avec vos reviews. Merci beaucoup !

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Newt fusillait Thomas du regard depuis un bon moment maintenant. Depuis que ses deux amis avaient quitté la chambre, en fait.

« Je suis désolé. J'avais dit à Brenda…enfin, elle n'était vraiment pas censée entrer dans ta chambre. »

Le blondinet sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère monter en lui, et il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers Thomas, le sang pulsant contre ses tempes. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, et il pensa brièvement que ça pourrait peut-être mal tourner, mais il s'en fichait totalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui. Retourner à l'université, préparer ses examens avec Teresa et aller manger chez ses parents.

Il s'arrêta net à moins de dix centimètres d'un Thomas dont l'expression trahissait largement la surprise, mais qui n'avait fait aucun geste pour le repousser.

« Ce n'est pas _ma_ chambre. » Grogna Newt « Et arrête de t'excuser, parce que ça m'agace profondément. »

Il ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux blonds, complètement à bout de nerf, et recula d'un pas pour reprendre d'une voix plus forte, pleine de hargne :

« Tu sais quoi ? Ce que ton amie a fait…venir ici, me menacer avec une arme pour me faire parler…je ne suis pas expert, mais je crois que c'est le genre de chose qu'on fait, quand on enlève quelqu'un pour lui soutirer de l'argent. Alors arrête de t'excuser, d'essayer d'être gentil avec moi, parce que la vérité c'est que tu m'as emmené ici contre mon gré, que tu m'as attaché à un lit et que si j'essayais de partir, là, tout de suite, tu m'en empêcherais ! »

Newt remarqua que Thomas avait changé d'expression. Il ne paraissait plus surpris, il s'était juste crispé et ne baissait pas le regard, comme s'il encaissait un choc particulièrement dur. Mais le blond ne s'était jamais autant fiché de blesser ou d'énerver quelqu'un. Alors il poursuivit :

« Tu ne peux pas rendre les choses plus faciles pour moi ! Je ne suis pas ton invité, je suis ton otage putain ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux pas mourir pour une histoire d'argent ! Tu as peut-être envie de préserver ta petite conscience en te disant que tu vas faire tout ce que tu peux pour me garder en vie, mais si cette fille l'avait voulu tout à l'heure, ose me dire que tu aurais pu l'empêcher de me tuer ! »

« Brenda n'aurait jamais fait ça. » Répondit catégoriquement le brun

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? »

Newt fit deux pas en avant, comblant la faible distance qui le séparait encore de Thomas, puis, sans lever la voix cette fois, il ajouta :

« Les gens comme vous sont imprévisibles, et ton amie est complètement folle. »

En moins de deux secondes, le blondinet se sentit tiré par le haut de son pull trop grand pour lui, et son dos rencontra avec force un mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, fermés par réflexe, le visage marqué par la colère de Thomas n'était qu'à une poignée de centimètres du sien, et il était toujours immobilisé par une main ferme agrippée à son haut.

Il coupa sa respiration un instant, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir fait une énorme connerie. Il avait voulu faire réagir le brun, mais en s'attaquant directement à cette Brenda, il avait visiblement dépassé les bornes.

« Brenda n'est pas folle. » Claqua Thomas en détachant chaque mot « Et les… _gens comme nous_ , ceux qui n'ont pas eu ta chance, font ce qu'ils peuvent pour survivre. Mais comment est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre ça ? »

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se ravisa immédiatement. Son cœur battait trop vite et son souffle était trop court. Et puis, sans savoir d'où ce courage – ou cette connerie – lui était venu, il serra son poing de toutes ses forces et l'envoya contre la joue de Thomas. Sous le choc, ce-dernier le lâcha et recula de quelques mètres. Il passa une main sur sa joue, l'air un peu sonné, et il leva un regard noir vers Newt qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

Thomas se rua en sa direction, et quoiqu'il fût conscient qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, le blond se détacha du mur et se prépara à se défendre. Quand ils furent assez proches l'un de l'autre, Newt envoya un premier poing vers le visage de son adversaire qui le bloqua sans peine, puis il revint à la charge aussitôt et grogna de frustration quand Thomas attrapa son deuxième poignet.

« Arrête. C'est ridicule. » Fit le brun

Newt tenta de se débattre, mais Thomas tenait ses poignets trop fermement. Il pensa un instant à le mordre, mais il doutait de pouvoir atteindre le bras de son kidnappeur, alors il tenta de lui envoyer un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe. Le brun anticipa le mouvement avec un grognement, et pour la seconde fois, Newt se retrouva collé contre le mur. Il haleta en sentant les os du bassin de Thomas cogner les siens et crut hurler de rage lorsqu'il sentit ses poignets être immobilisés au-dessus de sa tête.

« T'es malade ? » S'agaça Thomas

Newt, qui avait fermé les yeux sous le choc, les rouvrit pour se retrouver plongé dans les prunelles brunes beaucoup trop proches à son goût.

« Dommage. Si je t'avais touché, peut-être que j'aurais réduit tes chances de reproduction. »

Thomas écarquilla les yeux, mais il avait plus l'air surpris qu'autre chose. Newt n'avait pas la patience d'attendre de le voir réagir, alors il ordonna d'une voix sèche :

« Fais quelque chose. »

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda Thomas, lui aussi froidement

« Ce que tu veux. Frappe-moi, libère-moi, tue-moi, peu importe. Mais fais quelque chose. Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps d'être en face de toi. »

Le visage de Thomas passa de la surprise à un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Newt ne lâcha pas son regard, essayant de faire le sien le plus dur possible. Il voulait que les choses bougent. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre dans cette chambre.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te frapper, encore moins de te tuer. Et je ne peux pas te libérer. »

« Alors lâche-moi au moins. »

« Pour que tu me frappes ? »

« Peut-être. On dirait qu'il n'y a que ça pour te faire réagir. Ça, et le fait de parler de tes amis. »

Thomas sembla se renfrogner aussitôt.

« Ne parle plus d'eux. »

Et c'était précisément ce que Newt voulait. Alors il demanda sur un ton de défi :

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'enlever à ma famille, à mes amis, à toute ma vie ? Oh, attends, c'est déjà fait. Puisque tu ne comptes ni me frapper ni me tuer, ça réduit pas mal tes options. Peut-être que tu vas me priver de douches ou de biscuits ? »

Newt vit Thomas serrer les dents, et il sentit la prise sur ses poignets se raffermir. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin, et il n'arrivait même pas à apprécier cette lueur de détresse et de douleur qui ternissait le regard de son kidnappeur. Il allait devenir fou. Et Thomas qui ne répondait pas ! Il dut se contenter d'un silence durant lequel ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Puis, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, le garçon le lâcha enfin et recula.

Newt se massa un instant les poignets, content de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement et un peu d'air, puis il remit son pull en place d'un geste peu assuré. Et il resta planté là, contre le mur, à fixer le sol en silence. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente si mal, maintenant ? Il était incapable de regarder Thomas.

« Suis-moi. Tu changes de chambre. »

Il n'y avait rien de dur dans la voix du brun. Il semblait même s'être radoucit. Newt acquiesça faiblement, et il le suivit sans broncher. Maintenant, il en était sûr, l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Teresa était largement passée. Bientôt, on se mettrait à le chercher. Il n'avait plus que cette perspective à laquelle se raccrocher.

 **-TLYG-**

Des céréales et du jus d'orange. C'était tout ce que Thomas avait pu trouver pour le petit déjeuner. Lui, il s'en fichait complètement, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les gens des quartiers nord pouvaient manger le matin. Avec le léger accent anglais qu'avait Newt, il l'imaginait bien prendre le temps de se faire des scones et des œufs au plat. Ou demander à sa bonne de les lui faire.

Il secoua légèrement sa tête lourde de reproches et monta les escaliers. Ce matin, il allait faire manger le blondinet. Depuis qu'il était avec lui, ce fichu gosse de riche n'avait rien avalé d'autre que de l'eau. En fait, après le départ de Brenda et Minho et leur… _altercation_ , il n'avait pas dit un mot non plus. Thomas regrettait même de l'avoir mis dans une chambre qui disposait de sa propre salle de bain et de ses toilettes, et d'avoir préféré bloquer les volets et la porte que de l'attacher. S'il n'avait pas fait tout ça, son otage aurait au moins été obligé de lui parler pour aller aux toilettes et pour boire.

Non, en fait, ce qu'il regrettait vraiment, c'était d'être entré dans le jeu de Newt et de s'être montré violent. D'accord, il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne – même « juste » verbalement – à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais la grimace de douleur et le regard haineux du blondinet ne voulaient pas quitter sa tête. En plus, Newt avait eu raison sur presque tous les points, et sa colère était on ne peut plus normale après tout ce qui lui était arrivé en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Et puis, ce poing dans la figure, il l'avait largement mérité, même s'il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu.

Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il pouvait revenir en arrière…mais il pouvait toujours essayer de se rattraper un peu.

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur une chambre vide. Le doute s'insinua un instant en lui, mais il entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain, et il alla s'asseoir sur le bout du lit. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, mais il se sentait stressé à l'idée de son premier échange avec Newt après ce qui s'était passé la veille…Brenda avait raison, il déconnait vraiment. Pour la deuxième fois, il avait effrayé et blessé le blond, et pour la deuxième fois, il en était presque malade. Il devait se montrer plus fort que ça, ou il finirait par en payer les frais.

Il était à deux doigts de s'auto-convaincre de ne pas se montrer faible avec son otage – car il se répétait sans cesse que c'était bien ce qu'il était : un otage – quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur la fine silhouette à moitié dénudée de ce-dernier. Habillé d'un jean noir sur lequel il avait dû faire plusieurs ourlés pour le garder sur ses hanches, Newt frottait énergiquement ses cheveux mouillés dans une serviette sous le regard surpris de Thomas, qui, après une petite hésitation, décida de se manifester :

« Newt ? »

Le concerné sursauta et redressa vivement la tête vers le lit où le brun était toujours assis. Puis, avec des gestes maladroits et précipités, il jeta la serviette derrière lui et traversa la chambre, le regard rivé sur le sol, pour s'arrêter devant la chaise de bureau sur laquelle il avait jeté son pull. Il l'enfila malgré les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient encore le long de sa colonne vertébrale et remonta les manches jusqu'à ses coudes presque rageusement.

« Je sais que tu m'as enfermé dans cette chambre, mais tu pourrais au moins respecter un minimum mon intimité et frapper avant d'entrer. » Bougonna-t-il en s'attaquant aux plis de son haut deux fois trop grand pour lui

Puis il se retourna enfin, et Thomas réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde des yeux depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle de bain. Il évita d'abord le regard ambré qu'il devinait profondément agacé, et il se força à répondre d'un ton neutre :

« Tu n'aurais rien entendu de toute façon. »

Le blondinet sembla un instant perturbé par la réponse, mais il récupéra vite son air énervé.

« Alors tu aurais pu attendre en dehors de la chambre que je sorte. » Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse

Thomas haussa les sourcils et se leva du lit.

« Tu as bien insisté hier sur le fait que je devais te traiter comme mon otage, et pas comme mon invité. » Dit-il d'un ton presque défiant

Newt eut du mal à cacher une petite moue dépitée, et malgré la situation, le brun dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas sourire.

« Bref, viens avec moi, il faut que tu manges quelque chose. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Répondit catégoriquement le blond

« Si tu ne manges rien, tu ne pourras bientôt plus tenir debout. »

« Au moins, tu n'auras pas à m'assommer avant de me traîner dans un autre lit. On est tous les deux gagnants. »

Ne pas s'énerver. Après tout, Newt avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère…même si Thomas le soupçonnait largement d'avoir déjà un mauvais caractère à la base. Avec lui, il devait la jouer différemment.

« Comme tu veux… » Soupira-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte de la chambre « Tu as raison, tu seras plus facile à supporter. Mais bon…pour t'avoir vu torse nu, je te conseillerais quand même de me suivre. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour apprécier l'effet de sa pique et ne fut pas déçu en constatant l'air purement révolté de Newt. Enfin, il fit mine de fermer la porte et se stoppa au dernier instant, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres en entendant un « attends ! » précipité.

 **-TLYG-**

Newt fit tomber une bonne dose de céréales dans le grand bol que lui avait donné Thomas. Des anneaux colorés. Il allait manger des anneaux colorés. Comme un gosse. Mais il s'en fichait complètement, parce que contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé, il mourait de faim. Même s'il s'était presque habitué à cette sensation désagréable, la première partie de la nuit avait été une véritable torture, et puis…Thomas avait osé lui faire remarquer qu'il était trop fin. Eh bien il allait lui montrer qu'il était capable de manger comme quatre – ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs la plupart du temps, même si c'était loin de se voir.

Assis au bar de la cuisine américaine – juste en face du brun qui, appuyé contre l'évier, le regardait d'un air absent – il descendit d'une traite son verre de jus de d'orange et commença à manger son petit-déjeuner. S'il avait été seul, il en aurait presque gémit de plaisir.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

Newt leva des yeux surpris vers Thomas et posa sa cuillère. En fait, il trouvait vraiment bizarre que son kidnappeur ne se montre pas terriblement froid et intransigeant envers lui, après ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Brenda…et après son coup de poing. Peut-être que c'était simplement dans sa nature, qu'il était réellement… « gentil »…mais il restait la personne qui bousillait possiblement sa vie pour de l'argent. Et qui venait de lui demander son âge. Il détestait qu'on le lui demande.

« Pourquoi ? » Fit-il froidement

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et se détacha de l'évier pour s'approcher du bar où il s'accouda en prenant soin de ne pas toucher Newt qui, par réflexe, avait eu un mouvement de recul. Sans laisser paraître quoi que ce soit sur son visage, il répondit :

« Moi, j'ai vingt ans. »

Le blondinet baissa d'abord ses yeux vers son bol à moitié vide et y tourna distraitement sa cuillère. Alors son kidnappeur était plus jeune que lui.

« Vingt-et-un. » Souffla-t-il finalement

Et comme il s'y était attendu, Thomas passa d'une expression neutre à un air étonné. Il se retint de grogner, parce que malgré sa crise de nerf de la veille, il n'oubliait pas qu'il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

« Ouais, je suis majeur dans tous les Etats. Rassuré ? » Demanda-t-il quand même avant de se s'attaquer de nouveau à ses céréales

« Pourquoi _rassuré_ ? »

« Parce qu'on va commencer à me chercher plus tard que si j'avais été mineur. Et que ta peine sera un peu moins lourde si tu es arrêté. »

Newt leva un regard presque inquiet vers son vis-à-vis, réalisant une seconde trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Thomas ne semblait pas énervé, juste indifférent. Il haussa simplement les épaules et dit à mi-voix :

« _Si_ je suis arrêté. »

Le blond ne releva pas – il ne voulait pas s'avancer sur un terrain trop glissant – mais Thomas poursuivit :

« Quand je te relâcherai, tu vas t'empresser de diffuser mon prénom et mon portrait-robot ? »

Newt l'imita et haussa les épaules.

« _Si_ tu me relâches, peut-être que oui. Je ne sais pas. »

Le brun eut un reniflement amusé qui fit froncer les sourcils à Newt. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, d'autant plus qu'il avait répondu sincèrement. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être le plus bizarre. S'il s'en sortait, il n'était réellement pas certain d'aider la police à mettre son kidnappeur derrière les barreaux.

« Je vais te relâcher. »

« Plutôt vivant ou plutôt mort ? »

Thomas soupira et s'éloigna du bar avant de capter le regard de Newt.

« Ça, ça va pas mal dépendre de toi. Tu comptes rester plutôt chiant ou tu vas plutôt m'aider à faire en sorte qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible ? »

Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, perdu entre le choc et le « tu te fous de ma gueule ? ».

« C'était une blague. Tu vas rentrer chez toi vivant. Et en un seul morceau. »

« C'était une très mauvaise blague. » Grogna Newt avec une petite moue presque vexée

Les lèvres de Thomas s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, et Newt sentit son ventre se serrer en se faisant une réflexion stupide et complètement absurde. Celle que dans d'autres conditions…non, dans un autre monde, ils auraient peut-être pu bien s'entendre. Il secoua légèrement sa tête comme pour chasser cette idée et toute trace du syndrome de Stockholm, puis il abandonna son tabouret pour se mettre sur ses deux jambes.

Ils n'étaient pas dans un autre monde, et les conditions étaient telles qu'elles étaient. Alors il devait faciliter sa fuite.

« Hé…puisque personne n'a encore vu d'avis de recherche avec ma photo…est-ce que je pourrais prendre l'air cinq minutes ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix évidemment plus douce. Face à l'air septique du brun, il s'empressa d'ajouter « Avec toi, bien sûr. »

« Cinq minutes. »

Newt acquiesça vivement et n'essaya pas de contenir un sourire ravi, puis il suivit Thomas qui s'était rapidement détourné de lui pour rejoindre l'entrée de la maison. Arrivé devant la grande porte en bois sombre, le brun attrapa un large manteau noir et le lui lança avant d'en mettre un autre.

« Il fait froid. » Se justifia-t-il en tournant la clé dans la serrure

Newt enfila le manteau sans ronchonner, même s'il aurait largement pu en mettre un deuxième de sa carrure à l'intérieur – d'ailleurs, il était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux de Thomas qui, lui, était presque assez épais pour le sien. Mais bon…peu importait, parce qu'il allait pouvoir observer les alentours autrement que par sa fenêtre qui ne donnait que sur de hauts arbres.

Il emboita le pas au brun et prit d'abord une grande bouffée d'air frais, content de ne plus se trouver entre les murs de cette maison qu'il détestait. Puis son enthousiasme retomba rapidement. Les arbres délimitaient naturellement le large jardin de la villa, laissant simplement une entrée assez grande pour deux voitures, mais qui ne donnait que sur un chemin terreux dont Newt ne voyait même pas le bout. Il devina facilement que la première maison devait se trouver à une très bonne distance de celle-là. Ils avaient bien choisi la baraque…ça n'allait pas être facile de ne pas se faire rattraper. Il ne savait même pas qu'il existait encore de tels endroits dans l'Illinois.

En tournant la tête sur sa gauche, il aperçut sa Berline, couverte d'une fine couche de givre. Evidemment, il était impensable que Thomas ou l'un de ses amis n'ait pas pensé à en garder les clés et son portable – qui de toute façon devait être déchargé depuis un moment déjà. Il s'imagina alors Teresa, appelant désespérément en priant pour qu'il finisse par décrocher, et son cœur se serra violemment. Si lui était toujours mort de peur, il n'imaginait pas ce que ses parents et sa meilleure amie devaient ressentir, ignorant totalement ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il leva un regard empli d'amertume vers le dos de Thomas, puis il s'avança en sa direction pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

« Est-ce que je…je sais que ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt, mais…si je pouvais simplement prévenir mes proches que je suis vivant… »

Le brun tourna les yeux vers lui, et Newt comprit immédiatement qu'il n'accepterait pas. Cependant, l'idée de laisser Teresa dans l'ignorance encore plus longtemps l'obligea à tenter une dernière fois sa chance.

« S'il te plaît, je n'en dirai pas plus ! Tu…tu imagines ce que ça peut faire ? Ce que tu ressentirais si un de tes amis disparaissais et que tu n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui ? »

« Je suis désolé… » Souffla Thomas avec une moue contrite « Je ne peux pas te laisser allumer ton portable à cause du GPS. Même deux minutes…ils essaient sûrement de te localiser en ce moment. »

« Et si tu me prêtais le tien ? Ils n'auront pas le temps de tracer ton numéro. »

Thomas soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Il y a d'autres personnes qui essaient de me localiser et qui ont mon numéro. Je ne l'allume qu'une fois par jour pour m'assurer que tout va bien pour Brenda et Minho et…et de toute façon, je ne peux pas. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé, et je te jure que ça ne m'amuse pas, mais j'ai besoin que ta famille et tes amis s'imaginent momentanément le pire. »

Newt serra les dents et lâcha le regard noisette pour se concentrer sur le chemin terreux. Il voyait et entendait à la voix de Thomas qu'il était réellement désolé, mais il se fichait des états d'âme de son kidnappeur quand ceux qu'il aimait devaient être morts d'inquiétude.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va partir d'ici ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder une voix calme

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, et, après une petite hésitation, il lui répondit finalement :

« Après demain. »

Newt pensa à ce que Brenda avait dit la veille, à propos du fait qu'elle et l'asiatique reviendraient, et pas les mains vides. Ils devaient sans doute parler d'une autre voiture, et de tout ce qui pourrait aider Thomas à quitter l'Etat et à se cacher plus facilement. Mais lui, il ne quitterait pas l'Illinois. Il s'enfuirait avant.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **TheKirara** : M'ouais, bon, si tu es en terminale S, je compatis totalement ! Heureusement que j'ai pris de l'avance, parce que vu le boulot que j'ai, je serais à un chapitre tous les deux mois sans ça x) Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avances, je commence à stresser ! Pour tout te dire, j'ai imaginé cette histoire en écoutant Stockholm Syndrom de Muse, alors le mot devait forcément ressortir :D AAAAAH mais attends il FAUT que tu lises les livres ! C'est tellement différent, et Newt est tellement in love de Thomas dedans x) Ton « owi ils vont se foutre sur la gueule » m'a tuée putain, j'en pouvais plus ! Ecris des pavés si tu veux, j'adore ça moi ! Et tu sais, je suis d'une pureté telle que je n'ai jamais pensé à un truc cochon en écrivant « Newt attaché au lit », non mais genre jamais…jamais, jamais. Merci pour ta review :D

 **Papuche-chan** : Oh putain je vais t'appeler Jerry maintenant ! Franchement, je stalkerais bien Newt avec toi. Juste pour vérifier qu'il va bien, tu sais. Toutes les phrases peuvent faire obscènes quand c'est de toi... J'avais pensé à faire en sorte que Thomas rejoigne Newt sous la douche, mais j'ai contenu mes ardeurs. Ça aurait été un peu bizarre, non ? « Hey, je t'ai kidnappé, tu me détestes, mais soyons honnêtes : je suis une bombe sexuelle, tu es une bombe sexuelle. On baise ? ». Ah nan, franchement ça le fait grave. Newt aurait haussé les épaules, et « Why not ? ».

 **The Queen of Rats** : Haha tellement ça, et Thomas accepterait même de payer une rançon x) Merci beaucoup ! :D Je dirais que la vraie action commence vraiment à la fin du chapitre 7 et dans le 8, maintenant que tout est installé :) à bientôt ! :D

 **Maeva Cerise** : Hooo tu n'aimes pas Brenda :') Tu m'as faite rire x) Merci ! :)

 **Nekotana** : Peu importe comment tu as atterri ici, tu es la bienvenue :p C'est très encourageant, merci. Ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois lancée dans ma fic sans spécialement shipper le Newtmas ^^ Je pense que les proches de Newt s'inquiètent déjà depuis un petit moment :') (même si je vois bien Teresa profiter de l'absence de Newt pour faire une putain de fête dans son appart'). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous ! :D

 **Skouare Enix** : Hmmm « super » Tommy je sais pas :p Je dirais « super boulet » x) Haha t'es trop mignonne :D Tu as une chance de malade ! J'aimerais tellement me faire un road trip, je rêve trop de conduire comme une malade aux Etats-Unis (à la recherche de Beacon Hills xD), en Angleterre, en Irlande et en Islande :D Mais la Nouvelle-Zélande et l'Australie, je signerais aussi x) Obligée, je le ferai un jour ! Il faudra que tu me racontes quand tu rentreras :D

 **Morgane-Ravenclaw** : Oooow merci, c'est vraiment adorable ! A chaque fois que je relis mes chapitres, c'est ce que je me dis, « Thomas, t'es tellement une victime » x) Merci encore, vraiment :)

 **Clemladin** : Contente que tu aies aimé :D Ton « c'est le bordel » suivi d'un « j'ai adoré » est vachement marrant quand même x) Tu auras sans doute deviné que oui, Newt va tenter de s'enfuir, c'est pas drôle sinon ! Et désolée, jeune homme :p


	7. Chapter 7

C'était la deuxième nuit que Thomas passait assis dans le couloir, emmitouflé dans une couette, coincé dans un demi-sommeil désagréable. Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de se jeter dans un lit, et même le matelas défoncé de sa maison miteuse commençait à lui manquer. Cependant, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la simple porte fermée à clé qui retenait Newt dans sa chambre…mais la proximité de son kidnappeur.

Kidnappeur…Thomas ne se faisait toujours pas à cette idée. Il se répétait régulièrement qu'il essayait simplement de faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, mais le fait était qu'il s'y employait de manière particulièrement égoïste. Alors s'il fallait qu'il dorme dans le couloir pour ne pas avoir à attacher son otage tous les soirs…eh bien il le ferait.

Après avoir refusé à Newt un simple appel à sa famille, c'était la moindre des choses. D'ailleurs, le blondinet n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire sentir. Il était de lui-même retourné dans la cage qu'était sa chambre et n'avait plus voulu manger, prétextant toujours qu'il n'avait pas faim. Evidemment, il n'avait pas non plus été particulièrement bavard, et même si Thomas s'ennuyait terriblement, il avait fini par se dire que c'était mieux ainsi. Moins Newt en savait à propos de son histoire, moins il serait en danger…et moins il en savait à propos de Newt, moins il prenait le risque de s'attacher à lui et de le laisser partir avant qu'il ait l'argent.

Thomas croisa les bras sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse et s'appuya sur eux en soupirant profondément. Aussi médiocre fut-elle, il voulait ardemment retrouver sa vie d'avant Janson.

 **-TLYG-**

L'horloge murale indiquait qu'il était midi huit lorsque Thomas fit irruption dans sa chambre – qui d'ailleurs n'était pas vraiment _sa_ chambre – pour débloquer son volet, inondant la pièce d'une vive lumière. Newt grogna et rabattit la couette sur sa tête, mais elle lui fut aussitôt retirée. Il chercha à la récupérer en y allant à tâtons, refusant catégoriquement de se redresser et même d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sa recherche se solda par un échec. Alors, avec un soupir, il écrasa sa tête dans l'oreiller le plus moelleux du lit.

« C'est marrant, je ne t'imaginais pas grasse matinée. Plutôt du genre à te lever tôt pour bosser tes leçons de piano dans ta salle de musique. »

Si Newt en avait eu la force, il se serait retourné et aurait répondu sur son ton le plus acerbe qu'il avait en réserve que s'il avait été libre, il se serait en effet levé tôt pour travailler ses examens. Il aurait ajouté qu'il ne jouait pas de piano et que ce cliché sur les gosses de riche était vraiment stupide. Lui, il avait appris le violoncelle – et il emmerdait profondément Thomas. Mais voilà…il ne se sentait pas capable de fournir tous ces efforts. Il était bien trop fatigué, vidé. Avec les heures, la sensation de faim avait fini par disparaître, cependant, il était presque sûr de ne pas pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Rien d'étonnant, puisque ces deux derniers jours, il avait eu pour seul repas un bol de céréales.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se rendormir, deux mains l'empoignèrent par les épaules et le forcèrent à se retourner, l'allongeant sur le dos. Il étouffa un gémissement plaintif et papillonna des yeux plusieurs secondes avant que sa rétine se fasse suffisamment à la lumière pour qu'il les garde ouverts…et tombe directement sur le visage inquiet de Thomas.

« Hé, ça va ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Souffla Newt d'une voix faible « Tu comptes me relâcher aujourd'hui ? »

Le brun, qui s'était penché au-dessus de lui, se redressa avec un air dépité.

« J'aimerais te répondre que oui. »

 _Mais non_ , acheva mentalement Newt. Puis il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se soulever et s'installer en tailleur sur le lit, et sa tête commença à lui tourner violemment. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains en contenant un soupir entre le désespoir et l'agacement.

« Newt. »

Le ton ferme qu'avait employé Thomas le tira de sa plainte muette et le fit lever les yeux vers lui.

« Il faut tu manges. Tu me détestes, pas vrai ? Alors sache que je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu finisses ça. »

Le brun désigna un plateau posé sur la table de chevet que Newt n'avait pas encore remarqué – chose plutôt normale, puisque le simple fait de tourner la tête sur le côté lui donnait l'impression d'être sur un bateau qui tanguait dangereusement. Les mêmes céréales chimiques que la veille et le même verre de jus d'orange. Pourtant, jamais rien n'avait semblé aussi appétissant aux yeux du blondinet.

Thomas n'avait pas besoin de le menacer de lui imposer sa présence pour le faire manger. Sans un regard ou un commentaire pour lui, Newt attrapa le bol entre ses mains fébriles et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour avaler sa première cuillère.

Plusieurs minutes et toutes ses céréales plus tard, il recommença à faire attention au brun qui avait fini par s'asseoir au bout du lit, dos à lui. Le sucre envoyé dans son sang faisait doucement effet et il se sentait déjà moins faible, alors il reposa son bol sur le plateau et tritura un instant ses doigts avant de se lancer.

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

Thomas lui lança un regard surpris derrière son épaule, et Newt baissa ses yeux ambrés, mal à l'aise.

« Je déteste ce que tu me fais… » Reprit-il pourtant après une courte pause. « Mais toi, je ne te connais pas, et je pense que tu n'es pas une personne détestable. »

Il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il le confiait à Thomas. Et vu l'air de celui-ci, il était aussi perdu que lui à cet instant. En fait…peut-être qu'il y avait une explication. Malgré toutes les heures passées seul, Newt n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il avait ragé contre son kidnappeur, pensé à Teresa, à ses parents…et même à ses examens pour lesquels il avait travaillé si dur et ne passerait sûrement pas. Et puis il avait ravalé ses angoisses, sa colère et ses questions, et il s'était concentré sur le plus important : sa fuite.

Il devait s'échapper avant qu'ils quittent l'Etat, donc cette nuit. Et s'il espérait ne plus revoir Thomas après ça…d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne voulait pas partir en le laissant croire qu'il le haïssait.

« J'ai aussi hâte que toi que ça se termine… » Finit par soupirer Thomas en se levant du lit. Il se tourna pour faire face au blondinet et poursuivit, l'air gêné « J'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas entendre ça, mais je suis désolé. »

Newt hocha faiblement la tête sans se détacher du regard noisette.

« Je…je t'apporterai autre chose à manger dans la journée. »

Puis Thomas fit volte-face et quitta la chambre, le laissant seul avec une sensation particulièrement désagréable. Quelque chose qui lui tordait le ventre et qu'il aurait pu prendre, s'il n'avait pas été l'unique victime de cette situation, pour de la culpabilité.

 **-TLYG-**

« Une range rover. » Fit Thomas en haussant les sourcils

« Une range rover tdv8 bleu. » Précisa Minho d'un ton clairement moqueur

Entre les deux garçons, Brenda avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et froncé les sourcils.

« Une range rover tdv8 _bleu marine_. » Dit-elle

Thomas et Minho échangèrent un regard perplexe qui fit soupirer la jeune femme.

« C'est bon ! Je sais que ce n'est pas la voiture la plus discrète du monde en matière de taille, et j'aurais préféré la prendre en noir mais c'est tout ce que mon ami avait immatriculé au Nouveau Mexique…et puis elle a un gros réservoir et elle résistera mieux aux impacts de balles que la petite Toyota que Minho voulait te prendre… »

« Dans ma tête, si tout se passe bien, il est pas censé avoir besoin d'une voiture qui résiste aux balles… » Se défendit l'asiatique

« Mais rien ne se passe jamais bien Minho ! »

Thomas laissa ses deux amis se prendre la tête un instant, focalisé sur un autre détail. Quand Brenda commença à baisser d'un ton, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

« Je pars au Nouveau Mexique ? Je n'ai jamais quitté l'Illinois, et Newt… »

« Je sais que c'est angoissant, Tom. » L'interrompit la brunette avec compassion « Mais tu dois absolument être le plus loin possible avant de faire la demande de rançon. Elle partira du Nouveau Mexique, et ils sauront qu'ils ne peuvent pas te chercher là-bas. Les cartels y sont tellement importants qu'ils se diront que tu peux être n'importe qui et qu'il faut mieux accéder directement à ta demande. Et puis, tu seras aussi loin de Janson. »

Thomas acquiesça faiblement, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Tout prenait des proportions tellement importantes…et il n'imaginait même pas la tête que ferait Newt quand il lui dirait qu'ils prenaient la route pour le Nouveau Mexique.

« Du coup… » Reprit Brenda en lui tendant un papier « Vous avez dix-sept heures de route, mais j'ai une adresse à mi-chemin pour vous, dans le Kansas. Tout est écrit là-dessus. »

Thomas répondit par un sourire timide et enfouit le papier dans la poche de son jean sans y jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

« On t'a mis la blinde de provisions et des vêtements dans le coffre, mon pote. » Ajouta Minho en désignant la voiture du pouce

« J'ai fait l'erreur de charger Minho de s'occuper de la nourriture… » Soupira Brenda avec une grimace « Du coup, tu as principalement des chips, des nouilles instantanées et des boissons bien sucrées…mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupée moi-même des vêtements. »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup. » S'empressa de répondre Thomas avant que ses deux amis ne repartent à s'engueuler

Brenda lui adressa un sourire, mais son regard n'avait jamais été aussi triste. La seconde d'après, elle se jetait sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Thomas posa des mains tremblantes d'émotions dans le dos de la jeune femme, frappé par l'impression déchirante d'être en train de lui dire adieu.

« Fais attention à toi, Tom. Je t'en supplie…reste en vie. On a tellement besoin de toi. »

Sa meilleure amie s'éloigna de lui, les yeux humides.

« Dès que cette histoire sera terminée, on se fera une soirée comme avant ? Juste nous trois et nos discours sur l'injustice. » Répondit-t-il avec un rictus largement forcé

Brenda acquiesça vivement et essuya du revers de sa main la seule larme qui s'était frayé un chemin sur sa joue. Thomas rejoignit ensuite son meilleur ami qui essayait sans succès de cacher son air abattu en fixant résolument le sol, et il le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Minho répondit à son étreinte, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à dire ou entendre un « on se voit bientôt » qui, de toute façon, sonnerait terriblement faux.

« Tu as un deuxième flingue chargé dans la boîte à gant, et des munitions dans le sac à l'arrière. Et, hm…avec le flingue, tu as aussi des faux papiers et une trousse de secours…juste au cas où. » L'informa l'asiatique en évitant de croiser son regard

« Et le portable est avec les munitions. Débarrasse-toi de l'autre, d'accord ? N'utilise que celui-là pour nous appeler. Il va falloir faire encore plus attention maintenant…ne laisse surtout pas Newt être vu par qui que ce soit…ils ont commencé à diffuser des avis de recherche. » Ajouta Brenda

Thomas essaya de prendre un air détendu – même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt de tromper ses deux meilleurs amis. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une surprise. Newt avait disparu depuis pratiquement soixante-douze heures, ce qui signifiait que la police et ses proches devaient le rechercher depuis un bon moment maintenant. Evidemment, c'était une source de stress supplémentaire qui le travaillait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là. Cependant, voir Minho et Brenda si inquiets ne faisait qu'accroître sa culpabilité, alors il se força encore à sourire et répondit calmement :

« J'ai compris. Nourriture et vêtements dans le coffre, portable, flingue et munition dans le sac, un arrêt au Kansas et la demande de rançon depuis le Nouveau Mexique. Je ferai très attention, personne ne verra Newt…et je vous appelle régulièrement. »

« C'est ça. Et s'il y a le moindre problème… »

« Je vous préviens directement, Minho et toi. »

Brenda opina d'un signe de tête, puis poursuivit :

« Je te conseille de dormir quelques heures et de prendre la route dans la nuit. Minho et moi, on va emmener la BM se faire mettre en pièce, et on va régler les derniers détails pour la demande de rançon. Ensuite, on… »

« Hé, Brenda, je crois que Thomas a eu assez d'infos pour aujourd'hui, non ? »

La jeune femme fit d'abord mine de répliquer, mais elle resta finalement silencieuse, l'air embarrassée. Minho adressa un clin d'œil complice à Thomas qui ne manqua pas de le remercier du regard – il savait que Brenda était au moins aussi angoissée que lui, mais à ce stade, il avait juste envie d'aller dormir et d'oublier un instant tout ce qui l'attendait encore.

 **-TLYG-**

Tout était au point. Minho et Brenda étaient repartis avec la voiture, les papiers et le téléphone de Newt. Lui-même avait détruit son propre portable, récupéré le nouveau, et il avait enfilé avec plaisir un pantalon noir et un pull assorti parfaitement _à sa taille_.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir son otage…ce qui serait sans doute la partie la moins plaisante. Avec un plateau repas et des vêtements propres, ça passerait peut-être un peu mieux.

Thomas inspira un grand coup – ne manqua pas de se faire la réflexion qu'il faisait un bien piètre kidnappeur – et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du blondinet d'une main. Assis en tailleur au milieu du lit, Newt leva les yeux du livre qu'il avait dû trouver dans la chambre pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

Thomas lui adressa un léger sourire et se dépêcha d'aller poser le plateau fumant sur la table de chevet. Il lui tendit ensuite un petit tas de vêtements soigneusement pliés par Brenda.

« Ils devraient être à ta taille. »

Sa meilleure amie était une experte quand il s'agissait de juger des mensurations des hommes en un seul regard – mais il se garda bien de le préciser.

« Merci. » Répondit Newt en prenant les vêtements

« Et…je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te contentes de manger déséquilibré le reste du temps que tu passeras avec moi. »

Le blond jeta un regard en coin au bol de nouilles instantanées saveur poulet qui, évidemment, sentaient tout sauf la volaille, puis il tourna ses prunelles ambrées vers le brun.

« Ça ne va pas être possible. Mes repas ont toujours été préparés par les meilleurs cuisiniers du pays. Je préfère encore mourir de faim. »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, encore une fois pris de court par le sérieux et les propos de son otage. Otage qui balança pourtant les vêtements à sa droite pour attraper le bol entre ses mains, le coin des lèvres étiré en ce qui ressemblait à…un sourire ?

« Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment de cuisiniers. Et pendant nos examens, Teresa et moi, on a pris l'habitude de se nourrir exclusivement de bouffe bien chimique et bien grasse. »

Sur ce, il avala une bonne bouchée de ses pâtes sous les yeux écarquillés de Thomas. Alors comme ça…Newt avait un peu d'humour – et il ne rechigna même pas lorsque le brun contourna le lit pour s'asseoir timidement au bout.

« Teresa, c'est ta copine ? » Demanda Thomas par curiosité en se tournant légèrement vers lui

Il s'était promis de ne pas lui poser ce genre de questions, mais la tentation avait été un peu trop forte. Newt termina ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, ma meilleure amie. On fait les mêmes études. »

Thomas acquiesça, presque étonné que le garçon lui ait répondu aussi simplement. Puis le blond posa son bol et récupéra son air sérieux avant de demander à son tour :

« On part toujours demain ? »

« Oui, très tôt. Vers quatre heures, je pense. On…on part assez loin. »

Bizarrement, il avait préféré éviter de mentionner le Nouveau Mexique, aka l'Etat le plus lié aux cartels d'Amérique du sud.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais aller dormir un peu, alors ? » Lui conseilla Newt avec une moue préoccupée « Histoire de pas nous tuer en voiture. »

« Oui, je vais y aller. Tu veux autre chose avant de… »

« Non, moi ça va. Mais toi, il faut _vraiment_ que tu dormes. Je veux dire dans un lit, pas dans le couloir. »

Thomas hésita un instant. Il pouvait comprendre qu'après ces trois jours interminables, le blond n'ait pas spécialement envie de mourir dans un stupide accident de voiture. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment le laisser…

« Tu peux m'attacher, si ça te rassure. » Ajouta Newt comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées « Je ne recommencerai pas une grève de la faim. »

Le brun baissa les yeux. Il avait besoin de dormir, c'était un fait. Huit heures de route l'attendaient jusqu'au Kansas, et il était épuisé. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas du tout attacher Newt comme un vulgaire prisonnier de guerre. La première fois avait déjà été pénible…alors maintenant qu'il avait passé pas mal de temps avec lui, cette idée devenait presque insupportable.

« Non, c'est bon… » Souffla-t-il en se levant du lit « Essaie de dormir, toi aussi. »

Le blondinet acquiesça silencieusement, le visage insondable, et Thomas quitta la pièce. En entrant dans la chambre d'en face, il se demanda brièvement si Newt tenterait de s'enfuir, et ce que lui-même ferait dans ce cas-là. Mais il était trop fatigué pour réellement y penser.

 **-TLYG-**

La lime à ongle et l'épingle n'avaient rien donné, mais la serrure ne résista pas longtemps aux ciseaux. Newt baissa très lentement la poignée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tout se jouait maintenant.

Il poussa la porte avec une précaution infinie et se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir. Il se retrouva d'abord devant la chambre entrouverte où dormait Thomas et bloqua son souffle par réflexe. Le corps tremblant sous l'adrénaline et le stress, il s'éloigna ensuite à pas légers en direction de l'escalier. Il descendit les marches sans un bruit, traversa le salon en ignorant le poids qui lui retournait le ventre et rejoignit doucement l'entrée de la maison.

Il y était. Il allait s'échapper. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer un manteau et à faire coulisser les portes fenêtres pour quitter cette fichue baraque. Ensuite, il courrait, des heures s'il le fallait, jusqu'à la première habitation. Et une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui, il reprendrait le cours normal de sa vie…et travaillerait avec le meilleur psy de Chicago sur cette culpabilité insensée qu'il ressentait déjà à l'idée d'abandonner Thomas.

D'ailleurs, il n'abandonnait pas _Thomas_. Il fuyait son _kidnappeur_.

Il inspira profondément, attrapa l'un des manteaux accrochés dans l'entrée et se précipita vers la porte vitrée. Il avait commencé à la faire coulisser sous ses doigts toujours tremblants lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Son cœur fit un immense raté mais son cri s'étouffa contre la paume de son agresseur, et il se retrouva en moins d'une seconde plaqué contre un mur par un deuxième bras. Complètement paniqué, il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le visage cagoulé d'un homme plus grand et beaucoup plus imposant que lui, et tressauta quand ce-dernier se pencha vers son oreille pour y murmurer :

« Où est Thomas ? »

Thomas. Cet homme venait pour Thomas qui était toujours endormi dans sa chambre, totalement vulnérable. La paume s'éloigna légèrement de sa bouche, mais Newt savait parfaitement que crier lui vaudrait la mort. Ayant maintenant une main libre, l'homme attrapa un objet dans la poche de son blouson en cuir. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde au blond pour reconnaître la lame aiguisée d'un couteau lorsque celle-ci rencontra la lumière de la lune.

Il crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ses jambes le portaient à peine, et il tremblait de tout son corps. L'homme claqua sa langue contre son palet, et il appuya la lame contre la gorge de Newt qui avala difficilement un sanglot. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Ce gars allait le tuer silencieusement, puis il monterait et profiterait du sommeil de Thomas pour l'avoir lui aussi.

« Réponds. »

Newt ferma un instant les yeux. Il espéra avoir le temps de crier avant que l'homme ne lui tranche la gorge, et que cela suffirait à réveiller Thomas, puis il souffla :

« Il n'est plus là. »

* * *

Bouh, je suis méchante !

 **Morgane-Ravenclaw** : Tu m'as vraiment faite rire avec ta review x) pauvre Thomas, je commence à me sentir mal pour lui ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

 **Le Saut de l'Ange** : C'est vraiment trop drôle, tout le monde associe le verbe « victimiser » à Thomas haha x) Il a vraiment zéro crédibilité ! Mais tu as raison, il est pas stupide le Tommy ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce que je vais faire de la suite, alors :D

 **Maeva Cerise** : Mouhaha oui, un joli syndrome de Stockholm, mais un peu particulier au fond, puisque que le kidnappé est plus agressif que le kidnappeur…x) Je peux comprendre pour Brenda, ne t'inquiète pas, les deux seuls personnages réellement importants dans cette fic, c'est définitivement Thomas et Newt :p Merci beaucoup, en tout cas :)

 **The Queen of Rats** : C'est pire que la honte pour Thomas, le pauvre, tout le monde se moque de lui :') Moi je serais grave conciliante à la place de Newt…non mais t'as vu Dylan O'Brien ? Il m'enlève quand il veut x) Je n'ai jamais vu les 5 légendes, mais le mot est marrant :p J'ai envie de le voir maintenant ! Merci merci :D

 **LittlePoiZon** : Ooooow merci trop de compliments ! Plein de bisous de remerciement :D « Thomas ce gland » hahaha il prend tellement cher dans mes reviews, je ris trop ! J'en ai vraiment fait une victime, le pauvre. Vraiment, merci encore, je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, c'est très encourageant :)

 **Haliska** : Ton chapitre préféré, waouh, merci :D Contente que tu apprécies les petites touches d'humour pas toujours faciles à placer haha :) Merci beaucoup ! )

 **Clemladin** : Je te dis un secret, ils vont bientôt se rapprocher ! Tu as ta réponse pour Newt qui joue au petit évadé :p Merci beaucoup !

 **Ewhylan** : Woh, merci, c'est juste adorable. J'ai toujours su que j'étais un génie, mais…nan, j'déconne, c'est trop d'honneur pour la petite étudiante que je suis ! Je suis contente d'étancher un peu ta soif de Newtmas x) C'est très important ! Moi aussi j'aime le bordel, tu as remarqué ? x) J'évite de lire les fics à ma BU ou en lieu public en général, je suis trop expressive :') Désolée d'avoir cassé tes espoirs d'un bisou (et de plus si affinités). Mais promis, il arrive, il est en chemin, il attend le bus, là (je vais pas trop en dire, mais le bus arrive dans genre possiblement…disons…deux chapitres ?). Je vais arrêter avec mes métaphores bizarres et je te remercie une nouvelle fois :D Ta review m'a vraiment donné le sourire ! Ah, et je poste toutes les deux semaines :) Bisous !

 **Mirtie252** : Merciii! Ui, promis, la romance arrive bel et bien :) Contente de compter une nouvelle lectrice! :D Merci encore :)

 **Skouare Enix** : Pwaaaah quelle chanceuse! Il fait 4 degrés à Paris x) Faudra que tu me racontes tout, hein! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, t'es incroyable :') Profite à fond!


	8. Chapter 8

Ouais, j'ai un peu de retard dans la publication. Je crois que le « un chapitre toutes les deux semaines » s'arrête ici, compte-tenu du fait que je n'ai plus du tout d'avance, que je risque d'avoir peu de temps pendant ces vacances et que j'attaque 2016 avec mes très aimés partiels.

Mais j'ai plein d'idées et je ne vous abandonne pas !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Thomas s'était réveillé en sursaut, alerté par le bruit reconnaissable d'une serrure que l'on force. Enfin, reconnaissable quand on venait des quartiers sud de Chicago. Quoiqu'encore à moitié endormi, il avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement entre le cliquetis et Newt.

Alors son otage avait bien compté sur son épuisement pour tenter de s'enfuir…c'était assez logique et prévisible, en fait.

Thomas se retourna mollement dans son lit, l'abandonna à contre cœur après avoir pris le flingue coincé sous son oreiller, et se traîna difficilement jusqu'au bureau où il avait laissé ses vêtements. Il enfila son jean gris foncé qu'il avait déjà porté dans la journée, vérifia que les clés de la Range Rover étaient toujours dans sa poche, puis il passa un pull noir sans vraiment se presser malgré sa certitude que le blond se sauvait. Peut-être parce qu'il était beaucoup moins sûr de son envie de le rattraper.

Pourtant, il coinça l'arme dans sa poche – plutôt mourir que de l'utiliser contre Newt, mais il ne s'en séparait jamais – et il se força à laisser sa chambre pour regagner le couloir. Quelques pas plus tard, il se figea. Par-dessus la rambarde qui offrait une vue plongeante sur le salon, il n'apercevait pas une, mais deux silhouettes dans la faible lumière qu'offrait la lune. L'une d'elle, fine et élancée, était très probablement celle de Newt.

Thomas avait coupé sa respiration, comme tétanisé, incapable d'agir. Puis la silhouette la plus massive plaqua l'autre contre un mur. Il entendit le cri étouffé de Newt, et son corps se réveilla. Une lame avait brillé.

« Où est Thomas ? »

Il se baissa, retira la sécurité du pistolet et glissa ses mains de chaque côté d'un des barreaux de la rambarde du couloir. De là, il pourrait atteindre la tempe de l'homme sans risquer de toucher Newt. Son cœur se serra quand il posa sa main sur la gâchette. Il n'avait jamais tué personne. C'était la limite qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais franchir.

« Réponds. »

Mais il vit la lame se poser contre la gorge de Newt. Il savait que quoi que répondrait le blond, le pion de Janson le tuerait.

« Il n'est plus là. » Fit Newt de manière à peine audible

Thomas écarquilla les yeux, retint son souffle, et au moment où l'homme allait esquisser le geste fatal, il tira. Il le vit basculer sur le côté et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'appuyer sur la rambarde et sauter dans le salon. Il retomba sur ses pieds et accourut vers Newt, poussé par une surdose d'adrénaline.

« Newt ! » Cria-t-il

Le blondinet était toujours contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds, la bouche entrouverte. Thomas posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à l'examiner du mieux qu'il pouvait compte-tenu du peu de lumière qu'ils avaient.

« Newt, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Newt ne répondit pas, comme pétrifié, et le brun remarqua alors la légère entaille sur la droite de sa gorge dont un léger filet de sang s'échappait. Ç'avait été moins une.

« Il faut qu'on parte. Tu m'entends ? »

Comme le garçon ne réagissait toujours pas, Thomas le secoua légèrement. Il s'en voulait de le brusquer avec ce qu'il venait de vivre, mais il savait que les hommes de Janson ne venaient jamais seuls. Et comme un écho à ses pensées, la porte d'entrée claqua et deux hommes se ruèrent dans le salon. Thomas eut juste le temps d'attraper Newt par les épaules pour le tirer contre lui avant de se jeter par terre tandis que le bruit de plusieurs balles leur perçait les tympans. Il roula derrière le canapé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sous lui, Newt remua enfin.

« Thomas. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante

« Ça va aller. »

Rien n'était moins sûr, pourtant, Thomas se redressa rapidement et obligea le blond à en faire de même en le tirant par son pull. Presque aussitôt, de nouvelles balles fendirent l'air pour venir traverser le canapé.

« Ne sois pas stupide Thomas, vous êtes foutus ! » Cria un des hommes

Thomas tenait fermement la main de Newt dans la sienne, et son flingue dans l'autre. Il traversa le salon en courant au moment où les deux hommes quittaient l'entrée. Arrivé à côté des escaliers, il s'immobilisa et poussa Newt derrière lui. Les pions de Janson s'étaient eux-mêmes arrêtés au niveau du canapé qui avait servi de bouclier aux deux garçons un peu plus tôt.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Thomas visa l'un de deux et appuya sur la gâchette. Sa cible esquiva la balle tandis que l'autre tira.

Thomas entendit Newt hoqueter, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se tourner vers lui, une vive douleur dans le bras lui arracha un cri.

« Thomas ! Tu as été… » Commença Newt dans son dos

« Ça va. »

Il évita de justesse une nouvelle balle en s'assurant d'entraîner le blond avec lui.

« Tu vas crever, enfoiré ? » Grogna celui qui avait tiré

Malgré l'impression que sa peau effleurée par la balle fondait littéralement, il serra encore l'arme dans ses mains et tira. Cette fois, il atteignit sa cible. L'homme tomba avec un gémissement, touché au ventre.

L'autre, qui avait dû prendre le temps de recharger son révolver, revint à la charge, mais Thomas estima que c'était le moment ou jamais de fuir. Si celui qu'il avait blessé se relevait, ils auraient de nouveau l'avantage. Il se tourna vers Newt, croisa son regard affolé et attrapa sa main.

« On y va. » Lui dit-il

Puis, au moment où l'homme encore debout tira, Thomas entraîna Newt avec lui. Il courut le plus vite possible sans cesser de viser les deux pions, cachant le blond derrière son propre corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rapprochent vraiment de l'entrée.

« Petite merde ! » Hurla celui qui tirait avant de les poursuivre

Une nouvelle balle fendit l'air, et les deux garçons eurent juste le temps de se baisser. Le mur derrière eux se fissura sous l'impact sans qu'ils n'y fassent attention, et ils se remirent à courir vers la porte. Thomas poussa Newt devant lui, lui lança les clés de la Range Rover et lui cria :

« Vas-y ! Je te couvre ! »

« Qu-… »

« VAS-Y ! »

Newt semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, mais Thomas savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Que Newt puisse s'en tirer.

Les clés dans ses mains tremblantes, le blond lui lança un dernier regard et se mit à courir vers la voiture. Un peu plus loin, un 4X4 était garé – celui des hommes de Janson.

Thomas pivota sur ses talons et n'avança vers la voiture qu'à reculons, prêt à tirer sur l'un ou l'autre des deux restants. Seul celui qui n'avait pas été touché émergea de la maison. Il tira aussitôt, manquant de peu la tête de Thomas qui répliqua rapidement. Il continua à reculer, priant pour atteindre la Range Rover sans recevoir une balle.

Il entendit le moteur vibrer derrière lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de s'en sortir quand la baie-vitrée du salon coulissa. Le deuxième homme, une main appuyée sur la tâche rouge qui s'étendait sur ses vêtements, le visait maintenant aussi.

Thomas coupa son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. C'était foutu. Il se tourna vers la Range et hurla à Newt :

« Dégage ! Roule ! »

Puis il fit volte-face et reprit en joug son premier adversaire, sachant pertinemment que le second le tuerait bientôt. Mais s'il pouvait au moins avoir un autre de ces enfoirés et réduire l'envie du dernier restant de poursuivre Newt…

Le pouls affolé, il tira sa dernière balle, toucha l'homme en pleine poitrine et ferma les yeux en entendant l'autre tiré, prêt à mourir.

Mais rien. Il était toujours debout. C'était tellement improbable qu'il se demanda même brièvement s'il n'était pas déjà mort et au Paradis, enfin…en Enfer, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit sa propre cible morte, gisant dans l'entrée, et l'homme déjà touché au ventre ramper au sol, comme si…

« Thomas ! Bouge-toi ! » Cria Newt

Thomas se tourna vers la Range Rover sans comprendre. Newt était penché à la fenêtre, côté conducteur. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends putain ?! »

Les élans hystériques dans la voix du blond eurent l'effet de le réveiller, et il se mit à courir vers la voiture. Il ouvrit si fort la deuxième portière avant qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait l'arracher, puis il se jeta sur le siège, et Newt appuya sur la pédale d'accélération en tournant le volant de toutes ses forces.

Thomas dut s'accrocher à son siège et tirer maladroitement sa ceinture tant ils allaient vite. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ils avaient quitté le chemin terreux et pris la route. Il resta d'abord silencieux, au moins le temps que les battements de son cœur ne récupèrent un rythme correct, puis, après que Newt ait pris un énième virage beaucoup trop rapidement, il se tourna vers lui et l'appela :

« Newt… »

 **-TLYG-**

Mais Newt ne l'entendit pas. Il était agrippé au volant, les yeux résolument rivés sur le goudron rayé de lignes blanches. Son pied refusait de quitter l'accélérateur. Il ne savait absolument pas depuis combien de temps ils roulaient. Dix, vingt, trente minutes ? Il avait encore l'impression de ne pas s'être assez éloigné de cette foutue maison.

« Newt, ralentis. »

Newt lui lança un regard furtif, plein d'angoisse.

« Ils pourraient nous rattraper. » Fit-il d'une voix tremblante

« Bien sûr que non…deux d'entre eux sont morts…trois, peut-être. »

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non, j'ai juste tiré dans la jambe du dernier. »

« Mais je l'avais touché dans le ventre avant. Crois-moi, Newt, à l'heure qu'il est, il est soit déjà mort, soit en train de se vider de son sang. »

« Mais s'il y en a d'autres qui… »

« Je sais comment ils fonctionnent. Il n'y en a pas d'autres. »

Thomas avait l'air sûr de lui, mais Newt était encore mort de peur. Il avait failli mourir. Thomas avait failli mourir.

Il avait tiré sur quelqu'un.

Il leva ses yeux affolés vers le rétroviseur intérieur, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait, puis il donna un coup de volant sur la droite.

« Newt, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Avant que le brun ne termine, ils étaient garés à moitié sur la route, heureusement déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Newt croisa ses bras sur le volant, y cacha sa tête et éclata en sanglots.

C'était trop. Il se fichait d'être ridicule aux yeux de Thomas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il pleura plusieurs minutes, ne retenant aucun gémissement. Il devait extérioriser, sinon, il n'arriverait pas à poursuivre.

Il serra un peu plus le volant entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, oui, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé non plus.

Une main se posa timidement dans son dos, et, sans redresser la tête, Newt grogna :

« Tu es un abruti. »

« Je… »

« Si tu dis que tu es désolé, je récupère ce foutu flingue et je te fais sauter la cervelle. »

Un silence s'installa. Newt en profita pour se redresser et sécher ses yeux encore mouillés de larmes. Il essuya ses joues du revers de la main et tourna un regard accusateur vers Thomas, puis il lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais besoin de cet argent parce que ta vie en dépendait ? »

Thomas sembla d'abord surpris, puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? »

Newt eut un rire jaune. Sur le moment, non. Si le soir où il l'avait enlevé, Thomas avait débarqué en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de sa thune pour ne pas crever, Newt savait qu'il aurait quand même essayé de se barrer. Mais après…

« Après que ton amie sois venue, j'ai cru que tu m'avais enlevé juste pour…t'enrichir. Mais ces gars…tu leur dois de l'argent, non ? »

Thomas acquiesça simplement. Newt se cala dans le fond de son siège, inspira et expira profondément. La peur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque cet homme avait tenté de le tuer, est-ce que Thomas la subissait continuellement ?

Il se demanda s'il aurait été capable d'enlever quelqu'un si sa vie dépendait d'une partie des dollars de cette personne, et la réponse le fit frémir. Oui. Il le ferait. Et s'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, il était sûr que Teresa l'y aiderait.

« Ça change tout, Thomas. »

 **-TLYG-**

Les yeux ambrés, encore humides et rougis, le fixaient avec sérieux. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que Newt voulait dire, mais le garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de questions, enchaînant rapidement :

« C'est…tu avais l'air tellement calme. Tout à l'heure. »

« Ce n'était pas la première fois. » Avoua Thomas

Newt parut horrifié de l'apprendre.

« Qu'on essayait de te tuer ? »

Thomas hocha la tête.

« Tu n'as que vingt ans. » Souffla Newt en fermant les yeux

Vingt ans, quinze, trente, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour mourir quand on décevait Janson. Mais Thomas se garda de le dire, et Newt reprit :

« Combien ? »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa voix se bloqua dans la gorge.

« Combien ? » Répéta Newt. « Combien pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille ? »

La vérité, c'est que Thomas n'en savait rien. Il connaissait le montant des pertes qu'il avait causé, mais il n'était même pas sûr que donner cet argent à Janson suffirait à se racheter. Après tout, on ne lui avait même pas laissé négocier un remboursement. Du jour au lendemain, on avait juste essayé de le tuer. Il répondit quand même :

« Deux-cent cinquante mille dollars. »

Newt acquiesça simplement. Il ne paraissait pas impressionné par le chiffre.

« Mon père les a largement. » Finit-il par dire

Obtenir cet argent de lui était le but depuis le début, mais étrangement, en parler avec le blond mettait Thomas terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Je sais comment tes amis veulent fonctionner, mais je pense qu'il serait plus sûr…et plus rapide que j'appelle Teresa, demain. Elle nous aidera, je te le jure. »

Et maintenant Newt parlait de _coopérer_ ? Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans la tête blonde du garçon, Thomas était incapable de le comprendre.

« Que…Newt, je…tu viens de manquer de mourir. A cause moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'énerves pas ? Tu devrais… »

« Faire une crise d'hystérie ? T'en coller une ? Oui, sûrement. » Répondit sérieusement le garçon. Il passa une main sur son visage et poursuivit « Je n'avais pas pleuré devant quelqu'un depuis que je suis gosse, je crois. C'est suffisant. Et il faut bien que j'y mette du mien si je veux que ça se termine avant que je ne sais pas qui envoie encore des gars pour nous cribler de balles, non ? »

« …oui, je suppose. »

Newt renifla. Thomas voyait bien que le court moment qu'il s'était accordé pour pleurer était loin d'être « suffisant ». Lui, il avait une triste habitude du bruit des coups de feu et de la peur de mourir.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et pris quelques secondes pour respirer. Tout était allé tellement vite. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui, trop occupé à vouloir sauver Newt à tout prix.

Il voulut se détacher, prendre le volant à la place du blond, mais c'est ce moment précis que la douleur dans son bras décida de se rappeler à lui. L'adrénaline retombée, il était bien moins facile de l'ignorer. Il plaqua sa paume sur sa blessure avec un gémissement qu'il détesta laisser sortir. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Newt aussi avait été blessé, et il était complètement innocent.

 **-TLYG-**

Newt se redressa dans son siège. Thomas venait de gémir, lui rappelant qu'une balle avait effleuré son bras.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il

Thomas acquiesça avec un sourire forcé, et Newt se fit la remarque qu'il avait été bête de poser la question. Evidemment, que ça n'allait pas. Il se pencha vers Thomas et ouvrit la boîte à gant où il avait trouvé l'arme qui lui avait servi à tirer sur l'un des trois hommes. Elle contenait aussi une trousse rouge barrée d'une croix blanche, et comme il l'avait pensé, il y trouva de quoi les soigner un minimum. S'il ne portait pas cette Brenda dans son cœur, il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait pensé à tout.

« Enlève ton pull. » Fit-il en se nettoyant les mains avec une solution hydro alcoolique

Il fronça le nez quand l'odeur du produit lui piqua les yeux, et davantage encore quand il remarqua que Thomas ne bougeait pas. Le garçon le regardait avec un air totalement perdu. Un air de chien battu, comme à peu près tout le temps ces trois derniers jours.

« Il faut qu'on nettoie ça, si tu ne veux pas que ça s'infecte. »

« Toi aussi, tu es blessé. » Répondit Thomas

Par réflexe, Newt posa sa main contre sa gorge et vit le brun baisser les yeux, comme s'il était honteux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour que ces gars veulent te tuer, et je t'ai vraiment maudit sur dix générations environ quarante fois depuis que tu m'as kidnappé mais…je sais que tu ne mérites pas ça. »

Thomas leva un regard surpris vers lui. Newt lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il le pensait. Il suffisait de voir le garçon assis en face de lui pour pouvoir jurer qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Newt avait sans doute vécu les trois pires jours de sa vie, et les pires minutes moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il avait vraiment cru mourir quand l'un des hommes avait commencé à entailler sa gorge, et il avait ensuite été persuadé qu'une balle l'achèverait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Thomas. Plus maintenant.

« Et si je le méritais ? »

« Tu as vingt ans. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais… »

« Le simple fait de t'avoir kidnappé devrait te faire penser que je le mérite. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu n'es pas parti, tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu as tiré sur ce gars, pourquoi tu n'es pas parti sans moi ? Tu allais t'enfuir quand ces gars sont arrivés, alors pourquoi… »

Newt claqua sa langue contre son palet. Il voyait bien que Thomas était complètement paumé, il entendait la colère et l'incompréhension dans sa voix, mais il n'avait aucune vraie réponse à lui apporter.

« Je n'en sais rien, d'accord ? J'y ai peut-être pensé une demie seconde, en montant dans la voiture. Mais…j'en sais rien. Toi aussi, tu aurais pu partir sans moi, non ? En les entendant, tu aurais pu les laisser me tuer et t'enfuir par la fenêtre. »

« J'aurais été le dernier des enfoirés. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, je t'ai juste empêché de mourir à cause de moi. »

Newt soupira.

« Si tu veux. Mais peu importe. Tu ne m'entendras jamais dire que tu as bien fait de m'enlever, mais je…je peux envisager qu'il y ait une vraie raison. Je ne vais plus essayer de m'enfuir, Thomas. Je vais juste faire en sorte qu'on en finisse rapidement, qu'on vive, et qu'on reparte chacun de notre côté en un seul morceau. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il disait ça. A en juger par l'air de Thomas, lui aussi devait se demander s'il ne rêvait pas, ou si le choc n'avait pas rendu Newt complètement fou.

Le blond pinça ses lèvres, à des années lumières de comprendre ses propres décisions.

Oui, il voulait que ça se termine. Oui, il était mort de peur et il détestait le fait d'être impliqué dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Thomas mourir. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Tu me laisses te soigner, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il alors pour éviter de trop penser

« Si tu me laisses m'occuper de ça avant. »

Thomas désigna la plaie rougeâtre qui avait cessé de saigner sur la gorge de Newt. Avec un sourire à peine dissimulé, le blond lui tendit la trousse de secours.

Thomas l'imita, nettoyant ses mains avant d'imbiber un morceau de coton de désinfectant.

« Ça…ça va piquer un peu. »

« C'est rien. » Répondit Newt. « Je me vengerai dans dix petites secondes. »

Sa remarque eut l'air de détendre Thomas qui cessa de trembler. Le garçon passa le coton sur la plaie avec toute la délicatesse du monde, puis il détacha un morceau de compresse, un de scotch, et il recouvra la blessure avec. Une lueur de pure tristesse brillait dans ses prunelles, et Newt leva les yeux au ciel en entendant un énième :

« Je suis désolé. »

« J'avais cru comprendre. » Soupira-t-il

Thomas s'éloigna légèrement de lui, et, sans le regarder, il enleva son pull avec des gestes fébriles. Il tendit ensuite son bras devant lui, et Newt passa une main sous son biceps avant de se concentrer sur la large blessure qui traversait le triceps.

Il voulut dire quelque chose pour décoincer un peu Thomas, lui faire remarquer qu'il était bien plus musclé qu'il n'en avait l'air sous ses vêtements, mais il pensa que c'était peut-être déplacé. Il mordit sa joue et observa plus longuement la blessure. La balle avait seulement effleuré le bras, mais les premières couchent de l'épiderme avaient été brûlées et du sang s'échappait toujours de la plaie. Newt s'approcha un peu plus de Thomas, cala son genou contre son siège, entre les jambes du garçon qui s'était entièrement tendu.

« Désolé…toi, pour le coup, ça va vraiment piquer. »

Thomas ne répondit pas, et Newt tamponna d'abord une compresse sur la blessure pour en enlever une bonne partie du sang. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant Thomas tressauter, puis il se concentra sur tous ses gestes pour ne pas trembler et faire souffrir le moins possible son patient improvisé. Quand la plaie fut désinfectée, il leva des yeux inquiets vers Thomas.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura ce-dernier avec un léger sourire

Alors il continua, le cœur un peu plus rapide qu'habituellement – mais bien moins que plus tôt dans la nuit – et apposa enfin la compresse qu'il fit en sorte de bien fixer.

« On y est. » Souffla-t-il avec un sourire satisfait

« Merci. »

Newt haussa les épaules, et il retrouva sa place sur son siège.

« Non, vraiment. Merci, Newt. »

Surpris par le ton sérieux de Thomas, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Les prunelles brunes le fixaient intensément, comme si le garçon cherchait à transmettre toute sa gratitude par elles. Newt baissa rapidement ses yeux, toussota et reprit le volant entre ses mains. Troublé, il se contenta de demander :

« On y va ? »

A côté de lui, Thomas remit son pull et ouvrit sa portière.

« Oui, mais je conduis. »

« J'étais paniqué, tout à l'heure, je conduis mieux d'habi… »

Mais Thomas avait déjà fermé la portière. Une moue vexée sur le visage, Newt se glissa néanmoins sur le siège d'à côté. En fait, ce n'était pas si mal. Peut-être qu'il allait dormir un peu. Il allait avoir besoin d'être complètement remis de ses émotions, pour affronter celle de Teresa, le lendemain.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **WeirdWolfAddict** : mouahaha je suis si cruelle ! Mais ce chapitre ne se termine pas d'une façon horrible, pas vrai ? Je me rattrape ? :D Merci beaucoup ! :)

 **LittlePoiZon** : Arf, ton plan de Thomas qui dort avec Newt était brillant…mais non ! Pas de Minho non plus pour ce chapitre mais imaginer ta version de l'intrusion m'a bien faite rire x) Merci :D

 **Tanthor** : Woh, merci beaucoup ! Haha, j'aurais dû appeler dû appeler cette fic « Stockholm Syndrome » x)

 **Haliska** : Merciii ! :D Promis, la romance est en route, elle arrive trèèèèèès bientôt !

 **Morgane-Ravenclaw** : Pauvre Tommy, quand je lis les reviews il me fait encore plus de peine x) Mais j'approuve totalement !

 **Naws-you** : Rah c'est trop mignon, merci ! Tu as deviné pour les gars, bravo (j'ai eu des hypothèses vraiment bizarres mais assez marrantes). Surtout n'hiberne pas jusqu'au prochain chapitre hein, ça serait bête de rater les fêtes ! Merci pour tous ces compliments :D

 **Papuche-chan** : Je trouve ça à la fois bizarre et marrant de te répondre là, comme au tout début :') l'époque où je n'étais pas encore amou- ah non, pas ici pas ici ! Putain en relisant ta review j'ai ri quand tu parles du jeu de rôle et du « #Relationsaine » x) Surtout qu'en ce moment je te parle par texto comme 99,99% du temps, le 0,1% étant composé de nos heures de sommeil. Bref, toi je vais pas te dire merci, je vais te dire je t'aime.

 **La Dictateuse** : AH ! Une papaye sauvage apparaît ! Pokeball go ! J'espère que je l'ai attrapé, je vais pouvoir la forcer à écrire son newtmas comme ça…elle devrait rentrer dans la pokeball, elle est si petite :D Bon, en vrai, merci ma papaye, tu es trop mignonne (et trop petite). Merci merci merci, et ui, il y aura probablement une rencontre Thomas/Teresa. Je connais ton amour pour Teresa mais…mais moi je l'aime bien alors c'est comme ça mouhahaha :D

 **Skouare Enix** : Raaaah ça y est tu repars pour un monde meilleur ! Chanceuse ! Merci de reviewer dès que tu le peux, c'est juste trop adorable :D Eclate toi bien !

 **Clemladin** : Oh mais Thomas avait plus ou moins deviné que Newt allait essayer de se barrer, promis, il n'est pas si con x) Haha « quand est-ce que des gens vont venir tuer Thomas ? Nan parce que j'en ai marre qu'il soit vivant moi oh ! » x) Au prochain chapitre, alors )

 **Ewhylan** : Newt en train de faire Prison Break, tu m'as faite rire x) Je me suis entraînée, j'ai même réussi à ouvrir une porte avec un cure dent quoi ! (Nan, nan, je m'ennuie pas…) Dis comme ça, ok, Newt passe pour un énorme manipulateur…bon, d'accord, il l'est carrément x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

 **The Queen of rats** : Haaaaaa désolée ! Promis, je veux tuer personne à part James Dashner ! Moi je me ferais bien enlever par Dylan O'Brien plutôt, et après on enlèverait Thomas Brodie Sangster, ça serait trop géniiiial ! Allez, merci beaucoup :p

 **Maeva Cerise** : Tu es rassurée ? Personne n'avait une tête de limace géante, tu vois :D ça aurait été probable, remarque…ou pas d'ailleurs, mais quand même, tu as bien fait de te méfier ! J'avoue qu'ils doivent être trop mignons Newt et Thomas comme ça :3 Merci pour ta review, j'ai bien ri !

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! :) C'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs :D Et une review pleine de compliments quoi :3 Merci encore !

 **Mo** : constructive ou pas, une review fait toujours plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas :D (quand tu passes des heures sur un chapitre, tu mangerais les compliments par dizaine pour t'en remettre…) Et puis ta review est toute mignonne, et je suis honorée d'y avoir eu le droit si tu n'en laisses jamais :D Merci beaucoup et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre !


	9. Chapter 9

Vous avez probablement remarqué que j'étais plus vraiment dans le rythme « un chapitre toutes les deux semaines », et j'en suis désolée !

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture pour un chapitre biiiiien moins riche en action que le précédent. On se retrouve en bas pour des infos sur la suite !

* * *

Thomas gara la voiture le plus loin possible du petit restaurant perdu sur l'aire d'autoroute. Il tourna son regard vers Newt, endormi depuis quatre bonnes heures, la joue écrasée contre la vitre et la respiration tranquille. Quand il dormait, le garçon était vraiment attendrissant – quand il était réveillé, ses piques régulières avaient tendance à faire passer son physique agréable en second plan. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Thomas, mais s'évapora rapidement. Il passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué et grimaça en sentant la blessure de son bras le lancer.

Il était tellement perdu. Comment Newt avait-il pu changer d'avis comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il faire le choix de risquer sa propre vie pour celui qui l'avait enlevé ? Après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit…

Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il avait failli faire tuer Newt…

Il posa une main légèrement tremblante sur l'épaule du blondinet et le secoua doucement. Le garçon ne mit pas longtemps à émerger, s'étirant d'abord avant de tourner ses yeux ambrés vers Thomas en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« On est sur une aire d'autoroute. » Dit Thomas « Si tu veux boire quelque chose ou aller aux toilettes… »

« J'aimerais bien. » Répondit Newt d'une voix encore endormie « Mais il y a plus intelligent qu'aller montrer ma tête dans un lieu public quand des photos de moi doivent circuler un peu partout. »

Thomas acquiesça, puis il laissa son regard se perdre derrière le pare-brise et demanda :

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux comme ça ? Que quelqu'un te reconnaisse et que tu rentres chez toi aujourd'hui ? »

Il n'osait pas regarder Newt. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'air du garçon, mais ce-dernier ne tarda pas à répondre :

« Tu es vraiment en train de me tenter ? »

« Disons que...je veux que tu saches que tu peux toujours décider d'être raisonnable et changer d'avis. Tu peux sortir de la voiture, là, maintenant, et ne pas y remonter. »

Cette fois, il regarda Newt. Son expression était légèrement surprise, mais il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« J'en ai vraiment envie. » Souffla Newt « Mais le fait d'avoir eu une enfance dorée ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'insensible. »

« Ça ne ferait pas de toi quelqu'un d'insensible. Plutôt quelqu'un qui écoute à raison son instinct de survie et qui n'a pas spécialement envie de mourir pour une personne qu'il ne connait pas. »

« Et si je descends, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Epouser une riche héritière ? Compter sur la loterie ? Braquer une banque ? »

Thomas fronça les sourcils et secoua sa tête.

« Non, non je ne vais pas braquer une banque…ni faire le reste, mais… »

« Tu vas attendre que d'autres gars te tombent dessus et te tuent, alors ? »

« Au moins, j'attendrai seul, et je mourrai seul. Pas avec toi. »

Newt soupira et se mit à le regarder avec colère.

« Quelle belle fin, Thomas. » Claqua-t-il

« Je ne te comprends pas. » Répondit Thomas – il était soudainement agacé par le comportement du blond « Tu étais en train de t'enfuir quand ces gars sont arrivés, et c'est normal. Je t'ai enlevé, je…tu es en danger avec moi. On se connait pas, tu me dois rien, et tu as une famille qui t'attend dans la peur, et… »

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça ? Que ça me rend pas malade de savoir que mes parents flippent ? Que ma meilleure amie a sûrement raté ses examens à cause de moi ? Que je n'ai pas mal au ventre à l'idée de revivre la même scène que cette nuit ? »

Thomas donna un coup sur le tableau de bord, faisant sursauter Newt. Il était énervé pour de bon. Enervé parce qu'il ne comprenait rien. Parce qu'il voulait à la fois que le blond reste avec lui et parte.

« Si tu restes, je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité. Tu comprends, ça ? Si tu ne descends pas maintenant, tu vas peut-être y rester. »

« J'ai confiance en Teresa plus qu'en n'importe qui. Elle sera rapide, on aura l'argent en un rien de temps, je te jure, et personne ne remontera jusqu'à toi. »

Newt avait vraiment l'air déterminé, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour Thomas. Ces quatre dernières heures, il n'avait pu que penser aux risques qu'il lui avait fait courir.

« Thomas…si je pars, je vais être interrogé, surveillé. Je ne pourrais pas simplement retirer autant d'argent de mon compte sans que mon père en soit informé, et si je suis libre au moment de demander ce service à Teresa, je suis loin d'être sûr qu'elle accepte. J'y ai réfléchi, vraiment. J'ai la possibilité de faire en sorte que tu ne meures pas. Si je ne fais rien…si je te laisse mourir, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. »

Thomas soupira profondément. Il était incapable de sortir Newt de la voiture en utilisant la force, même s'il savait que c'était le mieux à faire. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si le blondinet avait continué à croire que cet argent n'était pas une question de survie.

« Tu as peu trop râlé pour que je te prenne pour un peureux… » Fit Thomas en le regardant « Mais je te pensais beaucoup plus censé et moins intrépide que ça. »

« Pour être sincère, moi aussi. » Répondit Newt, très sérieux

Thomas se retint de soupirer – à ce stade, il avait l'impression que ça ne servait plus à rien. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Brenda et Minho qu'il serait bientôt au Kansas – sans parler de ce qui s'était passé avant le départ pour éviter de les voir débarquer.

« Je vais prendre de l'essence. Tu…tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Newt, et Thomas eut un instant l'impression qu'il se moquait un peu de lui. Il quitta la voiture en haussant les épaules, et ses pensées se focalisèrent rapidement sur la suite des événements. Newt avait sûrement raison, appeler cette fille, Teresa, était sans doute la meilleure solution pour obtenir l'argent rapidement. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Minho et Brenda pour le moment – quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne cautionneraient pas sa confiance presque aveugle en Newt.

Il composa le numéro de son meilleur ami tout en tirant la pompe à essence, priant pour que son mensonge soit le dernier.

 **-TLYG-**

Newt avait mal au ventre à s'en plier en deux. Sa main, refermée sur le téléphone de Thomas, tremblait. Il l'avait fait. Il avait composé le numéro de Teresa. Il allait bientôt entendre sa voix.

Il regarda Thomas qui lui adressa un léger sourire encourageant, et il lança l'appel.

Deux sonneries plus loin, il l'entendit enfin, la voix fatiguée de sa meilleure amie :

 _« Teresa Agnès…j'écoute. »_

Newt se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux et répondit dans un souffle :

 _« Teresa, c'est moi. C'est Newt. »_

Il s'écoula peut-être une ou deux seconde avant que la jeune femme ne sanglote :

 _« N-Newt ? Oh mon dieu Newt ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! »_

Newt eut l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur. A cet instant plus qu'à n'importe quel autre, il aurait tant voulu prendre son amie dans ses bras et s'excuser. Mais il devait se reprendre. Plus vite cette histoire serait terminée, plus vite il rentrerait auprès de ses proches.

 _« Je vais bien Te', ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Teresa eut un soupir soulagé mais tremblant.

 _« J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tellement…où est-ce que tu es ? Je…je viens te chercher immédiatement ! Je vais appeler ta mère et… »_

 _« Non ! Teresa, écoute-moi, s'il te plait. »_

 _« Que…ne…ne me dis pas qu'on te retient ? Tu n'es pas seul ? Oh mon dieu Newt, est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? »_

Newt leva les yeux vers Thomas, mais le garçon fixait le sol, l'air terriblement mal. Il se reconcentra sur son appel, quoiqu'à bout de mots. D'eux deux, Teresa avait toujours était celle qui gardait son sang-froid. Et là, elle pleurait et parlait d'une voix étranglée.

 _« Teresa, je vais bien, personne ne m'a fait de mal, je te promets. Mais… »_

 _« Mais ? » Fit la jeune fille dans un autre sanglot_

 _« J'ai…je suis infiniment désolé de te demander ça, mais j'ai besoin que tu te calmes et que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Où que tu sois, assis-toi et souffle. Dis-toi que je suis vivant, que je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison. C'est une promesse. Mais écoute-moi avant. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »_

Il s'en voulait terriblement de demander quelque chose d'aussi difficile à sa meilleure amie, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il entendit Teresa renifler, puis quelques secondes passèrent comme si elle prenait le temps de reprendre son souffle. Enfin, d'une voix moins tremblante, elle dit :

 _« Je t'écoute. »_

 _« Je…je suis avec un garçon au Kansas. Un garçon de notre âge qui a pas mal de problèmes. »_

Newt inspira et fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas regarder Thomas, assis à côté de lui dans le canapé.

 _« Il…il a vraiment besoin de beaucoup d'argent. »_

Teresa hoqueta.

 _« Il te retient en otage. » Souffla-t-elle_

Newt sentit toute la détresse dans l'affirmation de la jeune femme. Il pinça l'arête de son nez et reprit :

 _« C'est…à la base, oui. Mais…mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je…écoute, je t'expliquerai tout en détail quand je serai rentré, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à avoir cet argent. »_

 _« Evidemment, je…je ferai n'importe quoi Newt, mais…je t'en prie, dis-moi que… »_

 _« Il ne m'a rien fait, je te jure. Ça va te paraître fou dit comme ça, mais je te promets que je vais très bien. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il ne me blessera pas. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne parleras à personne de cette conversation. »_

 _« Quoi ? Il…Newt, tu…je dois prévenir ta mère, et la poli-… »_

 _« Non, surtout pas ! Si tu récupères deux-cent cinquante mille dollars et que tu nous les fais parvenir sans que personne ne soit au courant, je serai très vite rentré. La police n'a pas besoin de savoir, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache. Et si tu préviens mes parents, tu passeras forcément à l'interrogatoire. »_

 _« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes. »_

Teresa s'était remise à pleurer, plus discrètement cette fois.

 _« J'ai eu tellement peur, Newt. Je me suis imaginée le pire pendant tous ces jours, et tes parents…tout le monde te cherche, et tu me dis que je ne peux même pas les prévenir que tu es en vie ? »_

 _« Je sais…je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez, mais…Teresa, je suis avec lui de mon plein gré maintenant. S'il n'a pas cet argent, il va mourir. »_

 _« Et alors ? Tu es manipulé, Newt ! Tu fais un syndrome de Stockholm, mais il faut que tu ouvres les yeux ! Qui qu'il soit, ce gars vient de nous faire vivre l'enfer ! Tu ne lui dois rien, alors je t'en supplie, dis-moi juste où tu… »_

Newt essaya de ne pas montrer à Thomas qu'il commençait à perdre espoir. Il ne le regarda pas par peur de se trahir, souffla, et répondit :

 _« Teresa, je t'en prie. Tu dois me faire confiance. J'ai toute ma tête, et je ne changerai pas de position. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir, alors je ne rentrerai pas tant qu'il n'aura pas cet argent. »_

Pendant un instant, seul un « Newt » étouffé lui répondit. Il imaginait avec douleur Teresa se torturer le cerveau pour savoir quelle décision elle devait prendre. Il sentait déjà poindre la culpabilité en lui, honteux d'imposer ça à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais il n'avait pas le choix…il devait sauver Thomas.

 _« Passe le moi. »_

Newt crut d'abord qu'il avait mal entendu, alors il demanda :

 _« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as… »_

 _« Passe-moi le gars à qui je suis censée apporter deux-cent cinquante mille dollars. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Je ne… »_

 _« Newt. Tu me demandes quelque chose d'absolument énorme, alors tu peux au moins m'accorder ça. »_

Newt resta sans voix, trop étonné par la demande de sa meilleure amie.

« Newt ? » L'appela la voix inquiète de Thomas

Alors il leva les yeux vers lui, éloigna le téléphone de sa bouche et murmura, gêné :

« Elle…elle veut te parler. »

Thomas haussa les sourcils, mais il tendit la main sans poser de question. Newt lui laissa prendre le téléphone, la gorge serrée. Un court instant après, le brun se leva.

« Newt… » Souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur le téléphone « Ton amie veut que je change de pièce. Tu… »

« Que…non, d'accord, je reste là. »

Thomas le remercia par un sourire et s'éloigna aussitôt, laissant Newt seul au milieu du petit salon, sur le canapé moelleux qui faisait face à une belle cheminée où le feu crépitait. Il s'installa plus confortablement, s'enroulant dans une couverture en essayant de se détendre. S'il ne soufflait pas un coup, il allait fondre en larmes. Il avait parlé à Teresa. Il avait enfin entendu sa voix. Ce qu'il avait tant voulu durant les premiers jours de sa captivité…et il l'avait fait uniquement pour lui demander une chose si égoïste. Il se demanda brièvement comment, si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait réagi. Sans doute comme sa meilleure amie…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier qu'elle ne fasse pas encore plus culpabiliser Thomas. Ou pire, qu'elle arrive à le convaincre de partir seul et sans l'argent.

Newt soupira et ramena ses jambes contre son torse pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Quand et comment en était-il arrivé à se soucier de Thomas, déjà ?

 **-TLYG-**

« Newt… »

La voix de Thomas. Douce et agréable, comme la plupart du temps. Newt se demanda vaguement s'il rêvait, l'esprit embrumé, puis il sentit une main le secouer doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage angoissé de Thomas. D'abord, ça ne le surpris pas plus que ça. Après tout, le brun avait toujours cette mine. Puis il se rappela de l'appel à Teresa, et son cœur fit un bond immense. Il se redressa dans le canapé, cette fois complètement réveillé. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir ?

« Hé, du calme, tout va bien ! » Fit Thomas « Je voulais juste te dire que tu devrais aller dans un lit. La maison est moins impressionnante que la première, mais ils ont des chambres, tu sais. Alors… »

Newt secoua la tête. C'était loin d'être le moment de dormir, même si les événements survenus dans la nuit l'avaient visiblement épuisé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Teresa voulait te parler ? Ça a duré longtemps ? J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Thomas. Un sourire triste qui serra le ventre de Newt.

« Tu ne dors que depuis une petite trentaine de minutes, je suppose. Je viens juste de raccrocher. Il est treize heures, tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Non, je veux juste que tu me répètes ce que Teresa t'a dit. »

« Elle m'a d'abord promis de m'émasculer s'il t'arrivait le moindre mal. »

Thomas eut un petit rire, mais Newt grimaça.

« Ça lui ressemble bien, oui. Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là demain avec l'argent. Elle vient en avion. Elle a déjà pris son aller, et vos retours. »

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? » S'écria Newt dans un élan de joie « Tu vois, je savais qu'elle t'aiderait ! »

Thomas acquiesça, souriant toujours discrètement, mais sans montrer d'enthousiasme. Celui de Newt retomba alors. Il fronça les sourcils, attrapa Thomas par le poignet et le tira vers lui pour l'obliger à s'assoir dans le canapé. Le brun ne protesta pas et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Souris, Tommy. Tu es sorti d'affaires. »

Thomas tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tommy ? » Répéta-t-il

Newt haussa les épaules. Ça lui était juste venu comme ça. Pour le moment, c'était autre chose qui l'intéressait. Alors il planta ses prunelles ambrées dans celle de son vis-à-vis et demanda :

« Tu me racontes comment tu en es venu à devoir deux-cent-cinquante mille dollars à quelqu'un, alors ? »

Thomas baissa les yeux, et répondit à voix basse :

« Je t'épargne les détails trop clichés de mon enfance dans les quartiers pourris de la banlieue ? »

Newt réfléchit un instant. En y pensant, la vie de Thomas l'intéressait. Ce garçon était vraiment intriguant. Il avait côtoyé assez de misère pour en venir à enlever quelqu'un, mais il restait beaucoup trop gentil pour jouer le rôle d'un vrai kidnappeur. Cependant, il ne voulait pas brusquer Thomas. Après quelques nouvelles secondes de réflexion, il opta pour un :

« Comme tu veux. »

Le brun sourit, baissa les yeux, et commença :

« Tu sais quoi ? Le pire, c'était que j'étais pas si mal parti. Je suis pas le fils de deux drogués, je suis pas né dans un squat et j'ai vraiment été aimé par ma mère. C'est plutôt elle, qui n'a pas eu de chance. Elle s'est laissé avoir par un jeune chef d'entreprise dans le bar où elle travaillait, un peu avant ses trente ans. Je suis né, et le gars a bien été obligé d'avouer à ma mère que toutes ses promesses étaient des mensonges et qu'il était marié, quand il a refusé de me reconnaître. »

Newt baissa les yeux à son tour, le cœur serré en se disant qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu le pire.

« On s'est vite retrouvés dans les quartiers sud, ma mère et moi. J'ai très tôt rencontré Minho, et Brenda un peu plus tard, au lycée. »

L'air triste de Thomas s'évapora un court instant derrière une mine attendrie, et Newt s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir critiqué ces deux-là.

« Quand ma mère est morte, c'est les parents de Minho qui m'ont hébergé. J'avais quinze ans, et ils ont refusé de m'envoyer pourrir dans un foyer. C'est aussi à cette période que j'ai appris le nom de mon père…et que je suis allé le voir. »

La voix de Thomas avait légèrement tremblé sur les derniers mots, alors, par réflexe et par instinct, Newt se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main dans la sienne. Les prunelles brunes se levèrent vers lui, pleine de reconnaissance.

A cet instant, il était plus que difficile pour Newt de se dire qu'il en avait à un moment voulu à ce garçon.

« Il m'a rembarré. » Reprit Thomas avec un petit rire amer « Il m'a dit qu'il avait un fils, un _vrai_ fils, et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de moi. Il a dit qu'il appellerait la police s'il me voyait encore tourner autour de chez lui, qu'il était influent dans la ville, et que je finirais en prison. Alors je suis juste parti, et…et je n'ai pas été foutu de me contenter de ce que j'avais chez Minho. Quand l'occasion s'est présentée de me faire de l'argent facile pour me tirer de ces quartiers pourris et en tirer mes amis…je l'ai saisie. »

« Le trafic de drogue, c'est ça ? » Demanda Newt

Thomas acquiesça. Tout paraissait tellement plus clair maintenant.

« Il y avait cet homme dont on entendait pas mal parler, au lycée. Minho, Brenda et moi, on avait évidemment interdiction de l'approcher. Je trouvais ça injuste. Après tout, ce gars avait déjà tiré de la misère deux élèves de mon âge, dont un que je haïssais…un petit con qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à Brenda quand elle avait refusé de coucher avec lui, et avec lequel je m'étais battu. Ça me débectait de voir que cet enfoiré était en train de s'en sortir alors que je piétinais…j'ai appris un peu trop tard que ce n'était pas s'en sortir, de bosser pour le grand patron. »

« Parce que…toi aussi tu as rejoint le réseau ? »

« Non seulement je l'ai rejoint, mais j'y suis resté. Ça allait faire cinq ans, quand j'ai commis ma première erreur. Je suis d'abord allé revoir mon…père, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que j'espérais qu'il avait changé d'avis, au bout de toutes ces années ? J'ai même entraperçu mon demi-frère, il a l'air d'être un chouette gosse. J'aurais aimé lui parler, mais mon père ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Il m'a dit de dégager, m'a même collé un couteau entre les côtes, alors je suis parti. Encore. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça qui m'a distrait, qui a fait que je me suis laissé avoir, mais j'ai vraiment merdé après ça…»

Newt fronça les sourcils, essayant de rester concentré et de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions. Même s'il était persuadé qu'il étranglerait le géniteur de Thomas s'il le voyait, là, tout de suite.

« Un truc con, mais qui a coûté de l'argent. » Poursuivit Thomas « Deux-cent mille dollars. Je transportais pour la première fois une cargaison de cocaïne, et…enfin, j'ai tout simplement été braqué. Au début, je me suis estimé heureux que les gars ne m'aient pas tué, puis, quand le patron a refusé de m'entendre pour que je m'explique sur la perte de la cargaison…j'ai compris qu'il aurait été moins compliqué que je meure le jour du vol. »

« Mais…même si les mecs dans les cartels sont complètement tordus…ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ils ne considèrent pas que ça l'est, non ? Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas laissé t'expliquer ? »

Thomas haussa les épaules, soupira et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils ont senti que je pensais à quitter le réseau et qu'ils ne me pensaient pas assez fiables pour me laisser partir vivant ? Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. A partir du moment où ils ont essayé de me tuer pour la première fois, j'ai juste passé mon temps à m'en vouloir d'être un ami aussi merdique pour Brenda et Minho. Et puis…j'en suis arrivé à te kidnapper. »

Newt hocha la tête, prenant le temps d'assimiler chaque mot.

« Je me demande si ça aurait été différent, si j'avais su ça avant que tu casses la vitre de ma voiture. » Dit-il finalement, sans vraiment réfléchir

Il avait envie de se dire que oui, qu'il aurait tendu sa main à Thomas sans ne connaître rien d'autre de lui que son histoire, mais il en doutait un peu.

« En tout cas, ça aurait été différent si j'avais été capable de me réjouir de ce que j'avais au lieu de trop regarder les autres, comme Minho l'a toujours fait. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi un gars aussi formidable que lui continue à se faire chier pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Peut-être parce que tu en vaux la peine. »

Thomas eut un nouveau rire amer, et Newt se fit la réflexion qu'il aimerait vraiment, un jour, l'entendre rire sincèrement. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'y aurait pas « d'un jour », puisqu'il rentrerait chez lui demain. Le manque d'enthousiasme que faisait naître cette pensée en lui le déconcerta un instant, mais le brun l'arracha à ses pensées en lançant un :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui dise ça. »

« Que tu en vaux la peine ? Tu as peut-être…d'accord, tu as _fait_ d'énormes erreurs. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que… »

« Si, crois-moi, Newt. Ça veut tout dire. Pendant plus du quart de ma vie, je n'ai pris que des décisions égoïstes. »

« Tu n'as que vingt ans, et tu étais paumé, c'est… »

Thomas lui lança un regard presque énervé, mais Newt ne détourna pas les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherches des excuses ? »

Newt soupira.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

C'était vrai, il n'en savait rien. Pourtant…

« Je suis juste content que tu ne sois pas le méchant de l'histoire, et je n'ai pas envie que tu crois que tu l'es. »

La colère de Thomas se changea en surprise.

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Regarde, malgré les circonstances complètement désastreuses de notre rencontre, je n'ai pas été capable de te détester plus de quelques heures. Tout est arrivé très vite, mais si j'ai changé d'avis, c'est parce qu'il y a une vraie raison, tu ne crois pas ? »

 _Et j'ai volontiers accepté l'idée que tu n'avais peut-être vraiment pas eu le choix,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement _, et j'ai été heureux d'apprendre que c'était le cas, et je comprends pas le foutu fonctionnement de mon cerveau mais l'idée de partir demain pour ne plus jamais te voir me donne mal au ventre. Et si tu continues à me regarder comme si j'étais un objet absolument fascinant, je vais…_

« Newt. »

Newt dut se retenir de ne pas secouer sa tête pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Une réalité absolument déroutante. Captivante, peut-être, comme Thomas à cet instant. Ou était-ce simplement la façon qu'il avait de le regarder ?

Newt pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait honte, et il était sûr d'être à deux doigts de rougir. C'était absolument ridicule. Absolument dingue, comme tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces-derniers jours.

Non, ça, c'était plus dingue encore.

« C'est n'importe quoi. » Souffla-t-il

« C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure. » Répondit Thomas dans un léger rire nerveux

N'importe quoi. Définitivement. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas quand Thomas avança une main fébrile vers lui, et il frissonna même quand cette main se posa dans sa nuque. Le souffle court et le pouls rapide, il s'accrocha au pull de Thomas et pencha lentement son visage vers lui, attiré par les doigts contre sa peau chaude.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu maître de lui-même. Il était comme hypnotisé, obsédé par les lèvres d'un garçon qu'il avait cru détester quelques jours plus tôt. Pas juste ses lèvres, en fait. Lui tout entier.

Il abandonna le regard profond de Thomas pour fermer les yeux, puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

* * *

 **BON** ! Avant que vous entamiez la danse du Newtmas, je vous donne trois petites infos :

\- Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour la suite, parce que je suis chargée de travail (mais pas deux mois non plus, en principe)

\- On approche de la fin. Il est très probable qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres.

\- J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés avec ce chapitre, j'avais vraiment besoin d'en écrire un peu plus calme pour relancer l'action au prochain. Parce que vous aurez sûrement compris que tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu (sinon c'est pas drôle)

Et juste pour m'amuser et parce que j'ADORE quand vous y allez de vos hypothèses, je vous dis un petit gros truc : Teresa et Thomas cachent quelque chose à Newtie. Mais quoi ?! Sont-ils en réalité des illuminati ? Des envoyés du WICKED ? Des fans d'Hunger Games (les traîtreeeeeeeeeees) ?!

La réponse au prochain épisode huhuhu…

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **La Dictateuse** : Oh ! Ma râleuse préférée ! Non en vrai tu peux être gentille parfois, tu m'as écrit plein de trucs trop mignons. C'est louche…en vrai, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais je suis contente que tu aies capté ma référence un peu méchante à Death Cure avec le coup du « je te fais exploser la cervelle » que Newt dit à Thomas :') On est trop malsaines d'en rire x)) Bon, du coup on a la réaction de Teresa « face » à Newt, mais on sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a dit à Thomas, faudra attendre encore un ou deux chapitres ma papaye :3 Tu pas m'en vouloir ? Merci pour ta review mon hobbit d'amour !

 **Lady Lacey Lucky** : Tu es toute pardonnée, vu la longueur et la mignonneté de ta première review ! Pour tout te dire, je n'aime pas Brenda non plus. Mais bon, pour les besoins de la fic… x) Haha tu m'as faite rire en me rappelant le coup du tome 3 avec Janson qui veut le cerveau de Thomas (et après je me suis roulée en boule parce que je me suis rappelée d'autres événements du tome 3…). Yep, il y aura une rencontre Thomas/Teresa, qui risque d'être un peu surprenante je pense. Enfin j'espère ! Allez, merci beaucoup ! :D

 **Maeva Cerise** : Haha je suis contente que les réactions de Thomas et de Newt t'aient plu :D Mon dieu le « je te soigne tu me soignes par la barbichette », mais tu m'as tuée là XD Merci !

 **Papuche-chan** : Ow quand je te réponds là j'ai l'impression de retourner dans le passé, le temps où toi et moi on ne bai- …enfin you see what I mean ! Je te ferai bien une réponse trèèèèèès longue, mais au moment où j'écris ces mots, l'amour de ma vie me fait un petit caprice, alors je vais m'occuper d'elle :3 Bisous ma papuchouille d'amour !

 **Sexrek** : Merciii ! C'est super gentil :D Niveau avancée on y est là, hein ? J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, du coup ^^

 **Clemladin** : Merci, contente que tu aies aimé :D A la prochaine :)

 **Ewhylan** : Partiels passés, mais maintenant c'est le moment du nouveau semestre, des exposés, des DST, des tonnes de livres à lire (je suis en Histoire…), dur quand j'aimerais passer ma vie à écrire x) Mouahaha oui je tenais à ce que Thomas tue des geeeeens (non, je suis pas sadique non plus !). Evidemment que Thomas allait sauver Newtie, voyons, l'amour de sa vie ! Et puis j'aurais pas eu l'air con pour écrire pour Newtmas sans Newt xD Hey, ça s'entend un bruit de serrure ! Je le sais, moi-même, quand j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce où sont cachés les sujets de partiels…euh, j'en ai trop dit. Allez, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! :D

 **Math'L** : Merci beaucoup ! :D Désolée pour avoir tardée avec cette suite !

 **Mo** : Je réponds toujours aux reviews ! :) Surtout quand elles sont aussi mignonnes, quoi ! Désolée pour l'attente hein, et merci pour tes encouragements :D

 **Blackghost** : Merci, c'est très encourageant :) a très bientôt !

 **Mirtie252** : Waouh merci, c'est adorable :) j'espère vraiment que cette suite t'aura plu !

 **LittlePoiZon** : Oh mon dieu la lecture par screenshots, trop mignon XD Ils s'embrassent quand…hum…tu as ta réponse je crois haha x)

 **jeanne pointu** : Merciii c'est trop sympa :D Un peu tard mais passe aussi une bonne année :) En espérant te retrouver sur ce chapitre, je te dis à bientôt :)

 **42** : Haha une review est toujours bienvenue, alors merci x)

 **Cendres** : Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable :D

 **AngelWinchester44** : Ok, ça c'est de la review x) Merci BEAUCOUP ! Tellement de compliments, je vais rougir quoi ! x) Tu as de la chance, tu arrives quand je publie la suite haha :) Je suis contente de retrouver autant de fois le verbe « adorer », c'est bon signe en général, alors t'inquiète pas x) ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes la relation entre Minho et Thomas, que tu apprécies Brenda, et…que tu attendes avec impatience le Newtmas xD J'ai un peu la pression du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup. C'est toi qui m'as encouragé à poster ce soir :) du coup, à très bientôt j'espère ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Waouh, dixième chapitre, déjà ! Et surtout, **avant-dernier** chapitre !

J'en profite d'ores et déjà pour remercier les lecteurs là depuis le début, ceux que j'ai découvert au cours de la fic, et ceux qui tomberont sur ce message biiiien après la fin :)

Merci, merci et merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était comme si, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il était protégé. Comme s'il était enfermé dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Rien à part Newt.

Les lèvres du garçon étaient plus douces qu'il ne l'aurait cru – pas qu'il se soit déjà pris à s'imaginer quel effet ça ferait d'embrasser celui qui, à la base, était son otage.

A la base, seulement.

Il se décala encore, à peine consciemment, pour que sa hanche effleure celle de Newt. Presque instantanément, le blondinet poussa un soupir et récupéra les lèvres de Thomas.

 _« C'est la drogue, c'est ça ? »_

Thomas fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul à peine perceptible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il entende la voix de Teresa maintenant ?

Il l'ignora et glissa sur la joue de Newt puis descendit jusqu'à son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement.

 _« Je déteste Chigaco. Cette ville est pourrie par ce foutu réseau. »_

Des mains se glissèrent le long de son dos, sous son pull. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent, et un frisson le parcourut tout entier.

 _« Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas celui de Janson, pas vrai ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas lui, le grand patron. »_

Ses propres doigts passèrent sous le haut de Newt. Ils devaient être glacés, car le garçon tressauta au contact et vint enfuir son visage dans la nuque de Thomas.

 _« Je ne cautionne pas ce que fais mon père, je sais juste que je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne veux pas que Newt sache. Je veux le protéger. J'y avais réussi, jusque-là. Jusqu'à ce que tu… »_

Thomas grogna, agacé. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, après ce qu'il avait fait à Newt…mais il voulait juste que Teresa se taise. Que sa fichue conscience lui laisse quelques minutes de répit.

Comme s'il avait entendu sa demande muette, Newt passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes, s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Thomas se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé et posa ses mains sous les fesses du blond, puis leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le cœur de Thomas se serra tandis que d'autres mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

 _« Il fait le fort parce qu'on lui a appris à le faire, mais n'oublie pas ce qu'il est. Un étudiant en commerce de vingt-et-un an qui ne connait de Chicago que les quartiers les plus riches. »_

Thomas coupa sa respiration le temps d'une seconde. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ?

Newt s'était mis à lui sourire. Un petit sourire discret, adorable, rassurant. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient, mais il semblait plus perdu que jamais. Thomas était persuadé qu'à cet instant, lui aussi se demandait ce qui leur prenait.

 _« Il est profondément gentil, bien plus qu'il ne le reconnaitra jamais, et c'est la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Mais il a peur. »_

Cessant de sourire, Newt se pencha vers lui, assez pour que leur fronts se touchent. Il soupira.

 _« Je lui fais confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui. S'il tient tant que ça à te sauver, c'est que tu dois en valoir la peine, Thomas. Mais il ne mérite pas de mourir. Il ne veut pas mourir. Il a la trouille. »_

Thomas remonta ses mains sur les fesses de Newt, puis il les fit glisser le long de son dos pour les poser dans sa nuque, et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Egoïstement.

 _« Je vais faire ce que je peux, cet après-midi. Mais tu sais comment les choses tournent parfois, avec Janson. »_

Une main se posa sous son menton, lui faisant relever la tête. Maintenant, le regard de Newt était inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais non plus, Thomas. » Murmura-t-il

« Parce que tu ne devrais pas être là. »

Il avait dit cela sans amertume, comme s'il faisait une simple constatation.

« Tu as raison. » Approuva Newt en se reculant légèrement. Il grimaça et ajouta « Si je n'étais pas là, je serais en train d'apprendre comment perdre son humanité pour faire de l'argent. »

« Ça sonne moins dangereux que de rester avec le gars dont la tête a été mise à prix par un cartel. »

« Tu crois ? »

Thomas haussa les sourcils, surpris par le sérieux de la question, mais Newt haussa simplement les épaules.

« J'ai juste réalisé certaines choses. » Poursuivit-il

« Tu veux te lancer dans le trafic, toi aussi ? » Demanda Thomas, railleur

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du blond d'avoir l'air étonné.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de faire une blague ? » Fit-il

Thomas prit une petite moue faussement vexée, mais toute envie de rire s'évapora quand les derniers mots de Teresa lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _« Je ferai tout ce que je peux, mais avec mon père à l'étranger, j'ai peu de pouvoirs. Si les choses tournent mal, si ça devient trop dangereux…je t'en supplie, sauve-le. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Si les choses tournent mal…meurs seul. Tu lui dois bien ça. »_

Sans prévenir, il fit basculer Newt, et, ignorant son exclamation de surprise, il l'allongea sur le canapé. Lui-même resta assis et garda ses distances. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Newt se redressa sur ses avant-bras, mais Thomas tourna la tête pour fuir son regard.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Il avait eu envie d'embrasser Newt, mais c'était de loin la chose la plus insensée qu'il avait faite depuis le kidnapping.

« Moi non plus. » Soupira Newt en s'allongeant sur le côté. Il plia ses jambes, les ramenant contre son torse, et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts

Thomas se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, encore humide des baisers. La situation lui semblait tellement absurde, maintenant. Il n'avait pas eu envie de chaleur humaine, ni d'être rassuré. Il avait voulu _Newt_ , le garçon qu'il avait enlevé moins d'une semaine plus tôt.

« On…on a failli mourir, cette nuit. » Continua Newt d'une voix sans assurance « C'est peut-être normal de vouloir… _décompresser_ ? »

Thomas acquiesça et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Voir Newt aussi gêné était une chose étonnante – jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait surtout entendu crier et vu le fusiller du regard – mais il ne l'était probablement pas autant que lui. Par chance, le blondinet semblait plus absorber par le feu qui crépitait toujours que par les joues brûlantes de Thomas. Il réalisait seulement ce qui venait de se passer, comme s'il avait été dans un état second pendant ces quelques minutes, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était également le cas de Newt.

Il souffla discrètement, le ventre serré. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, cette nuit.

Il avait ce sentiment que, s'il s'en sortait vivant, Newt lui manquerait terriblement. Il se demanda si lui manquerait à Newt, mais il chassa rapidement l'idée de sa tête.

De toute façon, il avait promis à Teresa de ne jamais chercher à le voir une fois que cette histoire serait terminée. Non, après ça, il reprendrait le cours normal de sa vie. Un petit sourire amer se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il se fit la réflexion que, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour survivre, il serait finalement plus simple de mourir maintenant.

 **-TLYG-**

Jamais il ne pourrait raconter ça à Teresa. Elle ne le croirait pas, ou elle rirait nerveusement avant de piquer une crise de nerf. Lui-même n'en revenait pas.

C'était comme si…son corps avait bougé pour lui. Comme si son cerveau n'avait pas participé à ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, il avait assimilé les informations. Le regard à la fois perdu et brûlant de Thomas, sa bouche qu'il avait crevé d'envie d'embrasser, ses traits qui ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi agréables.

Il se demanda jusqu'où il aurait pu aller, si Thomas n'avait pas retrouvé sa raison avant lui, et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il resta focalisé sur la cheminée, priant pour que l'intéressé ne remarque pas son embarras.

En fait, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus étonnant. Lui embrassant un garçon, ou lui embrassant son kidnappeur. Sans doute lui embrassant un garçon qui l'avait kidnappé. Mais c'était différent, à présent.

Il ne pouvait plus voir Thomas comme celui qui l'avait enlevé. Newt était là de son plein gré, et la situation avait changé. Ce en quoi il croyait avait changé. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, il se sentait terriblement vivant, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne lui avait pas fallu moins qu'une tentative de meurtre pour que la voie qu'il avait choisie lui semble tristement futile.

Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla, l'estomac tordu par l'angoisse. Quelque chose lui disait que les choses seraient loin d'être faciles, désormais.

« Newt ? »

Il répondit par un « hm » à peine audible, attendant que la main de Thomas se pose sur son épaule pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller dans une chambre et dormir un peu, non ? »

Il acquiesça avec un sourire, un peu détendu en constant que malgré la petite gêne qui avait suivi leur… « moment d'égarement », Thomas ne semblait pas être différent. Il avait toujours ce même petit air de chiot abandonné, et il se souciait encore de son bien-être.

« Tu fais vraiment un piètre kidnappeur, tu sais ? » Se moqua-t-il gentiment

Thomas eut un petit rire, à la fois embarrassé et amusé.

« Je m'en étais rendu compte. » Dit-il

Newt se leva et lissa d'une main les plis de son pull, essayant de ne plus penser aux mains qui s'étaient faufilées en-dessous. Avec Thomas juste en face de lui, ce n'était pas le moment de virer au rouge vif.

« Tu…tu devrais aussi dormir un peu. » Reprit-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol « La nuit n'a pas été reposante pour toi non plus. »

Il remonta son regard sur Thomas au moment où celui-ci acquiesçait simplement, et ils échangèrent un sourire timide. Newt fit alors volte-face en s'insultant mentalement. Il était tellement ridicule. _Ils_ étaient ridicules. Ils devaient former le pire duo du monde.

Pourtant, en rejoignant l'une des chambres, il se mordit la joue jusqu'à ce qu'un goût de fer se répande dans sa bouche, de nouveau tiraillé. Ce n'était plus qu'une histoire d'heure avant que ce duo ridicule n'ait plus lieu d'exister, et cette foutue idée avait l'indécence de lui déplaire.

 **-TLYG-**

« Comment ça, le père de cette fille dirige le réseau de Janson ? Non ! Non, attends ! J'ai une autre question pour toi, Tom. Comment ça tu as appelé cette fille sans même me consulter d'abord ? »

Brenda entendit Minho souffler un « et moi ! » à côté d'elle, mais elle se contenta de lui faire signe de se taire. A l'autre bout de la ligne, la voix de Thomas trahissait son embarras.

 _« Hm…je me suis dit que vous refuseriez. Vous ne faîtes pas confiance à Newt, je suppose, alors… »_

« Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais faire ça derrière notre dos ? Sérieusement Tom ! »

« Hé, lâche-le un peu Brenda, c'est fait maintenant de toute façon. » Intervint Minho

Brenda se renfrogna, agacée qu'aucun des deux garçons ne voient à quel point cette prise de décision aurait pu être dangereuse. Cependant, elle prit le parti de se calmer. Pour une fois, Minho avait raison : c'était fait…de toute façon.

« D'accord. » Reprit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus calme « Et donc si j'ai bien compris, cette fille va simplement aller voir Janson et lui demander de vous lâcher ? »

 _« Oui…enfin, elle m'a dit que son père était en affaires pour le réseau en République Tchèque. Si elle pouvait le joindre, ça serait sans doute plus facile, mais elle ne peut pas. »_

« Eh ben mon pote... » Soupira Minho en se penchant vers le téléphone « On va quand même pas se plaindre. De tous les gosses de riches de Chicago, t'en a enlevé un qui a des contacts plutôt bien placés pour faire fermer sa gueule à cette enflure de Janson. Parce que même si le grand patron n'est pas là, l'autre face de rat va quand même pas prendre le risque de contrarier la fille de son supérieur, non ? »

 _« Teresa compte sur ça, oui. Mais, enfin… »_

« Toujours éviter les faux espoirs. » Fit Brenda

 _« C'est l'idée. »_

A côté d'elle, la jeune femme vit Minho baisser les yeux, l'air dépité. Ces derniers jours, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se rapprocher de lui, et elle s'était bien rendue compte d'à quel point le garçon avait peur pour Thomas. Ces deux-là étaient comme des frères, et elle s'en voulait parfois de ne pas avoir le tact nécessaire pour rassurer un peu Minho…aussi agaçant soit-il.

« Et pour demain… » Reprit justement Minho

 _« Si elle réussit à faire oublier à Janson l'envie de me voir mort…elle viendra chercher Newt avec assez d'argent pour qu'on rembourse les gars pour la voiture. Après, je rentre à la maison, et je mets plus un pied du côté de son meilleur ami. »_

« C'est mieux comme ça. » S'empressa de dire Brenda, tiquant au ton attristé de Thomas « C'est pas comme si vous étiez amis, et… »

 _« Je sais. Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je n'avais pas prévu de le retrouver autour d'un café pour parler de cette super nuit où je l'avais poursuivi sur une aire d'autoroute avant de le kidnapper. »_

Le ton peu convaincu de Thomas la fit grimacer. Elle échangea un regard avec Minho – qui n'avait pas l'air moins embêté qu'elle – avant qu'il se penche de nouveau vers le téléphone.

« Hey Thomas, dès que tu ramènes tes petites fesses maigrichonnes à la maison, je t'explose à Xenoverse. »

Brenda leva les yeux au ciel, mais entendre le rire de Thomas lui soutira un sourire.

« Bon, tu devrais aller faire comme ta belle au bois dormant et filer dormir un peu. » Dit-elle

 _« La belle au bois dormant m'a probablement sauvé la vie cette nuit, Brenda, et je te rappelle qu'il a décidé de rester de son plein gré. »_

Le sérieux de Thomas l'étonna, tandis que Minho se marrait à côté d'elle.

« C'est qu'il s'énerve quand il s'agit de sa princesse aux cheveux d'or, le tocard. » Pouffa-t-il

 _« Hé, je t'entends Minho, tu sais. »_

« D'accord, Tom. » Soupira Brenda « Plus de moqueries. Je veux bien admettre qu'il en a dans le ventre au final, ton gosse de riche. »

« Vrai. » Renchérit Minho « On lui doit gros. »

« Oui, eh ben attendons que Thomas soit rentré pour se réjouir. En attendant, il faut qu'il se repose. »

Thomas entendit sûrement le « arrête de faire ta mère poule » de Minho, car Brenda entendit un reniflement amusé. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle murmura contre le téléphone :

« A demain, Tom. »

 _« A demain. »_

Le cœur un peu moins lourd, elle raccrocha.

« Il est presque tiré d'affaires. » Souffla-t-elle de soulagement

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé où Minho était déjà assis, l'air rassuré lui aussi, puis tout se passa très vite.

Un bruit de verre brisé, des armes pointées en leur direction, quatre hommes devant eux.

 **-TLYG-**

« Vous devez vraiment tenir à cette vermine. »

Brenda fusilla Janson du regard, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter quand un nouveau coup partit dans la mâchoire de Minho. Elle ne pouvait même plus dire combien le jeune homme en avait encaissé. Assez pour que son visage soit ensanglanté et son œil droit gonflé, en tout cas.

Ça devait faire une demi-heure, et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se défaire de la corde qui serrait ses poignets. De toute façon, que ferait-elle ensuite ? Janson et le bourreau de Minho était armé.

Nouveau coup dans le ventre. En entendant le cri étouffé de son ami, Brenda tressauta. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, et elle osait à peine regarder Minho.

« Vous allez le tuer. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

Janson était assis en face d'eux, confortablement installé dans un large fauteuil en cuir, les mains croisées sous son menton. Ils étaient à peine séparés par un bureau, et Brenda rageait de ne pas pouvoir se défaire de ses liens pour sauter l'obstacle et étriper l'homme sans cœur qui lui souriait.

« Oui, jeune fille. » Répondit Janson sans se défaire de son abominable sourire « Nous allons le tuer. Et si tu ne parles pas, nous te tuerons. Et pour finir, nous tuerons aussi Thomas. On aura simplement mis un peu plus de temps à le trouver. »

Brenda serra les poings et dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler de rage.

Comment avaient-ils pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers Minho, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Des gouttes de sang tombaient sur ses cuisses depuis sa tête penchée en avant. Pourtant, depuis le début, il lui répétait inlassablement la même chose…

« Ne leur dis pas. » Murmura-t-il encore, à bout de force « Ne leur donne pas l'adresse. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Brenda.

« Bien. Puisque nous devons en arriver là… » Commença Janson

N'attendant pas même l'ordre, l'homme au regard vide qui leur faisait face se saisit de son pistolet et en appuya le canon sur le front de Minho.

« NON ! » Hurla Brenda en s'agitant sur sa chaise « Je vous en prie ! »

Le regard rivé sur l'homme qui s'apprêtait à le tuer, Minho était silencieux. Brenda savait qu'il avait au moins autant peur qu'elle, mais qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de faire tuer Thomas.

Cependant, quand le doigt de l'homme glissa sur la détente, elle-même réalisa qu'elle n'était pas prête au même sacrifice.

« Leavenworth. » S'empressa-t-elle de dire

« Brenda ! » Cria alors Minho

Mais elle l'ignora.

« Olathe street, au 289. » Poursuivit-elle « Ils sont…ils sont au Kansas. »

« Bien ! Très bien ! » S'exclama Janson en se frottant les mains

L'homme baissa son arme, et Brenda tourna son regard vers Minho. Même derrière son rideau de sang, il semblait horrifié.

« Tu…tu as… » Balbutia-t-il

Elle acquiesça simplement, l'esprit vide, puis elle se plia en deux sur sa chaise et fondit en larmes.

« Eh bien, tout ça pour Thomas ? » Railla Janson

Brenda s'était mise à sangloter bruyamment. Elle venait de vendre son meilleur ami. Elle allait faire tuer Thomas.

« Ne faîtes pas ça ! » Cria encore Minho

Brenda leva alors la tête, juste assez pour apercevoir Janson coller un téléphone à son oreille. Sans autre forme de procès, il annonça l'adresse qu'elle venait de lui donner.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai des contacts à proximité, ils seront heureux de s'en occuper. Je vous envoie leurs coordonnées. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la personne à l'autre bout du fil

Il se passa encore une minute durant laquelle Janson se contenta d'un « Très bien. », puis il raccrocha. Comme Minho, Brenda était beaucoup trop choquée pour parler.

« Ça ira ! » Fit ensuite Janson à l'intention de son homme de main « Ces deux-là vont rester en ma compagnie jusqu'à ce que le travail soit fait. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de trois petites heures. »

L'homme hocha simplement la tête et sortit de la pièce.

« Le… _travail_ ? » Répéta Minho, du dégoût dans la voix « Vous allez assassiner un garçon de vingt-ans. »

« Eh bien, techniquement, non. Moi, je vais rester avec vous. » Répondit Janson avec un sourire en coin

Puis il tapa quelques mots sur son téléphone.

« Ben sera sans doute ravi d'accepter. » Dit-il à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même « Il n'est pas très loin du Kansas, depuis quelques semaines, et ses amis seront heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir un peu. »

Brenda allait répliquer, mais elle tiqua au prénom.

« Ben ? » Demanda-t-elle

Il y avait des tonnes de Ben. Ce n'était pas forcément…

« C'est vrai, vous devez le connaître ! Il semblait ne pas porter ce pauvre Thomas dans son cœur. »

Brenda écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentit le regard de Minho se poser sur elle mais n'osa pas tourner la tête.

« Oh, ce Ben là. » Fit Minho, exagérant volontairement sa surprise « Celui dont Thomas t'a protégé quand on était au lycée, Brenda. »

« Vraiment ? » Intervint Janson « Eh bien se seront de joyeuses retrouvailles. »

Brenda souffla, à deux doigts de suffoquer. Baissant les yeux, elle se répéta des dizaines de fois qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, que l'homme aurait tué Minho, puis elle, alors que Thomas avait une chance de s'en sortir. Thomas allait s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir…il ne pouvait pas…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement, la faisait sursauter. Même Janson eut l'air réellement surpris.

Une fille d'à peu près son âge, avec de grands yeux bleus qui semblaient pouvoir lancer des éclairs, entra dans la pièce, poussant derrière elle l'un des hommes de Janson.

« Monsieur, veuillez nous excuser, nous lui avons dit que vous étiez occupé et… »

Janson lui fit signe de se taire et de sortir, et l'homme s'exécuta. Enfin, il arbora un faux sourire tandis que la fille se plaçait devant son bureau, les bras croisés.

« Vous donnez encore dans la bonté, Janson. » Cracha-t-elle, furieuse, en désignant Minho et Brenda

« Si j'avais su que j'aurais l'honneur de vous recevoir, croyez bien que je vous aurais dispensé de cette vision, mademoiselle Agnes. »

Janson semblait avoir perdu de son assurance. Dans d'autres circonstances, Brenda se dit qu'elle aurait volontiers ri. Voir cet homme s'écraser devant une gamine…

D'ailleurs, pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ?

Le cœur de Brenda eut un raté. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Minho, qui lui-même la regardait, l'air choqué.

Dire qu'elle avait oublié ! Cette fille était sûrement…

« Teresa. » Lança-t-elle, pleine d'espoir

 **-TLYG-**

Alors qu'elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser de colère, Teresa se retourna vers la jeune femme assise derrière elle, surprise.

« Tu es Teresa ? » Demanda la fille d'un ton pressé

« Personne ne t'a demandé de parler. » Grogna Janson

Teresa se tourna à peine vers lui, juste le temps de le foudroyer du regard, puis elle se reconcentra sur la jeune femme.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement

Une sorte de lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de la fille, et le garçon attaché sur la chaise d'à côté commença à s'agiter. Teresa s'intéressa plus particulièrement à lui, et son dégoût pour Janson s'accentua.

« Thomas est en danger. » Lui lança le garçon « Ce qui veut dire que Newt aussi. »

Teresa écarquilla d'abord les yeux, surprise d'entendre le nom de son meilleur ami, mais son étonnement était sans doute minime comparé à celui de Janson qui venait de se lever d'un bond.

« Je sais. » Dit-elle, ignorant l'homme derrière elle

« Non ! » Cria la fille, l'air paniqué. Elle désigna du menton Janson et enchaîna « Cette enflure vient d'envoyer des gars à l'adresse précise où se trouvent Thomas et ton ami. Il a dit qu'ils y seraient dans moins de trois heures ! Ils vont… »

« Assez ! » L'interrompit furieusement Janson « Que… »

Mais Teresa se tourna vers lui et frappa violemment ses paumes contre le bureau.

« Vous, assez ! » Fit-elle d'une voix plus forte « Rappelez vos hommes immédiatement. S'il arrive quelque chose à Newt, mon père ne vous virera pas. Il demandera à vos propres hommes de vous torturer et j'achèverai volontiers le travail. »

Janson avait visiblement blêmi, mais il sembla vite se reprendre. Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, faussement calme.

« Rappelez vos hommes. » Répéta Teresa entre ses dents

« Ce ne sont pas _mes_ hommes. » Répondit calmement Janson « Je n'ai fait que les conseiller au commanditaire du meurtre. » Il récupéra son téléphone sur le bureau, cliqua plusieurs fois sur l'écran et annonça sans ciller « Et le contrat a été accepté. J'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir y faire. »

« Il raconte des conneries ! »

Teresa tourna rapidement la tête vers le jeune homme, puis elle se reconcentra sur Janson. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir.

« Thomas vous a fait perdre deux-cent mille dollars. » Dit-elle

« En effet. Et le commanditaire m'en a offert trois fois plus pour l'éliminer. J'avais sous-estimé cette petite teigne…il a tué trois de mes hommes avant de s'enfuir. J'ai perdu le contrat à cause de la première mission ratée. »

« Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas celui qui en a après Thomas ? » S'étonna la fille

Teresa lui fit signe de se taire – ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur les détails – et elle poursuivit :

« Appelez le commanditaire. Dîtes lui que vous lui tomberez dessus si le meurtre a lieu. »

« Vous savez que ce ne sont pas les méthodes de votre père, mademoiselle Agnes. »

« Mon meilleur ami est avec Thomas ! » Cria-t-elle, incapable de garder son calme plus longtemps « Appelez le foutu commanditaire et dîtes lui que je lui ferai sauter la cervelle si Newt est tué ! »

« C'est donc ça. » Soupira Janson « Eh bien, c'est regrettable. Voyez-vous, le commanditaire est quelqu'un de respectable, et il m'avait déjà informé qu'il ne souhaitait pas de témoins. »

« Qui est le commanditaire ? Dîtes moi où le trouver ! » Insista-t-elle

« Je vous en prie, trahir un ancien client qui a les moyens de dépenser autant d'argent pour le meurtre d'un petit dealer ? Si ça venait à se savoir, votre père pourrait perdre ses clients les plus importants. Même s'il s'agit du meilleur ami de sa fille, je doute qu'il… »

Teresa poussa un cri de frustration et envoya son pied frapper contre le bureau. Cette pourriture de Janson avait raison…et elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour réfléchir.

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle précipitamment « Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent Thomas et Newt ? »

Janson fit mine de ne pas comprendre la question, mais avant que Teresa ne hurle une nouvelle fois, le garçon lui répondit :

« Il a dit trois heures. Mais…on est à plus de sept heures du Kansas. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Dit Teresa en contournant la chaise « On y sera. »

Elle s'agenouilla derrière le jeune homme et commença à défaire ses liens.

« Mademoiselle Agnes, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser sortir avec ces deux-là. » Souffla Janson, toutefois sans bouger

Teresa l'ignora d'abord et acheva de défaire les liens, puis elle recommença avec la fille.

« Non seulement vous allez me laisser sortir avec eux, mais en plus vous allez me donner des armes chargées. Et je sais reconnaître les bonnes des mauvaises. » Claqua-t-elle ensuite en se redressant

Trois regards surpris se tournèrent vers elle sans qu'elle y fasse attention.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Fit Janson

« Faîtes ce que je vous ai demandé. » Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine « Ou je dirai à mon père que vous m'avez tripoté. »

Janson écarquilla les yeux. Il se passa peut-être deux secondes durant lesquelles il sembla hésiter, puis il se leva sans un mot et ouvrit une large armoire avec des gestes raides.

Un sourire satisfait illumina le visage de Teresa. Elle désigna aux deux autres l'armoire tandis que Janson s'en éloignait, et lança naturellement :

« Servez-vous, mais je prends la Kalach. »

 **-TLYG-**

Minho monta à l'arrière du 4X4, les deux mains occupées par des flingues qui devaient coûter plus chers que sa maison – ce qui n'était pas si compliqué.

Il attacha rapidement sa ceinture quand la conductrice, Teresa, démarra en trombe. A l'avant, Brenda avait eu le même réflexe que lui.

« Ça va aller ? » Lança Teresa en tournant comme une folle à un angle

En croisant son regard bleu dans le rétroviseur, Minho comprit qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

« Un peu que ça va aller. » Répondit-il « Je suis solide. »

L'adrénaline atténuait sa douleur, et il était hors de question d'être laissé derrière durant l'opération _il faut sauver Thomas et Newt_. Et puis…il ne pouvait pas non plus faire sa mauviette devant une fille aussi impressionnante.

Il l'appréciait bien, cette Teresa.

« Même en roulant à cette allure, tu as conscience qu'on arrivera pas au Kansas avant… » Commença Brenda

« Je sais. » L'interrompit Teresa « C'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas faire le trajet en voiture. »

Minho se pencha en avant tandis que la conductrice tapait sur l'écran incrusté dans le tableau de bord. Des noms y défilèrent, et elle cliqua sur l'un d'entre eux. Le bruit d'une sonnerie se répandit dans la voiture, rapidement suivie par la voix grave d'un homme.

 _« Mademoiselle Agnes ? »_

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Pike, j'ai très peu de temps et tout doit être fait comme je vais le demander. »

 _« Je vous écoute, mademoiselle. »_

« Appelle Gordon, il a un jet à piloter. Faîtes préparer la piste, on part dans moins d'une heure pour le Kansas. »

« Mademoiselle, pour les autorisation d'atterrissage… »

« Trouvez la piste privée la plus proche de Leavenworth, au Kansas. Soudoyez, montez le prix autant que nécessaire. Je veux également un médecin qui ne posera pas de question et fera la route avec nous. On sera trois passagers, en plus du médecin. »

Teresa lança un autre regard à Minho par le biais du rétroviseur.

« Il va avoir besoin de pas mal de désinfectant et de fil à recoudre. » Ajouta-t-elle « Prévoyez aussi une voiture qui nous attendra à Leavenworth. Tout a été compris ? »

 _« Oui, mademoiselle Agnes. Tout ça sera prêt dans moins d'une heure. »_

« Merci, Pike. »

Elle tapa une nouvelle fois sur l'écran pour raccrocher.

« Waow. » Souffla Minho, impressionné « C'était…attends, tu as un jet privé ? »

« On risque quand même d'avoir une bonne demie heure de retard. » Répondit Teresa. Elle tourna rapidement les yeux vers Brenda « Tape le numéro de Thomas. On doit les prévenir. »

Brenda s'exécuta rapidement, et moins d'une sonnerie plus tard, la voix endormie de Thomas murmura un « hm ? ».

« Thomas, c'est Teresa. Ne pose pas de questions, on a pas le temps pour ça, mais je suis avec tes amis, Brenda et Minho. Les choses n'ont pas tourné comme prévu. »

Minho entendit son meilleur ami tenter un « quoi ? » surpris, mais Teresa ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et poursuivit :

« Des hommes vont venir pour vous tuer. On est en route, mais on arrivera sans doute un peu après eux. »

 _« Que…qu'est-ce que tu… »_ Balbutia Thomas

« Pas de questions ! » Répéta Teresa en couvrant sa voix « Ecoute moi bien. Je veux que tu attendes leur arrivée. Repère-les, débrouille-toi. Ensuite, prends la voiture et pars. Fais en sorte qu'ils te suivent. Eloigne-les le plus possible de Newt. »

« C'était pas ce qu'on avait prévu ! » Intervint Brenda

« Ce que j'ai prévu, c'est de sauver mon meilleur ami entraîné dans cette merde à cause du vôtre. » Rétorqua-t-elle « Mais détendez-vous deux minutes, je suis pas en train de dire qu'on abandonne Thomas. Thomas, tu suis toujours ? »

 _« Oui, je t'écoute. »_

Minho s'enfonça dans son siège, la gorge serrée. Il savait que Thomas ferait ce que Teresa lui demanderait pour sauver Newt, et c'était normal. Mais à ce stade, faire en sorte qu'ils survivent tous paraissait presque impossible.

« Bien. » Reprit Teresa, plus calme « Roule autant que tu peux, essaie de gagner du temps. Garde ton portable allumé, il nous servira à te tracer. On va te rejoindre, sans doute beaucoup plus armés qu'eux. »

 _« Non ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je les éloigne de Newt, mais ensuite… »_

Paniqué à l'idée que Teresa puisse accepter le choix de Thomas, Minho se pencha rapidement en avant, vers le tableau de bord de la voiture, et l'interrompit :

« Hé mon pote, on s'est pas démenés avec Brenda pour que tu finisses enterré au fin fond du Kansas, d'accord ? »

Il fit un signe à Brenda pour qu'elle ajoute quelque chose. Elle sembla d'abord gênée, mais Minho insista – il se fichait qu'elle se sente mal d'avoir donné à Janson l'adresse de Thomas, pour l'instant.

« On arrive, Tom. » Dit-elle finalement « C'est bientôt fini, tiens bon. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Thomas poussa ce qui semblait être un soupir de résignation.

 _« Je garderai mon portable… » Accepta-t-il « Mais ne prenez pas de risques inutiles juste pour moi. »_

« Jamais, tu nous connais. » Répondit Minho avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Teresa, et cette-dernière repris la parole :

« Je compte sur toi pour Newt, Thomas. »

 _« Je ferai ce que tu m'as dit, il ne lui arrivera rien. »_

« On se voit tout à l'heure. » Conclut-elle simplement

Elle tapa sur l'écran, mettant fin à la conversation. Un silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes, seulement brisé de temps à autre par le crissement des roues qui avaient du mal à suivre la cadence que leur imposait la conductrice. Mais maintenant que la situation s'éclaircissait sur certains points, Minho voulait en aborder d'autres. Il s'avança de nouveau vers l'avant et se tourna vers Teresa qui ne quittait pas la route des yeux.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais simplement aller chercher Newt et le ramener chez toi ? » Demanda-t-il

Il sentit sur lui le regard de Brenda et l'imagina choqué, mais il l'ignora. Teresa, elle, n'avait pas cillé.

« Crois-moi, je ne fais pas ça pour Thomas. » Répondit-elle « Je le fais pour Newt…et pour moi. »

Alors que Minho ouvrait la bouche pour poser une autre question, la jeune femme toussota et changea de sujet :

« Et donc, si Janson n'a pas commandité l'assassinat de Thomas… » Commença-t-elle

Minho échangea un regard avec Brenda. Elle hocha simplement la tête, et il sut que son amie avait probablement eut la même idée que lui.

« Thomas a peu d'ennemis, au contraire. » Fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules « A part peut-être un géniteur très, très riche. »

« Quel genre de personne ferait tuer son propre enfant ? » Grimaça Teresa

« On est sûr de rien…jusqu'à maintenant, on n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Mais bon, il a déjà abandonné Thomas dans les quartiers pourris de la ville alors qu'il roule sur l'or. Au point où on en est, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que cette ordure ait vu Thomas comme une menace pour sa réputation et son mariage. »

Teresa acquiesça en soupirant, et elle profita de la ligne droite qui s'allongeait devant eux pour donner un nouveau coup d'accélérateur.

« On arrive bientôt sur la piste de ma famille. » Dit-elle alors que les dernières tours de Chicago disparaissaient derrière eux. « Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette histoire. »

* * *

Rendez-vous le plus tôt possible pour le prochain chapitre!

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Morgane-Ravenclaw** : Merci ! :D Haha ouais, Tommy n'est pas toujours la victime, je sais, c'est étonnant x) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé Teresa dans le dernier chapitre, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas (je l'aime tellemeeeeeent). Haha désolée, pas de voyage en amoureux prévu pour l'instant, mais j'ai aimé ton idée xD

 **Naws-you** : Nooooooon si elle prévient la police bébé Tommy va en prison ! Teresa elle est plus badass que ça XD merci beaucoup en tout cas ! :)

 **La Dictateuse** : Ha-ha ! Tu ne peux pas te plaindre d'avoir attendu, cette fois ! J'ai sacrément bougé mon cul quand même x) A peine deux semaines ! Oh mon dieu j'avais oublié que tu avais momentanément soupçonné Newt d'être le frère de Thomas :') Je suis pas si cruelle quand même ! Bon…je le dis pas dans ce chapitre mais c'est toi qui avais raison. Thomas et Teresa ont créé un fanclub de Newt, voilà. Depuis ta dernière review ta prophétie concernant ta fic s'est réalisée, monstre ! Et pourtant, j'espère quand même que tu as aimé ce chapitre...tsss !

 **Maeva Cerise** : Aaaaah trop cool ! Vraiment, ça me fait hyper plaisir de lire ça :D Thomas se rendre à la justice ? Mouahaha jamais ! C'est un thug, ce petit (non en vrai c'est une victime)

 **AngelWinchester44** : Je suis TOUJOURS prête pour the big review x) Tu es vraiment trop mignonne, merci merci merci merci ! Tu as vu, j'ai pas trop tardé pour poster la suite :D *trop fière* « J'ai vu le regard triste de Tommy ! On me la fait pas à moi ! » Tu m'as tuée, merci XD Bon, c'était pas si terrible au final, ils cachaient juste le vrai métier du papa de Teresa huhu…je vous ai mis un petit coup de pression inutile :p T'inquiète, je m'occuperai sûrement du père de Tommy ! Je suis contente que la scène Newtmas t'ait plu :DD J'espère que tu auras aussi aimé ce chapitre :) Merciiiiii !

 **Clemladin** : J'aime quand mes lecteurs font la danse de la joie, c'est bon signe en général ! Haha oublie la police, t'inquiète :p Merci beaucoup :D

 **Thantor** : Haha j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop torturé l'esprit en réfléchissant au dernier chapitre :p Merci pour ta review :)

 **Mo** : Noooooooon désolée de t'avoir frustré ! Tu l'es encore plus maintenant ? XD Désoléééée ! Mais au moins je peux te promettre que Newt et Thomas ne sont pas frères xD Je ne suis pas si cruelle voyons ! x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review toute mignonne :D

 **LoveIsNotAFairyDail** : Haha, je n'ai jamais vu Teresa comme une traitresse (bon, à part dans le film…), alors aucun risque :p Merci ! :)

 **MJ Read** : Owiii t'inquiète j'aime les reviews en bordel, c'est les plus marrantes à lire ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais des personnages, surtout de la relation Newt/Thomas qui mine de rien, est pas hyper facile à développer vu la longueur de la timeline x) Hey ! Bon, Thomas n'a pas modifié la réalité, Teresa n'est absolument pas sa sœur…mais ne te sens pas conne, l'une de tes théories était bonne puisque que Teresa est « impliquée » dans le trafic de drogue ! Bravoooo tu es la grande gagnante de…de rien du tout, mais c'était cool de participer, nan ? Merci beauuuuuuuuuucoup pour ta review !

 **Murielgozillo** n : Waouh, je suis contente que ma fic te fasse passer des émotions comme ça, c'est trop mignon ! Tout le monde pensait un peu que Teresa connaissait Thomas avant, mais non, du tout, elle voulait juste pas que Newtie soit au courant des vraies activités de son père (parce que y a plus cool qu'avoir un papa à la tête d'un énorme réseau de drogue huhu…). Haha c'est drôle que tu parles de la Belle et la bête x) Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Tu es toute pardonnée grâce à ta review toute mignonne ! C'est adorable d'avoir pris le temps d'en laisser une :) Merci beaucoup !


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà avec un long, très long chapitre de vingt pages Word. Va falloir s'accrocher les gars !

Et devinez quoi ? Comme je suis la fille la moins constante du monde, j'ai dû changer d'avis en cours de route : ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment le dernier, puis qu'il y aura une sorte d' **épilogue** (sans doute trop long pour être un simple épilogue, je me vois venir…). C'était soit ça, soit je vous servais le chapitre le plus long du monde, et ça aurait été un peu dur à digérer.

Depuis le dernier chapitre, le nouveau livre de **James Dashner** (le vénéré) est enfin arrivé en France (Le jeu du maître). Pour ceux qui ne se sont pas encore jetés dessus, je vous conseille vivement de le faire (après l'avoir dévoré en deux jours).

Ah, et quelqu'un d'autre que moi vient voir **James Dashner** au salon du livre, ce week-end, par ici ? :D (à part mademoiselle **La Dictateuse**...)

Dernier point : vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé de pseudo (Bye bye entropythings, bonjour Pwoper Banana-fish. Seuls les vrais comprendront.), mais je suis toujours la même personne, hein!

M'voilà, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

L'air était un peu moins frais que celui de Chicago, mais toujours trop au goût de Newt. Pourtant, il avait ressenti une irrépressible envie d'abandonner le lit qu'il avait occupé deux petites heures pour sortir.

Il se tenait moins droit qu'à l'habitude, les bras croisés sur son torse. Son pull était froissé, son pantalon noir trop bas sur ses hanches, et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Il s'imagina la grimace de son père, s'il l'avait vu ainsi, et la petite moue de sa mère.

Il s'attarda ensuite sur les deux véhicules face à lui – la Range Rover, et une moto qui appartenait aux propriétaires de la maison. Il savait que Thomas, sans doute profondément endormi à cet instant, avait simplement posé les clés de la Rover dans l'entrée, près de celles de la moto. Mais ce qui, au fond de lui, le déprimait le plus, n'était pas le rappel que, s'il avait clairement la possibilité de fuir maintenant, il se refusait encore à le faire. Non. Ce qui le minait réellement, c'était son égoïsme et sa lâcheté.

Après tout ce que ses parents avaient dû traverser ces derniers jours, Newt ne parvenait pas à se réjouir à l'idée de les retrouver. De retrouver sa vie. La fac, les examens, la bibliothèque. Teresa représentait le seul point positif du tableau morne de sa routine. Bien malgré lui, Thomas, qui l'avait violemment arraché à ce quotidien déprimant, semblait maintenant être une option bien plus réjouissante.

Newt soupira profondément, désespéré par le fonctionnement de son propre cerveau. Il savait que cette nuit, ils avaient eu de la chance. Que s'il s'était senti vivant après coup, il aurait tout aussi bien pu y rester. Il passa une main sur la bande qui couvrait l'entaille de sur gorge, comme pour se le rappeler.

Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde, et il savait qu'il devait retrouver le sien. Seulement, il avait aussi la certitude que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Il resta encore quelques minutes dehors, principalement à penser à Thomas. Il se demandait ce que le garçon ferait ensuite, si les choses iraient bien pour lui – ce qu'il espérait sincèrement. Puis, rappelé à l'ordre par les plaintes de son estomac vide, il regagna la maison où les vivres apportés par Minho et Brenda avaient été rapatriés.

 **-TLYG-**

 _« Je compte sur toi pour Newt, Thomas. »_

« Je ferai ce que tu m'as dit, il ne lui arrivera rien. »

 _« On se voit tout à l'heure. »_

Un bip sonore indiqua à Thomas que Teresa avait raccroché. Le souffle court, il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Ça n'avait pas marché. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Teresa n'avait pas pu convaincre Janson d'abandonner ses plans.

Thomas se prit la tête entre les mains et se plia en deux, fauché par une vive douleur au ventre.

« Pourquoi… ? » Soupira-t-il

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait les bons choix. Qu'il avait merdé. Il avait impliqué ses amis, Newt et Teresa dans quelque chose de très dangereux. Tout ça pour _ça_. Mais bon sang, il n'avait pas envie de mourir.

Il secoua vivement sa tête et se redressa. Il n'avait pas le droit de se morfondre, pas quand la vie de Newt était encore menacée. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, le cœur battant. D'ici, il pouvait voir le chemin terreux qui passait devant la maison. Aucun autre habitat en vue. L'endroit n'était qu'à quelques minutes de la ville, mais Brenda avait pris soin de dispenser Thomas de voisins.

En tout cas, il n'y avait pas la moindre voiture dans le chemin. Ils avaient probablement près de deux heures devant eux.

Un bruit de vaisselles fit tiquer Thomas, l'arrachant à sa contemplation minutieuse de la route.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à sourire en imaginant Newt, affamé, s'activant dans la cuisine. Après un dernier regard par la fenêtre, il décida de le rejoindre. Après tout, il vivait sûrement ses derniers instants – malgré les espoirs que semblait nourrir Minho – alors autant les passer en agréable compagnie.

Il attrapa le portable laissé sur le lit, le glissa dans la poche de son jean, et coinça son M1911 dans sa ceinture. Par réflexe, il rabattit son pull par-dessus, même s'il savait que Newt ne la percevrait plus comme une menace, et que lui-même avait gardé la deuxième arme.

Il quitta ensuite la chambre, mais s'arrêta net sur son palier.

Il avait oublié de réfléchir à un détail plutôt important…Newt n'était pas au courant du changement de plan. Thomas passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et souffla. Est-ce que le blond accepterait d'attendre bien sagement l'arrivée de Teresa ? Après tout, c'était beaucoup plus sûr pour lui. Même si ce n'était pas fairplay, le choix le plus simple était sans doute celui de mettre Newt devant le fait accompli.

Attendre que la voiture arrive, lui demander de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que Teresa arrive, et partir.

Après une nouvelle minute de réflexion, Thomas décida qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision. Il abandonna définitivement la chambre pour s'aventurer dans le couloir.

Une odeur de bouillon chimique l'attira jusqu'à la large cuisine américaine qui donnait sur le salon. Arrivé dans l'espace un peu enfumé, il se cala contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Devant lui, Newt ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop occupé à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Thomas eut un sourire en coin, amusé de le voir se débattre autant pour faire de simples pâtes lyophilisées.

« Finalement, tu as vraiment du mal avec la nourriture des pauvres, hein ? » Plaisanta-t-il

Newt sursauta et leva vivement la tête vers Thomas. Il répondit à son sourire, l'air un peu gêné d'avoir eu peur.

« Non, je m'en sors très bien. »

« T'es sûr ? Ça commence un peu à sentir le cramé. »

Le blondinet grimaça et retira la casserole bouillante du feu avec des gestes maladroits. Thomas se hissa légèrement sur ses pieds, juste assez pour le voir poser le récipient sur un plan de travail en bois. Avec un reniflement un peu moqueur, il contourna le bar de la cuisine pour le rejoindre.

« La casserole brûlante sur le bois, faut mieux éviter. » Dit-il en déplaçant l'objet

Newt se cala à côté de lui, dans l'angle du bar, et prit son habituel air renfrogné.

« D'accord. Tu as peut-être raison. » Admit-il « Je ne sais de toute évidence pas faire des foutues pâtes. »

Thomas pouffa, amusé de voir Newt prendre la chose si sérieusement. En moins de trois minutes, le garçon avait réussi à le détendre. Cependant, Thomas ne perdait pas de vue la mission que lui avait confié Teresa. Il continua à s'affairer, l'air de rien, tandis qu'il se faisait la réflexion qu'il devait absolument retourner à l'étage, d'où il pourrait voir la voiture venir.

« Tu as pu dormir un peu ? » Demanda Newt d'un ton radoucit

« Comme un bébé. » Mentit-il – depuis qu'il avait infiltré le réseau de Janson, il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu une bonne nuit de sommeil « Et toi ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me réveille. »

« Tiens bon, c'est presque prêt. »

« J'ai survécu à pire. » Répondit Newt avec un petit rire

Thomas se remit à sourire, et il s'empressa de sortir deux bols. La facilité avec laquelle Newt et lui-même échangeaient des banalités était surprenante, mais loin d'être déplaisante. Les choses évoluaient tellement différemment, tellement vite, quand la mort semblait proche.

Il repensa vaguement à la terreur et à la haine qu'il avait lues dans les yeux de Newt, juste après l'avoir enlevé. Puis l'image de leurs baisers s'imposa plus fortement, et il dut se retourner pour s'assurer que le blond ne le verrait pas rougir.

Thomas avait conscience qu'il allait très probablement mourir dans quelques heures. Il torturait déjà son esprit pour réfléchir à un moyen d'empêcher ses amis de voler à son secours. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils soient blessés ou tués à cause de lui. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser brièvement que, dans d'autres circonstances…mais les circonstances étaient telles qu'elles étaient.

Alors il se força à récupérer son sourire, et il se tourna vers Newt.

« On mange en haut ? Il y a une télé, dans la chambre. »

 **-TLYG-**

Newt était accroupi devant une rangée de DVD, à côté de Thomas, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Mad Max, Taken, et autres films riches en fusillades occupaient la plus grande partie de l'étagère. Newt grimaça. Hors de question.

« Ah, il y a des coffrets de série, aussi. » Fit-il en tirant une boîte

Il se demandait bien depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas lâché ses cours et les diners mondains pour ne rien faire devant une série. Finalement, il rangea la boîte en y lisant le mot « vampire ». Il avait toujours préféré les loups-garous.

« Bon… » Souffla-t-il en tournant la tête vers Thomas

Le garçon semblait absorbé par la contemplation d'une autre partie de l'étagère. En y découvrant une collection de Disney, Newt haussa les sourcils.

« Tu veux voir un dessin-animé ? »

« J'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, plus jeune. » Dit Thomas avec un haussement d'épaules

Newt tordit sa bouche en une petite moue entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement, et il attrapa l'un des DVD de la collection.

« Je me demande comment j'ai pu avoir peur de toi, au début. » Se moqua-t-il quand même

Thomas protesta, mais il se leva à sa suite et le rejoignit sur le lit où deux bols fumants tenaient en équilibre.

 **-TLYG-**

« Je peux pas croire qu'elle ait renoncé à sa vie sous l'océan pour un gars qu'elle connait depuis trois jours. » Souffla Thomas, l'air réellement choqué

Newt sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge en se faisant la réflexion que, lui, il s'était bien retrouvé à califourchon sur le gars qui l'avait enlevé moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Pour l'embrasser. Plusieurs fois.

« Les gens font parfois des choses étranges. » Grommela-t-il en rapprochant ses jambes de son torse

« Je te le fais pas dire. » Répondit Thomas dans le vague

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Newt tourna la tête vers lui, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Les lèvres de Thomas s'étirèrent en un sourire discret, et Newt s'attarda particulièrement sur elles. Comme sortie de nulle part, l'envie de les embrasser s'infiltra dans son cerveau. En relevant les yeux vers les prunelles brunes, il crut y lire à peu près la même chose.

Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé, car au premier bruit venant de l'extérieur, Thomas se détourna de lui et bondit du lit pour se ruer vers la fenêtre.

Maintenant dos à lui, le garçon semblait s'être crispé.

« Thomas ? » L'appela-t-il

Aucune réponse. Newt se leva à son tour du lit, les sourcils froncés.

« Hé, Thomas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Insista-t-il, anxieux

Thomas se retourna enfin, et il s'éloigna de la fenêtre aussi vite qu'il s'en était approché. Il se stoppa net face à Newt dont le cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite en découvrant le visage marqué par l'angoisse de son vis-à-vis.

« Je…je croyais que je gèrerais ça facilement, mais j'ai un peu plus peur que ce que j'imaginais. » Répondit Thomas en ébouriffant ses mèches brunes

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Thomas inspira profondément, puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'un Newt qui commençait sérieusement à s'affoler.

« Ecoute, ne m'en veux pas, mais le plan a changé. Il…il y a beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte, maintenant. Tu comprendras plus tard, Teresa t'expliquera sûrement. Pour l'instant, il faut juste que tu restes en sécurité. » Enchaîna-t-il précipitamment

Newt fronça les sourcils à s'en donner mal à la tête, et il recula d'un pas, se dégageant de l'emprise de Thomas. Il ne comprenait presque rien, mais le peu qu'il avait pu saisir ne lui plaisait pas.

« Comment ça, le plan a changé ? » Rétorqua-t-il froidement, avant qu'une autre idée ne lui traverse l'esprit « Tu…attends, l'appel avec Teresa… »

Thomas acquiesça, le regard à la fois sombre et abattu.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire ? » Demanda Newt

« Je suis désolé de te mettre devant le fait accompli. Je pensais que ça serait plus simple. »

N'y tenant plus, Newt tenta un pas vers la fenêtre, derrière laquelle se trouvait sûrement la source de la peur de Thomas. Mais ce-dernier l'attrapa aussitôt par le poignet et le tira vers lui avec un « NON ! » paniqué. Perdu et énervé, Newt recula une nouvelle fois.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang, Thomas ! »

Quand il répondit, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Thomas.

« Il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient. » Dit-il

« Qui ? Qui ne doit pas me voir ? »

Thomas désigna la fenêtre d'un signe de tête.

« Les gars qui viennent pour moi. Teresa a essayé de les dissuader. Ils se fichent de l'argent, Newt. Ils veulent juste me voir mort. »

Newt écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Qu'est-ce que Teresa venait faire là-dedans ? Elle était simplement censée leur amener l'argent !

Il secoua sa tête et passa une main sur son visage. Il ne comprenait rien, mais il savait que ces questions n'étaient pas les plus importantes. Thomas venait lui dire que les hommes qui en avaient après lui le tueraient, argent ou non.

« Que…qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Fit-il d'une voix dénuée d'assurance

La moue de Thomas l'inquiéta davantage encore.

« Pas _on_ , Newt. Les gars qui sont dehors attendent sûrement qu'il fasse plus sombre pour attaquer. Si je sors avant qu'ils ne cherchent à entrer, ils ne te verront pas. »

« Tu vas te faire tuer. » Souffla-t-il « Tes amis, ils… »

« Ils sont en route. Teresa l'est aussi. Elle va venir te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est attendre ici une heure de plus au maximum. »

Newt était tenté par l'idée de se rouler en boule sur le sol et d'attendre bien sagement que toute cette histoire se termine. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ce que Thomas comptait faire, mais il avait l'horrible impression que le garçon courait consciemment à sa perte.

« Newt, je dois y aller. »

Newt leva machinalement les yeux vers Thomas. Il s'était remis à sourire faiblement, faussement. Il lui tendit un téléphone, que Newt prit sans réellement y faire attention.

« Ça va aller. » Fit simplement Thomas

Puis il quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide. En l'entendant sauter les dernières marches de l'escalier, Newt eut l'impression d'un électrochoc. Il glissa le téléphone dans sa poche et se précipita dans le couloir, à la poursuite de Thomas.

 **-TLYG-**

Thomas avait descendu l'escalier à une vitesse folle, et il s'était rué dans l'entrée sans se retourner une seule fois. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il hésiterait.

Il avait peur de mourir, et maintenant qu'il avait laissé à Newt l'unique moyen qu'avaient ses amis de le localiser, il savait que c'était inévitable. Mais plus l'échéance s'était rapproché, plus il y avait réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit tué.

Au moins, son dernier après-midi avait été agréable. Bien plus que la plupart de ses journées depuis qu'il avait rejoint Janson.

La gorge nouée, il avança vers l'entrée, laissant les clés de la Rover. Il n'était même plus question de les éloigner. Ça aurait été inutile, puisqu'à la fin, le résultat était le même de toute façon. Il préférait monter directement avec eux, les laisser décider de l'endroit où ils le tueraient, plutôt que de faire lui-même ce funeste choix. Mais, au moment où il posait sa main sur la poignée, il fut tiré en arrière par son pull, et on l'obligea à se retourner.

Il se retrouva face à Newt dont les traits traduisaient sa colère tandis que ses yeux trahissaient sa peur.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Claqua le blond

 _Ne fais pas ça, Newt_ , pensa Thomas.

« On va trouver une solution. On va partir ensemble, rejoindre l'autoroute et rouler jusqu'à ce que tes amis… »

« Et ensuite, quoi ? » L'interrompit-il « Si quelqu'un a payé assez cher pour me voir mort, on va pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que le travail soit fait. »

Une lueur de désespoir traversa les prunelles ambrées.

« On trouvera un moyen. » Insista Newt

Thomas soupira. Il était clair que Newt lui-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait.

« Mes amis ont essayé. »

Il leva une main tremblante vers le visage du garçon mais effleura à peine sa joue. Il tenta de lui sourire sans pouvoir tirer plus de son corps qu'un rictus.

« Tu as essayé alors que c'était loin d'être ton rôle. » Ajouta-t-il « Merci beaucoup. »

Newt sembla d'abord rester sans voix, alors Thomas se détourna, priant pour ne plus être retenu. Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux avec force et se mordit la joue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que c'est injuste. » Répondit Newt « Tu ne mérites pas ça. »

Surpris, Thomas se tourna vers lui. Cependant, il lâcha sa main.

« C'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent. »

Newt sembla choqué, énervé, même, par sa réponse.

« Alors tu te résignes ? Tu vas juste sortir et les emmener dans le désert pour qu'ils te butent plus facilement ? »

Thomas eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais il tenta de ne rien en montrer. Il fronça à peine les sourcils et répondit sèchement :

« C'est ça. »

Puis il se détourna de nouveau, et avant même qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, Newt se glissa entre lui et la porte. En se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage, Thomas crut un instant qu'il aurait la faiblesse de flancher.

« Attends tes amis. Attends Brenda et Minho. Ils vont t'aider. »

Newt semblait presque implorer. D'abord perturbé, Thomas fut frappé par le peu de lumière qui éclairait encore l'entrée. La nuit tombait, et il savait comment l'on procédait, dans le milieu. On attendait souvent qu'il fasse noir, même dans les endroits reculés comme celui-là, histoire de réduire tous risques de croiser un témoin qui, par conséquent, serait un corps de plus à enterrer.

Ça voulait dire que les hommes entreraient bientôt. Ou peut-être attendraient-ils encore, espérant que Thomas tente de se sauver pour le plaisir d'une course poursuite qu'il avait perdu d'avance.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'il parte vite. A chaque minute, il prenait le risque de faire tuer Newt.

Il ferma son visage, essayant de se faire plus froid, voire menaçant.

« Pousse-toi, Newt. Je te jure que tu comprendras bientôt que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

Newt fit « non » de la tête.

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi. »

Face à son air déterminé, Thomas se sentit perdre son sang-froid.

« Bon sang Newt ! » Cria-t-il « Je t'ai kidnappé, tu te rappelles ? J'ai fracassé ta voiture, je t'ai enlevé à tes proches, je t'ai attaché, tu as eu peur, tu voulais rentrer, tu… »

« Tu sais que les choses sont différentes maintenant ! » Le coupa Newt d'une voix plus forte encore

Le cerveau de Thomas s'était mis à tourner à plein régime. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester à côté du portable, amenant inévitablement ses amis à lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Newt alors qu'il n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que les tueurs ne débarquent.

« Tu vas te faire tuer… » Souffla-t-il « Et tu vas faire tuer Teresa. Et mes amis. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Thomas ? Il suffit qu'on parte. Tu sais que tu as le choix ! »

Le cœur broyé par la douleur et l'incertitude, Thomas attrapa l'arme toujours coincée dans sa ceinture. Il recula d'un pas, tendit l'avant-bras et appuya le canon sur le torse de Newt. Il dut rassembler le peu de forces qui lui restaient pour affronter le regard du garçon. Un regard choqué, blessé.

« Pousse-toi. » Dit-il en maîtrisant sa voix avec peine

« Tu ne vas pas tirer. » Affirma Newt, malgré la lueur dans ses yeux

« Il faut que j'en finisse avec cette histoire avant que mes amis ne soient tués. »

Son souffle était court, et il devait lutter pour ne pas se tordre en deux tant son ventre lui faisait mal. Il était en train de pointer une arme chargée sur Newt. Il savait qu'il faisait ça pour le sauver, mais le geste ne l'horrifiait pas moins.

« Pousse-toi. » Répéta-t-il « Ne me fais pas tirer. S'il te plait. »

« Arrête, Thomas. On sait tous les deux que tu ne vas pas le faire. »

Thomas faillit hurler de frustration. Comment Newt pouvait-il avoir autant confiance en lui ? Pourquoi prenait-il un risque aussi fou alors qu'il avait une arme pointée sur lui ?

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me sauver ? » Demanda-t-il à mi-voix

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua Newt « Mais je sais qu'il y a un autre moyen. Il y a forcément un autre moyen. »

Thomas éloigna l'arme du torse de Newt et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il ne s'était jamais senti reconnaissant envers quelqu'un, et l'idée que, dans d'autres circonstances, Newt et lui auraient pu avoir quelque chose lui traversa de nouveau l'esprit. C'était une idée insolente et douloureuse.

« J'aurais aimé. » Dit-il « J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il y ait un autre moyen. »

Il envoya son genou dans le ventre de Newt qui se plia aussitôt en deux en vidant ses poumons de leur air. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, Thomas l'attrapa par le col de son pull et le jeta violemment derrière lui. Cette fois, le garçon poussa un cri de douleur en rencontrant le sol, et Thomas dut se faire force pour ne pas simplement le relever et le supplier de le pardonner. Il le regarda une seconde, étalé à terre, une main sur le ventre, et croisa son regard de pure incompréhension.

« Il faut que tu restes ici. Je t'en supplie, Newt, reste ici. »

Avant même que Newt ne puisse achever de dire son prénom, Thomas fit volte-face, le cœur crevé par la douleur. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se jeta sur la poignée et claqua la porte derrière lui.

 **-TLYG-**

Newt se redressa difficilement sur les genoux et plaqua ses deux mains sur son ventre. Il n'avait pas douté une seconde que Thomas bluffait, qu'il ne lui aurait jamais tiré dessus, mais le coup, ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il se leva complètement, encore un peu sonné, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de moteur ne le réveille brusquement. Pris d'un nouvel élan de panique, il attrapa le portable dans sa poche et composa rapidement le numéro de Teresa.

Moins d'une sonnerie plus tard, la voix inquiète de la jeune fille résonna à son oreille.

« Thomas ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Newt. » Corrigea-t-il précipitamment « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Thomas tout à l'heure, mais il vient de partir, il a dit que des gars attendaient pour le tuer, qu'il devait les éloigner, que… »

Il entendit la respiration surprise de sa meilleure amie, mais ce fut la voix de Minho qui l'interrompit :

« Quoi ?! » Cria-t-il

Newt éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, trop surpris et stressé pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait avec Teresa.

« Ne me dis pas que tu appelles avec son portable ! »

« Que…si, pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, il lui sembla bien reconnaître la voix de Brenda. Elle était juste bien plus tremblante que la première et seule fois qu'il l'avait entendue.

« Newt, le portable, c'est ce qui était censé nous permettre de le retrouver. Ce qui était censé nous amener à lui pour l'aider. »

Il entendit Brenda et Minho échanger d'autres mots dans la précipitation. Ils semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Et pour cause. Lui-même avait cru recevoir un nouveau coup de genoux dans le ventre. Pourtant, il ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

Il se jeta presque sur le meuble de l'entrée et y récupéra des clés. Pas celles de la Rover, mais de la moto. Il serait bien moins repérable et pourrait plus facilement se déplacer en ville dessus.

Il avait vaguement entendu Teresa l'appeler, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte que Thomas avait claqué trois minutes plus tôt, et il courut jusqu'au deux roues.

« Il vient seulement de partir. » Dit-il en repoussant la bâche qui couvrait à moitié le véhicule « Tracez bien ce foutu portable, parce que je l'amène à lui. »

Un hoquet terrifié de Teresa fut la première réponse, puis la jeune femme hurla presque :

« Non ! Newt, tu restes où tu es ! Thomas a fait son choix, on… »

« Dans combien de temps est-ce que vous serez là ? » L'interrompit-il

 _« A peu près une heure. »_ Répondit rapidement Brenda _« Je t'en supplie, Newt, rattrape-le. »_

Newt tourna la clé dans le contact, priant pour que la moto soit en aussi bon état qu'elle avait l'air de l'être, et qu'elle aurait assez d'essence pour tenir la route. Il entendait à peine les protestations de Teresa.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le moteur se mit à vrombir. Il se retourna rapidement pour récupérer le casque noir – un peu trop grand pour sa tête – caché dans le coffre.

« Dépêchez-vous. » Fit-il simplement

Puis il raccrocha, cala bien le portable dans sa poche et démarra à toute vitesse.

 **-TLYG-**

Les cinq premières minutes, il eut surtout peur de ne pas s'en sortir avec la moto. Il n'en avait fait que deux ou trois fois, et jamais autant stressé qu'à cet instant. Quand il vit qu'il tenait bien dessus et s'en sortait parfaitement avec les commandes, il essaya de se détendre et se concentra sur sa mission. Une mission que sa raison ne put s'empêcher de qualifier de « suicide ».

Il avait peur, mais l'adrénaline le poussait à accélérer encore et encore, sans réfléchir à ce qui l'attendrait au bout.

Il avait déjà parcouru une bonne partie du long chemin terreux menant à la ville, et toujours aucune trace de voiture. Les mains crispées sur les commandes, il poussa la moto jusqu'à son maximum, freinant à peine au premier virage qu'il manqua de rater.

Un vent glacé frappait sa peau, s'infiltrant jusque sous ses vêtements. Il pensa un instant qu'il allait mourir de froid avant même d'apercevoir la voiture dans laquelle Thomas était monté.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de s'arrêter et de faire demi-tour.

Au loin, il commença à apercevoir les premières lumières du centre-ville, et son estomac se noua. S'il ne rattrapait pas Thomas rapidement, c'était perdu. Il ne pourrait jamais le retrouver en pleine ville. Pas sans avoir au moins repéré le modèle de la voiture qu'il recherchait.

Il roula encore quelques minutes – peut-être pas plus de cinq, mais il lui sembla qu'il était sur la route depuis une heure – quand l'ombre d'une voiture se dessina à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de lui. Il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'un grand 4X4.

Il ralentit légèrement, gardant ses distances pour être sûr de ne pas être repéré. Au virage suivant, il distingua clairement le véhicule gris foncé. Son pouls accéléra largement le rythme tandis que Newt ralentissait encore un peu.

Il l'avait rattrapé. Non. Il _les_ avait rattrapés. Pas seulement Thomas, mais aussi les tueurs à gage qui étaient à ses trousses.

Il n'hésita pourtant pas. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était gagner du temps et amener les renforts à Thomas. Et aussi s'arranger pour rester en vie, d'ici là.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent le centre-ville pour le plus grand soulagement de Newt. Il pensait que, parmi les autres voitures, ça serait bien plus simple de les suivre sans se faire remarquer.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas si facile. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ces gars comptaient amener Thomas, mais ils ne cessaient de changer de rues.

A droite, à gauche, encore à gauche, puis à droite. Newt manqua à plusieurs reprises de renverser des passants, et même de se prendre un mur. Le manège dura au moins un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'ils quittaient de nouveau la ville.

En très peu de temps, la nuit était complètement tombée. Il n'alluma pas ses phares et garda encore plus ses distances maintenant que la route était quasi déserte. Il ne se fiait plus qu'aux lumières du 4X4 gris.

Le paysage était maintenant digne d'un épisode de Breaking Bad. Une route poussiéreuse, et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, une terre aride et sableuse où la végétation avait peu de place.

Au bout de quelques mètres, un bois se dessina, comme sorti de nulle part, en bordure de la route. Au moment où Newt s'y attendait le moins, la voiture fonça en cette direction.

Il tourna la poignée de frein, laissant d'abord le 4X4 rejoindre les premiers arbres.

Il s'arrêta lui-même sur le bord de la route, à bonne distance du bois qui commençait un peu plus loin. Il descendit de la moto avec difficulté, les membres engourdis par le froid, et retira son casque.

Le ventre serré par le stress, il frotta activement ses mains pour se réchauffer, et avança d'un pas lent. De-là, il ne voyait plus la voiture, mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu des portières claquer.

Il s'était mis à trembler, mais préféra se dire que ce n'était que de froid, et il continua son chemin. Même s'il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté, il vérifia que son pistolet était toujours en place, coincé dans sa ceinture, et il attrapa le portable de l'autre main. Il ne s'était passé qu'une trentaine de minutes depuis l'appel.

Le temps que Teresa, Minho et Brenda arrivent et les localisent, il pouvait se passer pas mal de choses.

 _T'es taré_ , se dit-il alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du bois. _Complètement malade. Tu vas te faire buter, et tu l'auras bien cherché._

Sur ses propres paroles rassurantes, il passa les premiers arbres. La voiture était garée entre deux d'entre eux. Ensuite, les troncs devenaient trop rapprochés pour avancer autrement qu'à pieds.

A partir de là, il accéléra le pas en priant pour ne pas se faire repérer tout de suite. Il devait se dépêcher de les rejoindre, avant qu'ils ne s'estiment assez loin pour abattre Thomas. Alors il se mit à courir pour rattraper son retard, essayant de suivre une ligne parallèle à celle du chemin qui se poursuivait devant la voiture.

Il râla d'abord intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi les gars n'avaient pas simplement contourné le bois en voiture. Ils amenaient forcément Thomas derrière, sur un terrain où les racines ne les gêneraient pas pour creuser. Peut-être était-ce pour brouiller les pistes ? Pour ne pas laisser des traces de roues ? Newt se rappela que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ce détail allait sans doute accorder plus de temps à Teresa et aux autres. Il poursuivit sa course sans réfléchir davantage.

Le froid chauffait sa gorge, et son souffle était court. Il était presque sûr que s'il prenait le temps de s'arrêter, il entendrait son propre cœur battre. Cependant, ce fut un autre bruit qui l'interrompit.

Des échos de voix.

Il se stoppa net et appuya une main sur sa bouche pour atténuer le bruit de sa respiration bruyante. Il continua à avancer, lentement cette fois, en faisant attention à ne pas écraser une feuille ou une branche.

Il ne pouvait pas distinguer de mots. Il n'entendait même pas la voix de Thomas, et l'idée qu'il se soit déjà fait tuer lui traversa douloureusement l'esprit. Il accéléra de nouveau, paniqué.

Un rire gras, désagréable, le fit sursauter, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

« …-de se retrouver dans ces circonstances, tu trouves pas, Thomas ? »

Le sang de Newt se mit à bouillir. Cette fois, il avait bien distingué les mots.

« Réponds ! »

Un cri de douleur – celui de Thomas – suivi l'ordre agressif. Newt accéléra encore, sans toutefois courir par peur de tomber et de se trahir. Au moins, le chemin sur lequel il se trouvait été surélevé par rapport à celui que les autres semblaient avoir emprunté.

Il remarqua enfin les silhouettes. Il se baissa par réflexe et avança un peu. Elles se trouvaient environ trois mètres en-dessous de lui, à un endroit où les arbres étaient presque inexistants. Il faisait plus clair, en bas.

Il s'agrippa à un arbre et s'accroupit derrière lui, à moitié caché par le tronc. Il se pencha seulement pour se rendre compte de la situation.

Il remarqua d'abord Thomas, debout et bien vivant, mais la lèvre inférieure et le menton ensanglantés. Face à lui, un garçon blond assez imposant, qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge, souriait narquoisement. Deux autres gars étaient légèrement en retrait, les mains refermées sur des pistolets, le visage impassible. L'un d'entre eux portait un très grand sac en toile sur le dos, l'air particulièrement chargé.

Newt grimaça et attrapa sa propre arme. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour gagner assez de temps jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Il ne savait pas tirer, et il ne devait pas peser deux tiers du poids du gars qui faisait face à Thomas.

« Allez, _Tom_. » Fit encore le blond, clairement sarcastique « Je ferais bien durer le plaisir plus longtemps, mais j'aimerais dormir quelques heures avant de profiter de ma prime. »

« C'est ça. J'espère que tu pourras te payer une fille ou deux, et que ça t'aidera à réduire un peu ton énorme complexe d'infériorité. » Répondit sèchement Thomas

Newt se mordit la lèvre au sang et tourna vivement sa tête vers les quatre garçons. Il vit avec horreur le garçon blond saisir Thomas par la gorge et lui asséner un coup au visage.

Quand il leva une deuxième fois son poing, Newt cessa de réfléchir. Il bondit sur ses deux jambes et visa – pas le blond, car il avait trop peur de toucher Thomas, mais l'un des deux autres. Il tira.

A l'instant où la pourriture – Newt trouvait que le surnom lui correspondait à merveille – allait écraser son poing sur le visage tuméfié de Thomas, l'homme touché hurla, le coupant dans son mouvement.

L'instant d'après, Thomas retombait sur le sol à plat ventre, mais Newt n'eut pas le loisir de faire plus attention à lui. Il venait de tirer dans l'épaule d'un des trois bourreaux, et maintenant, les deux autres braquaient en sa direction.

Il hoqueta et recula de plusieurs pas.

« Là-bas ! » Cria le blond en le désignant

Un des deux gars, celui qui n'était pas blessé – qui était aussi celui qui portait le sac – se mit à courir en sa direction, montant sans difficulté la pente recouverte de feuilles mortes. Pris de panique, Newt pivota sur ses pieds et commença à courir dans le sens inverse.

Le bruit de pression d'une détente le stoppa net. Il attendit que l'homme tire dans son dos, trop hébété pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Laisse tomber ton arme et retourne-toi. » Ordonna l'homme « Et garde tes mains en évidence. Un geste suspect et je te troue la peau. »

Newt s'exécuta lentement, tremblant de tout son corps. Quand il fit face au gars qui le visait toujours, celui-ci se rapprocha de lui en deux enjambées et l'attrapa par le poignet. Il le tira si fort que Newt ne put retenir un gémissement – il était sûr d'avoir entendu ses os craquer. La seconde d'après, l'homme le balançait dans la pente.

Il tomba et roula jusqu'en bas où il termina sa route à plat ventre avec un cri étouffé. Il leva la tête et croisa aussitôt le regard horrifié de Thomas. Puis le même bruit de détente pressée détourna son attention. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'homme sur lequel il avait tiré, debout à côté de lui. D'une main, il appuyait sur son épaule blessée. De l'autre, il visait la tête de Newt.

« Petit con. » Cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées

Newt écarquilla les yeux et roula hâtivement sur le côté, à l'instant même où l'homme tira. Il entendit le bruit de la balle s'enfonçant dans le sol et le cri de Thomas.

Il se redressa rapidement sur ses avant-bras et parvint à s'assoir, mais, quand trois pistolets se pointèrent en sa direction, il s'immobilisa aussitôt.

 **-TLYG-**

Thomas sortit à cet instant de sa torpeur et se jeta devant Newt.

« Ne faîtes pas ça ! » Cria-t-il « Il…il a de l'argent, si vous le laissez partir, il pourra… »

Ben ricana. Thomas sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac.

« Tu connais la règle. Pas de témoin. » Fit Ben en faisant tournoyer son flingue dans sa main « Et puis, cet enfoiré vient de tirer sur Butch. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est le laisser exploser la cervelle de ton petit copain. »

Thomas faisait fonctionner son cerveau à plein régime sans trouver de solution satisfaisante. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire, à deux contre trois hommes armés et hargneux.

Derrière lui, il sentit Newt se lever lentement, et il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui par instinct.

« C'est bon. » Fit Newt à voix assez haute pour que les trois autres l'entendent « Je vous suis. »

« Hors de question. » Protesta ledit Butch « Je veux le descendre tout de suite. »

Le cœur de Thomas fit un bon. Il priait pour Newt ait un plan. Il ne pouvait pas juste l'avoir suivi comme ça bêtement, non ?

« On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je pèse mon poids. » Dit Newt

Ben haussa les sourcils. Il hésitait. Newt passa alors à côté de Thomas, et il se pencha à peine perceptiblement vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Il faut qu'on gagne du temps. »

« Je m'en tape. » Grogna Butch « Je trainerai volontiers son cadavre sur toute la distance. »

Thomas le fusilla du regard malgré lui – il n'avait pas envie de le mettre en colère plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais l'entendre menacer Newt lui donnait envie de lui arracher les entrailles.

« Vas-y, Ben. Donne-lui l'autorisation de tirer. Mais ne compte plus sur moi pour vous suivre gentiment dans ce cas. C'est deux corps que vous allez devoir tirer jusqu'à la sortie du bois, et je doute que ton estropié y arrive tout seul. »

Ben interrogea l'autre homme – celui qui n'était pas blessé – du regard.

« Non. » Râla celui-ci « Je n'ai pas été payé pour ça »

Ben soupira sans réellement avoir l'air embêté, et il s'avança vers Newt. Thomas eut un geste défensif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Thomas ? Tu permets que je fouille ton copain ? »

Newt s'avança, silencieux, et écarta légèrement les bras. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ben souleva le pull de Newt pour vérifier qu'il ne possédait pas d'autre arme, puis il passa ses mains le long de son corps, et s'arrêta à sa poche, dans laquelle il glissa sa main. Thomas vit Newt grimacer quand Ben en sortit le portable, mais, après l'avoir observé, il le rangea dans sa propre poche.

« Ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais garder ça. »

 _Quel abruti_ , pensa Thomas. Puis Ben désigna un point derrière eux.

« On continue. Inutile de vous répéter le blabla habituel, sur ce qui vous attend avant qu'on vous crève si vous essayez de fuir. »

Thomas et Newt hochèrent la tête en même temps, et ils firent volte-face pour reprendre la route quand Ben leur en donna l'autorisation. Ce-dernier resta derrière eux, à moins de deux mètres de distance, flanqué des deux autres – dont l'estropié qui maugréait encore des plaintes incompréhensibles.

« C'est bon. » Murmura Newt « La balle l'a à peine effleuré. C'est pas comme si je savais viser, non plus. »

Thomas soupira et tourna vers lui un regard sévère.

« Tu as conscience que tu vas sans doute mourir, non ? »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en tes amis ? » Rétorqua Newt avant de reprendre d'une voix encore plus basse « En plus, l'autre abruti a gardé le portable. »

« Imagine qu'ils arrivent trop tard. Qu'ils n'arrivent pas à nous tracer. Même s'ils viennent armés jusqu'aux dents, ils ne pourront plus rien faire pour nous une fois qu'on nous aura tiré dans la tête. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on gagne le plus de temps possible. Ces abrutis ne nous attachent même pas, ça sera plus facile de… »

« De rien du tout, Newt. Ils ne nous attachent pas parce qu'ils ont tellement l'avantage qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin. »

Newt baissa son regard, et Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer.

« C'est à la fois la chose la plus stupide et la plus inconsciente que tu pouvais faire. » Reprit-t-il, toujours de la voix la plus basse possible « Et la chose la plus dingue qu'on ait faîte pour moi. Dans le bon sens, je veux dire. Enfin…je crois. »

« Complimente-moi, Tommy. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir pour ça après avoir bousillé mon estomac. »

Thomas savait que Newt ne lui faisait pas un vrai reproche, qu'il tentait juste de rendre la situation moins dramatique qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'insulter mentalement.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. » Dit-il sur un ton d'excuse

« Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas non plus envie de mourir. »

Newt essayait de faire face, mais Thomas voyait bien qu'il était encore plus effrayé que lui.

Bon sang ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait embarqué aussi loin dans ses emmerdes. Si on pouvait encore parler d'emmerdes, à ce stade.

Il se mordit la joue, espérant par-là retenir ses larmes d'angoisse et de détresse. A cause de lui, Newt allait sans doute y passer. Si les choses dégénéraient vraiment, Minho, Brenda et Teresa pourraient aussi être blessés, ou pire. Tout ça à cause de lui.

« Je suis désolé. » Glapit-il

Newt le fusilla du regard.

« Arrête. » Fit-il – même dans son murmure, l'énervement s'entendait « Je suis pas suicidaire, tu sais. Je ne serais pas venu ici, si je n'avais pas été certain qu'on avait de grandes chances de s'en sortir. _Tous_. »

Pas suicidaire, ça restait à prouver, selon Thomas. L'entrée en scène de Newt avait tendu à montrer le contraire. A moins qu'il soit juste complètement inconscient ? Mais peu importait, maintenant. Au point où ils en étaient, ils ne pouvaient plus que prier pour une intervention divine. Ou l'arrivée d'un Minho particulièrement remonté et armé comme un soldat américain au Moyen Orient.

Quelques pas plus tard, Ben et les deux autres se rapprochèrent d'eux soudainement. Thomas sentit le canon d'un pistolet s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, et il devina à la grimace de Newt qu'il n'y avait pas échappé non plus.

Il leva les yeux devant lui et coupa son souffle. Ils étaient à l'orée du bois. Là où Ben avait choisi d'en finir avec lui.

 **-TLYG-**

Un coup de pied dans son dos le propulsa hors du bois. Il tomba avec un cri et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol couvert de sable. La seconde d'après, Thomas s'écrasa à côté de lui. Il n'y fit pas attention tout de suite, trop occupé à tousser pour évacuer le sable qu'il venait d'avaler. Quand il leva la tête, il ne vit qu'une terre craquelée qui s'étalait à perte de vue.

On l'arracha à sa triste contemplation en le tirant par le dos de son pull. Il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, face à Thomas qui avait aussi été redressé. Il échangea un bref regard avec lui, empli d'angoisse.

C'était maintenant que Teresa, Brenda et Minho devaient arriver. Mais toujours aucune trace d'eux.

L'homme qui tenait le grand sac en toile le fit glisser sur son épaule et en sortit une large pelle un peu rouillée.

« Je commence. » Dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas

Il enfonça la pelle dans le sol sableux et commença à creuser. Newt le regarda faire avec horreur, le cœur de plus en plus rapide. Et si les renforts n'arrivaient pas à temps ?

Le gars sur qui il avait tiré – Butch, s'il avait bien entendu – le poussa de nouveau dans le dos. Newt partit en avant vers Thomas, qui le réceptionna aussitôt et l'aida à rester debout. Quand il se redressa, accroché au pull du brun, leurs visages furent si proches que leurs nez se frôlèrent presque. Newt réalisa qu'ils tremblaient tous les deux. Pourtant, quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau, Thomas lui adressa un sourire. Très léger et infiniment triste, mais un sourire tout de même. Newt eut à peine le temps de le lui rendre. Ben venait de se dresser devant eux, et il les visait tour à tour, l'air complètement détaché, comme s'il tenait un simple pistolet à billes.

Thomas prit Newt par les épaules et le poussa à sa droite avant de se placer devant lui.

« J'allais te demander lequel des deux allait y passer le premier, Tom. Mais on dirait que tu as fait ton choix. » Ricana Ben « Assez courageux, mais totalement inutile. »

Newt tressauta et essaya d'attrapa le bras de Thomas pour le pousser sur le côté, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement de plus, Ben leva la main qui tenait l'arme et l'envoya frapper contre le crâne du brun.

Newt hoqueta de surprise et vit Thomas s'effondrer avec un cri douloureux. Il se jeta à côté de lui et tenta d'amortir sa chute, mais on l'attrapa par le bras avant de le jeter plus loin.

Il retomba sur les fesses et chercha immédiatement Thomas du regard. A quatre pattes sur le sol, il tenait son visage entre ses deux mains. Un long filet de sang s'écoulait depuis le sommet de son crâne, passant jusque sur ses yeux clos pour terminer son chemin dans le sable.

Newt plaqua une main sur sa bouche, à deux doigts de vomir. Il eut l'impression de seulement réaliser ce qui se passait. Teresa, Brenda et Minho n'étaient toujours pas là. Thomas et lui allaient mourir.

« Comme si j'allais accéder à tes volontés, Thomas. » Claqua Ben

Cette fois, il ne semblait plus vouloir rire. Quand Newt croisa son regard, il y lut une haine effrayante. Il recula sur ses mains, apeuré, mais Ben n'approcha pas. C'est Butch – qui avait enfin cessé de pleurnicher pour la blessure infligée à son épaule – qui se traîna jusqu'à lui de son pas lourd et menaçant.

Newt essaya de se redresser. Il se mit d'abord sur les genoux, prêt à se propulser en avant pour tenter d'atteindre Thomas et de gagner encore un peu de temps. A l'instant où il s'appuya sur ses paumes pour se lever, un canon glacé se posa sur son front. Il se laissa retomber à genoux, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration coupée.

A côté de Butch – qui tenait l'arme appuyée sur son front – Ben regardait la scène, les bras croisés, l'air impatient.

« Allez, tire, qu'on en finisse. Je commence à fatiguer. » Râla-t-il

« C'est bon. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ce petit con le voit venir. » Répondit Butch

Newt perçut un infime mouvement, sans doute le doigt qui s'approchait de la détente, et il ferma les yeux avec force.

Tout s'enchaîna ensuite très vite.

L'arme s'éloigna de son visage, comme projetée. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Thomas rouler sur le sol avec Butch. Il se leva et accourut vers lui pour l'aider, mais une douleur cuisante lui déchira la cuisse et il s'écroula sur le sol avec un hurlement.

Il entendit Thomas crier son nom, mais à l'instant où il leva les yeux vers lui, le garçon était encore aux prises avec Butch. Les paumes plaquées sur le cratère que la balle avait fait dans sa cuisse, il tourna le regard derrière lui. Il devina au regard de Ben que c'était lui qui avait tiré, et il le visait encore. Le troisième gars, lui, avait lâché sa pelle et tenait Thomas et Butch en joug, attendant sûrement qu'ils soient séparés pour ne pas blesser son coéquipier.

Newt se retourna vers Thomas et le vit se faire plaquer violemment sur le sol. Il remarqua aussi l'arme de Butch, à égale distance d'eux et de lui. Il savait qu'au moindre mouvement, Ben le criblerait de balles. Mais il allait se faire abattre, de toute façon. Alors il prit appuie sur sa jambe valide et se projeta sur le côté. Il cria, tituba et manqua de tomber quand il dut utiliser le muscle de sa jambe blessée – finalement, l'adrénaline n'atténuait pas toute la douleur – et il se jeta le plus proche possible de l'arme.

Ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il avait mal évalué la distance. Il se mordit la lèvre et laissa sortir ses larmes tandis qu'il rampait comme il le pouvait vers le pistolet.

« Pathétique » Entendit-il au-dessus de lui

Ben l'avait rapidement rejoint, et il visait cette fois sa tête. _Trop tard_ , se dit Newt. _C'est foutu_.

Il entendit une autre fois Thomas l'appeler désespérément, et un premier coup de feu parti. Newt sursauta, puis il comprit que ce n'était pas sur lui qu'on venait de tirer en entendant Thomas crier. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le sol et étouffa un gémissement plaintif.

« Arrête-toi là. » Ordonna Ben, sûrement au gars qui venait de tirer sur Thomas « Laisse-le moi. »

Puis il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Newt qui ferma instantanément les yeux, et le deuxième coup parti.

 **-TLYG-**

Après avoir envoyé ses deux pieds dans le ventre de Butch pour s'en débarrasser, Thomas s'était redressé et précipité vers Newt. En voyant Ben juste à côté de lui, il n'avait pas tenu. Il avait hurlé son prénom sans cesser de courir, puis il fut fauché par la balle. Il tomba aussitôt, le souffle coupé par le choc. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe d'amortir sa chute, trop sonné.

Une boule de feu venait de traverser son torse, calcinant sa chaire sur son passage. Il se plia en deux et posa ses mains sur le cratère ensanglanté, la bouche ouverte sans qu'il sache s'il avait crié.

Il lui sembla entendre Ben, mais il ne put saisir ses mots. Puis, malgré la douleur, bien pire que ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque-là, l'image de Newt s'imposa avec lui. Il leva ses yeux mouillés de larmes en sa direction, et le bruit d'un deuxième coup de feu lui vrilla les tympans.

Son cœur fit un énorme bond, et il fut sûr d'hurler cette fois-là. Un hurlement qui exprimait une souffrance bien plus vive que celle que lui infligeait la balle. Il s'en brûla les cordes vocales, puis il se laissa tomber en avant, gémissant, oubliant jusqu'à sa blessure.

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui.

Ben venait de tuer Newt sous ses yeux.

Mais Ben tituba, la main plaquée sur le ventre. Thomas le vit reculer de plusieurs pas, puis les deux autres le rejoignirent. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'en était plus capable. Il voulait juste que l'un d'entre eux vienne l'abattre lui aussi.

D'autres coups de feu brisèrent le silence, puis un bruit de moteur. Il ne s'en soucia pas et se contenta de tourner son regard vers le corps de Newt. C'est là qu'il le vit bouger. Tenter de se redresser.

Il ne rêvait pas. Newt était vivant.

Comme s'il venait d'être réveillé en sursaut, il se redressa sur ses genoux et ignora son vertige. Une dose d'adrénaline et de bonheur fusa en lui. Il comprit alors que les renforts étaient arrivés. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir l'ombre d'une voiture. Devant elle, trois silhouettes tiraient en direction de Ben et des deux autres, qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière les premiers arbres du bois mais répliquaient toujours.

« Thomas ! »

Thomas sursauta. C'était la voix de Teresa. Même si elle était assez loin de lui, il put intercepter son regard d'un bleu incroyable. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en direction de Newt.

Il se mit alors à courir vers lui, se baissant régulièrement pour éviter les balles ennemies. Newt était pris entre deux feux, et lui aussi, maintenant.

Au moment où il arriva à côté de lui, le garçon, allongé sur le dos, essaya de se redresser.

« Thomas ! » S'écria-t-il « Tu…oh mon dieu tu es bless -»

Thomas se jeta au-dessus de lui, le plaquant au sol une nouvelle fois.

« Ne bouge pas ! » Lui dit-il

Il savait que ses amis faisaient du mieux pour se débarrasser de Ben et des autres tout en les couvrant, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus dotés de superpouvoirs. Alors jusqu'à ce que Newt soit en sécurité, Thomas décida de s'en faire le bouclier.

« Tu es blessé. » Répéta Newt, focalisé sur le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure pour atterrir sur son pull

« Toi aussi. » Constata douloureusement Thomas

« Juste la jambe. Mais toi, tu as besoin de soin tout de suite. Ça…ça pourrait avoir touché ton foie. »

Newt s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il passa un bras dans le dos du brun et appuya doucement dessus, l'obligeant à se baisser.

De l'autre main, il remonta le pull de Thomas sur son ventre, serra le tissu entre ses doigts et l'apposa sur le cratère fait par la balle.

Thomas se laissa faire, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher la cuisse blessée du garçon. Il appuya son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, puis ils attendirent tous les deux, terrorisés à l'idée d'entendre un de leurs amis se faire toucher.

« Ne t'endors pas, Thomas. » Souffla Newt

« Promis. »

Newt avait bien jugé. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Thomas luttait contre le sommeil. La douleur cuisante avait disparue. La joie immense de voir que Newt était en vie lui avait permis de tenir un peu plus, mais désormais, son corps lui rappelait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, il entendait de moins en moins le bruit des coups de feu. Ils devenaient sourds. Du sable se souleva non loin d'eux. Il fut presque sûr de reconnaître la voix de Brenda. Puis d'autres coups de feu. Et la voix de Minho. Si proche que Thomas l'imagina vaguement très proche, à s'avancer pour mieux pouvoir dégommer Ben. Il entendit un cri. Pas celui de l'un de ses amis. Il s'affaissa un peu plus sur Newt, à bout de force.

Il avait promis, mais rester éveillé devenait trop difficile.

« -mas ? Hey ? »

Il se sentit légèrement secoué, et il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans les prunelles ambrées, plus inquiètes que jamais.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » Gémit Newt

« Désolé, je suis là. » Murmura-t-il

« Tiens bon. Je t'en prie. Tiens bon, Tommy. »

Newt leva juste assez la tête pour combler la faible distance qui les séparait encore, et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thomas ferma brièvement les yeux, le temps du contact, puis, quand Newt s'éloigna, il s'obligea à réunir ses forces pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

Il se dit que, s'il devait mourir ici, il aurait tout de même eu de la chance. Il reposa son front sur celui de Newt et ferma une nouvelle fois ses paupières, malgré lui.

 **-TLYG-**

Newt était sûr d'avoir entendu Brenda pousser un cri satisfait. Il lui semblait bien que Teresa avait dit quelque chose du genre « plus qu'un », et il n'eut même pas la force de s'en étonner.

D'autres coups de feu. Encore et encore. Et cette douleur horrible qui lui rongeait la jambe et se répandait dans tout son corps. Mais il devait tenir, ne pas céder à la tentation de s'évanouir, pour maintenir Thomas en vie.

Après qu'il l'ait embrassé, il se passa peut-être cinq ou six minutes. Puis on accourut vers eux.

« Thomas. Je crois que c'est fini. »

Thomas répondit par un gémissement étouffé, puis il tenta de se redresser au-dessus de lui.

« Ne bouge pas ! » S'empressa de lui dire Newt « Ils vont nous aider. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, les bras de Minho attrapait Thomas pour le soulever doucement.

« Bordel mon pote, t'as pas intérêt à nous claquer dans les doigts maintenant. »

Quand Minho le souleva et l'emmena loin de lui, en direction de la voiture, Newt eut envie de le suivre en courant, mais ni sa jambe ni Teresa ne l'aurait autorisé. La jeune femme venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'air à la fois inquiète et heureuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient collés sur son visage par la transpiration, et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi belle.

« Newt… » Souffla-t-elle « Tu es vivant. »

Il aurait aimé se redresser, la serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses maigres forces, mais la douleur était trop vive maintenant. Il se rendit compte malgré tout d'à quel point Teresa lui avait manqué.

La jeune femme glissa un bras sous ses épaules, et Newt s'agrippa à elle. Brenda accourut à cet instant vers eux, et elle aida Teresa à le relever.

« Hey, toi. » Lança Brenda – elle avait l'air un peu trop enthousiaste pour être sincère, ce qui était normal, compte-tenu de l'état de Thomas

Newt lui adressa un léger sourire, puis il se laissa emmener jusqu'à l'arrière de voiture que Brenda avait rapproché d'eux. C'était un grand 4X4, un peu semblable à celui de Ben.

Ben. Newt ne savait même pas si lui et ses hommes étaient morts, ou s'ils avaient juste pris la fuite. Pour l'instant, il s'en moquait. Quand il monta à l'arrière, il vit Minho, lui-même blessé et recouvert de bandage, assis dans ce qui servait de grand coffre, la tête de Thomas sur ses genoux. Une femme s'activait autour de lui.

« C'est un médecin. » Lui dit Teresa en montant à sa suite, tandis que Brenda se mettait derrière le volant « Elle va s'occuper de toi aussi. »

Newt hocha négativement la tête.

« Je vais bien. Il faut qu'elle se concentre sur Thomas. »

Teresa acquiesça simplement. Newt tourna la tête vers Thomas dont les yeux étaient clos. _Vis. Par pitié vis_ , se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

Puis un vertige s'empara de lui.

« Newt, ça risque de faire un peu mal. » Entendit-il

Il se tourna vers Teresa, complètement étourdi. Il vit que Teresa avait découpé le tissu de son pantalon autour de sa blessure. Elle versa quelque chose dessus, et il dut se mordre le poing pour ne pas hurler. Son amie se crispa, mais elle continua, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

« Laisse-toi aller, je t'en prie. » Lui dit-elle, au bord des larmes « Tombe dans les vapes, Newt. Tu ne risques plus rien. »

Newt ne voulait pas. Il avait le sentiment que, s'il s'évanouissait maintenant, il ne verrait plus jamais Thomas. Teresa passa une main sur sa joue, la caressa tendrement, puis, de l'autre, elle appuya une compresse humide sur la cuisse de Newt. Cette fois, il ne put retenir un cri. Il avait l'impression que la blessure s'était étalée sur l'entièreté de son corps. Avec une dernière pensée pour Thomas, il capitula et perdit conscience.

* * *

Concernant l'épilogue, je vais faire le plus vite possible, mais trois contrôles plutôt pas sympas du tout m'attendent très prochainement, et un exposé.

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **La Dictateuse** : Bon, je l'ai écrit ce chapitre qui m'a valu de nombreux « et ton Newtmas ? », contente ? XD Si tu savais comme je souffle là, même si c'est pas tout à fait fini x) Je suis vraiment, vraiment suuuuuuuper heureuse que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre (même si tu as ragé contre Brenda), mais je t'avoue que je stresse grave pour celui-là maintenant ! T'as vu, j'ai à peine séparé Thomas et Newt ? Pas comme toi *tousse*

 **Naws-you** : Mouahaha, j'avoue que j'aurais pas pensé à Teresa moi x) Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'étonner avec le coup du père de Teresa n'empêche ! « Le pauvre Newt il croit qu'il s'y connait un peu dans le plan mais en fait tout le monde fait tout dans son dos », tu m'as tuée, c'est trop ça ! Benisounet, je l'avais évoqué vite fait dans un autre chapitre (le gars qui avait, en gros, voulu se taper Brenda, et que Thomas avait fracassé pour la défendre, et qui bossait pour Janson à la base). C'était pour changer un peu de Gally dans le rôle du méchant tu vois x) Du coup, pas tout à fait le dernier chapitre au final^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **Maeva Cerise** : Aaaah contente que tu aimes Teresa ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu du coup :) Merci beaucoup !

 **Clemladin** : Teresa et son équipe de choc haha x) Désolée, je n'ai pas trop laissé la place à la romance tu as vu, mais un peu quand même ! :p Merciiii !

 **MJ Read** : Oui, tu avais trouvé, je m'incline ! Wow, si tu es pas spécialement sur le Newtmas, je suis d'autant plus contente que tu aies aimé la première scène du dernier chapitre :D Haha ouais, aucun lien entre Teresa et Thomas, et j'ai décidé que Minho apprécierait Teresa dans ma fic :p En fait, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Teresa, et ça m'a toujours un peu énervé que tous les personnages s'acharnent à la détester alors qu'elle fait partie de ceux qui ont pris le plus cher pour sauver Thomas qui lui, est aimé d'à peu près tout le monde x) Du coup…voilà ! Bon, du coup, y aura un épilogue au final (pour éviter le chapitre de 43 pages, tu vois le genre). Merci beaucoup, en tout cas ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce loooong chapitre

 **Mo** : Raaaaah désolée de t'avoir frustré, c'était nécessaire :p Si, si ! Allez, ne sois pas triste, encore un chapitre finalement ! Promis, j'ai d'autres fics à venir :D Merci beaucoup pour cette review touuute mignonne :D

 **Papuche-chan** : Oooow la plus belle ! Roh, n'étale pas notre vie se- …notre vie comme ça sur ff ! C'est gênant…n'empêche, ui, tu as posté la centième review petit bébé de moi, tu toujours spéciale, tu toujours parfaite :3

 **AngelWinchester** : Wow, c'est tellement horrible de ne pas avoir internet, je compatis ! En plus tu reviens pour me mettre une review super mignonne, c'est adorable ! Des lectrices comme toi faudrait en fabriquer x) ça m'a tuée que tu penses un instant que Teresa était le grand patron XD Raaaah en plus tu aimes Brenda et Minho, et leur relation avec Tommy, je suis encore pluuuuuus contente ! :D Mouhaha oui, Teresa fait sa gamine pourrie gâtée…qui sort avec une Kallach XD M'voilà voilà, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir tu aies aimé, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour ce chapitre et que tu ne vas pas trop galérer à avoir internet, parce que ça doit être l'horreur quand même ! Merciiiiiiii pleiiin de bisous !


End file.
